Madara's Student
by juubiwriter99
Summary: Naruto died at the Valley of the End, at the hands of his best friend Sasuke Uchiha. Now revived by Madara, Naruto will complete the Eye of the Moon plan and bring peace to the world or kill anyone in his way, before he loses himself in his hatred. Powerful-Naruto, Sharingan/EMS Naruto, NarutoX harem only a few women
1. The Betrayal

Madara's student.

**Disclaimer: Naruto and it's characters are owned by Masashi Kishimoto,**

**The Betrayal**

The Valley of the End. An ancient battleground to two gods of shinobi, also a place where ideals clashed. The valley was like a large scar upon the land, a titanic clash that shook the boundaries of the ninja world.

Madara Uchiha engaged his old friend and rival Hashirama Senju, the first Hokage in a battle to the death to decide who would be the Hokage and lead the village of their dreams. Armed with the power of the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan and the Kyuubi no Kitsune as his pet, Madara could very well win... if he was battling a normal opponent.

Hashirama Senju was known as the 'God of Shinobi' the strongest man in the world. The Hokage was known for having a powerful kekki genkai, the wood release by simultaneously using water release and earth release was the Senju leader able to create forests and jungles in a barren landscape. The wood release also allowed him to restrain and control Bijū, tailed beasts, chakra monsters, whatever you want to call them.

The Kyuubi no Kitsune, one of the none Bijū and the most powerful among them, was used as a tool by a human with amazing visual prowess. If there was one thing the kyuubi hated it was humans, if there was one thing the kyuubi despised it was the sharingan, the damn copy wheel eye. Put these two together and you have something the kyuubi loathed with all it's being. The giant fox with it's massive nine tails that could crush mountains and create tsunami's, with's it's breath it could forge hurricanes or produce infernos, would never allow itself to be subjugated, especially to an Uchiha, it would not become like the rest of it's brethren. Caged. However that's exactly what happened and now it was helpless unless someone freed it from it's chains.

History was repeating itself yet again. The descendants of the two sons of the Rikudō Sennin (sage of six paths) were spilling blood again thanks to their different ideals.

The older sons belief that power secured peace became 'The Curse of hatred' that most if not all Uchiha would inherit.

While the younger sons belief that love was the true way to achieve peace transformed into 'The Will of Fire'. An ideal that all in the Hidden Leaf village would learn and accept.

The two powerhouses assaulted each other with powers none thought were capable. Cutting mountains, splitting the landscape and overall destruction was what created the valley.

But even with the power of the Kyuubi under his belt, and the strength of the sharingan at his beckon. Madara... lost the battle. Stabbed in the back, by a man that was once his friend. Betrayed by his clan... his family, seen as a pariah who would rekindle the flames of war, called the person that stole his brothers eyes. Had lost everything when he felt the cold metal of a sword pierce his chest.

In remembrance of the conflict that happened all those years ago two statues were erected. One of Hashirama and the other of Madara holding the seal of confrontation. The place where Hashirama Senju defeated the kyuubi.

And the place where Madara died.

Or so everyone thought.

**Present day**.

The valley was quiet, nothing could be heard. Except for the loud chirping of birds emanating from within the valley itself.

Sasuke Uchiha, the last loyal Uchiha of Konohagakure had fled his village in order to gain power from Orochimaru of the sannin. The reason why he was joining the treacherous snake was so he could become stronger to kill his older brother Itachi and avenge his clan that were massacred by said brother. He knew that at his current level he could never defeat Itachi even with the Cursed Seal of Heaven and he knew it.

Sasuke also left for other reasons such as his teammate, Naruto Uzumaki becoming stronger than him in a few months and if there was one thing Sasuke disliked, it was being weak compared to other combatants especially the dead last of his academy years.

Naruto Uzumaki. Was a hyperactive, unpredictable, knuckelhead blonde ninja that wore a hideous orange jumpsuit that screamed 'kill me', How he was able to evade the chunnin and the ANBU of the village was a total mystery to everyone. Naruto is the Jinchūriki of the Kyuubi, the massive fox the size of the Hokage mountain was sealed into him when he was a newborn by the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze.

The blonde had been ostracised his entire life, he would be subjected to glares of hatred and fear or his entire existence would be ignored all together along with the rare beatings he would get from the villagers. So he created a psychological mask to hide his pain and anger and later that mask became his personality. Naruto's skill as a shinobi wasn't very good to begin with, the teachers at the academy would tamper with his tests and sabotage his learning, only Iruka was willing to teach him, well Iruka was one of the only people to acknowledge Naruto's existence and see him as him instead of the fox.

But now he was at the mercy of a comrade that was like his brother. When Sasuke left the village, Tsunade the Godaime Hokage assigned recently promoted Shikamaru Nara to create a retrieval team to bring Sasuke back tot the village. Although she preferred to lock up the spoiled brat or give him a massive beating.

Skikamaru brought along a highly capable team of Genin. Kiba Inuzuka, a heavy hitter and great tracker, Choji Akimichi, just your well rounded ninja, Neji Hyūga, the prodigy of the Hyūga clan, his Byakugan would be a major asset and our favourite blonde ninja Naruto Uzumaki, the jinchūriki of the nine tails.

They pursued Sasuke endlessly through the Land of fire. Where each squad mate sacrificed themselves to battle the members of the sound four. But some unforeseen complications arose with the arrival of Kimimaro Kaguya, Naruto wasn't a challenge to subordinate of Orochimaru and he was wasting time by battling him, he had to get to Susake. But with the timely appearance of Rock Lee was he able to go after Sasuke directly without interferance.

And now we find ourselves at the current. Sasuke holding up Naruto in his right hand with the power of the Curse seal empowering him. A Chidori in his left hand, the signature technnique of Kakashi Hatake of the Sharingan.

Naruto was thoroughly dominated by the sharingan user. He could barely fight back thanks to the speed and strength the curse mark gave the Uchiha. So many emotions were going through Naruto's head, sadness and anger the most prominent.

"S-Sasuke... Why?" asked Naruto as he felt his throat being crushed.

"The reason is simple... Naruto... it's because that pathetic village could offer me no more power, to help me kill Itachi." Spoke the Uchiha. "But right now I can get even more power... ". Sauke the started having flashbacks to what Itachi told him about the mangekyō sharingan about how he needed to take the life of his best friend. "by taking your life in exchange for the mangekyō."

And with those words Sasuke rammed his Chidori... through Naruto's heart.

'Sasuke, I... I thought you were my brother... I was happy that there was someone like me out there... I wanted to be like you... strong and confident... all their eyes were on you... praising you... I wanted those eyes to look at me as well... we may have hated each other in the beginning but I loved it... I loved competing against you... and someday I wanted to be acknowledged by you... Sasuke.' thought Naruto as his eyes closed.

Sasuke removed his hand from Naruto's chest, an emotionless look on his face. He then tossed Naruto in the water and proceeded to the Land of Sound.

'Goodbye Naruto.' thought Sasuke as he spared one last glance at the valley. Tears were now visible and they were falling freely from the Uchiha's eyes. He didn't notice that his sharingan morphed into the mangekyō. His mangekyō consisted of three ellipses that converged on the pupil resembling an atom model.

The Kyuubi was lying in it's cage with the kanji for seal in the middle. Darkness was encroaching from every corner of Naruto's mind. The Kyuubi felt it's life slipping away.

"**The wound... is too great for me to heal with my chakra... so this is how it ends... stupid brat...** **He got me killed... and now I'm going to die within your spawn Kushina... curse you... Yondaime Hokage... for giving me this fate... I hope that pitiful village of yours... was worth the price... of your son... Shodaime Hokage... your wretched **_**'Will of Fire''**_** has been extinguished.**"spat the Kyuubi to no one in particular. It closed it's eyes as it died, it's chakra discreetly dispersing around the world.

As Naruto was floating above the river a gaping hole within his chest. His thoughts were occupied by his pink haired teammate.

'I'm sorry Sakura... I wasn't able to bring him back... I just wanted to make you happy... and that I never got to tell you how I... felt.' those were Naruto Uzumaki's final thoughts before the shinigami claimed him.

Unknown to anyone there was a third party nearby. It watched the entire spectacle. This figure was wearing a black cloak emblazoned with red clouds, it had a venus fly trap extension that covered it's torso and head. It had short green hair and yellow eyes. One half of it body was completely white while the other half was black and lacked any facial features except a round eye.

"That was Quite the fight,** shut up, that was the most one-sided fight I've ever seen,** If only he called on the kyuubi's chakra, he would have won, **compared to the power of bijū, Orochimaru's cursed seal doesn't hold a candle to it." **spoke the plant... human thing.

"**Although, this could present an invaluable opportunity.**" spoke the black half. "What do you mean?" inquired the white half.

"**Although the Kyuubi's chakra has dispersed toward the corners of the world... it's jinchūriki's body is still... mostly intact." **uttered the black half. "Can you still Elaborate?" asked the white half.

"**I thought you were smarter than this... it doesn't matter... Jinchūriki are known to have massive supplies of chakra because their coils have to harden in order for their bodies to cope with the stress of the bijū's chakra.**" stated the black half. "So this boy has large reserves of chakra."

The black half seemed to sigh at it's counterpart... isn't that what it just said. "**Yes... the average charkra reserves for a chūnin level jinchūriki are greater than that of a kage.**" said the black thing.

"**However there's more... because that jinchūriki was among the last members of the Uzumaki clan.**" continued the black half. "Who were the Uzumaki clan again?" probed the white half.

"**They were a extremely powerful shinobi clan of fūinjutsu users, sealing jutsu.**" answered the black half.

"Fūinjutsu, an extremely powerful ninja art." spoke the white half.

"**The Uzumaki also had great stamina and life-force coupled with their extremely powerful and large chakra reserves. A chūnin level uzumaki had the chakra reserves of a kage and so on and so forth.**"

"I see, then if this kid lived well into his adult years **he would a have bijū level chakra reserves" **spoke the plant thing.

"**However theres more.**" said the black half garnering the white half's attention. "**The Uzumaki were also an offshoot clan of the Senju... who broke away from the clan when they tired from the fighting with the Uchiha... they later fled to an island which they dubbed 'The land of Whirlpools' and created powerful seals and jutsu however they also had close ties with the Senju, this friendship was strengthened even further when Mito Uzumaki married Hashirama Senju.**"

"So this boy is **a descendent of the younger son of the rikūdo sennin.**" they said.

"I see now... if we were to bring the boy to 'him' he can get what we wants and we can finally finish what he started... He could combine the Sage's body and the Sage's eyes" uttered the white half. "**Exactly.**"

"So shall we do it?" asked the white half even though it already knew the answer. "**Yes.**"

The plant man thing made it's way down to the valley and walked across the water using it's chakra where it picked up Naruto's body that was still floating on the surface. It headed to the bank of the river where it melded with the ground and disappeared along with the body of Naruto.

* * *

Kakashi Hatake prized student of the Yondaime Hokage was running with the wind at his back and desperation filled his heart. With him was his personal summons, a pug dog by the name of Pakkun.

"it's not much farther their scent is getting stronger!" shouted Pakkun.

"Good Pakkun... I just hope we make it." said Kakashi fear evident in his voice.

Then the sight of the Valley of the End was in sight. It then started to rain.

"Double time Kakashi, We're losing Sasuke's scent!" Yelled Pakkun. At the rate they were going they wouldn't be able to make it.

Kakashi and Pakkun burst forth from the tree line and gazed upon the Valley. They made their way down into the basin at the feet between the two legendary shinobi.

"I'm sorry Kakashi... I've lost his scent, the rain will wash away any trace of his scent." spoke Pakkun dejectedly. But Kakashi didn't appear to hear him, Kakashi was searching the Valley for any inkling of another person.

"Where's Naruto?" Kakashi asked outloud.

"From what I can gather with my nose, Naruto's scent stops here even with the rain I would still be able to get a general direction but it's as I said." informed Pakkun. "It's likely that Naruto ended up in the river where his scent would be untraceable.

"O-ok Pakkun take the left side of the bank and I will take the right, bark when you find any sign of Naruto." commanded Kakashi. He had already lost one student, He wasn't going to lose another.

The Shinobi and his dog summon searched along the river for hours on end, they didn't find anything in fact they found nothing, nothing that can prove if Naruto was alive or dead. After six hours of scouring the banks of the river they decided to head back to Konoha and see if any news on Naruto had survived.

* * *

Sasuke, Kabuto and Orochimaru who had recently traded bodies were walking through their underground hovel. They passed by multiple people men,women and children were locked behind bars moaning and crying in pain and sorrow. Sasuke seemed unfazed by all the torture he was seeing.

"I'm so glad you were able to make it to my base relatively unharmed... _Sasuke-kun_." drawled Orochimaru in his heavenly but vile voice.

"Just give me the power I desire... soon." spat Sasuke.

Kabuto who had been watching the interaction... was not impressed. "Should I remind that you are speaking to Orochimaru-sama and that you should show proper respect." snapped Kabuto as he grabbed Sasuke's shoulder. But flinched when he felt the intensity of the Uchiha's chakra.

's-such strong chakra.' thought Kabuto as he shuddered from the touch.

'Yes Yes he's the one that shall be my next vessel... these next three years and the future are going to be quite intriguing.' thought Orochimaru gleefully as he licked his lips. How right he is.

* * *

Kakashi had just returned to Konoha where he met Sakura at the gate just like she was last time. When he asked Where Sasuke and Naruto were he responded with 'I don't know'. Kakashi also noted the the rain that was at the valley seemed to follow him all the way back to the village.

As he walked to the Hokage tower people were running around taking shelter hopefully to escpape the downpour. Kakashi himself was cold and drenched to his very core, his gravity defying silver hair was downcast and dark, even though you couldn't see his face you could tell that Kakashi wasn't doing so well on the inside.

When he reached the tower he was about to knock but hesitated at the last second. How would he tell Tsunade of Naruto's disappearence, he knew that she didn't care about Sasuke at all. But the blonde orange wearing knuckle-head was like a son to her, how would she take the news.

Gathering all his confidence he knocked on her door twice. He heard a "come in" from the other side. When he entered he saw Tsunade working behind her desk a bottle of sake on her right side. But something wasn't right she had bags under her amber eyes as if stress had really gotten to her and you could see some wrinkles on around her face it seemed that she had dropped her special henge just a little.

"Anything to report Kakashi?" she asked in a Stalwart voice.

"Yes Tsunade-sama, I tracked the scent of Sasuke Uchiha with my personal ninken, Pakkun, we found the scent when it started to rain that eventually diluted his scent making it untraceable." reported Kakashi, Tsunade noted that something seemed off about his report like something was eating at him.

She looked down at her desk, she pondered asking this question but she needed to know.

"And what of Naruto?". Kakashi didn't say anything but a red flag popped up in his head.

"What do you mean? Didn't Naruto arrive with the rest of his squad mates?" asked Kakashi fearfully.

Tsunade seemed to deflate at this.

"He... he wasn't found with the others?" asked Kakashi fearing the answer.

"No... please tell me... tell me Kakashi did you find any trace of him?" implored Tsunade.

"No... Pakkun and I searched the valley and the river side and we found no remnants of Naruto only his scent which stopped at the Valley but... Sasuke also wasn't there but he's alive." replied Kakashi.

"I don't care about the spoiled Uchiha! Where Is Naruto! Tell ME!" roared Tsunade.

"He's... h-" spoke Kakashi but he was interrupted but the arrival of a new voice.

"He's dead" Kakashi and Tsunade turned to see Jiraiya sitting on the windowsill, his arms crossed and he was angry unbelievably so.

"W-what?" the two other ninja said at the same time. Thunder struck in the background creating a sense of foreboding.

"It's true I was contacted by Fukasaku-sama telling me that Naruto's name was taken off the summoning registration board at Myōbokuzan... he really is dead." said Jiraiya angrily. "and he was killed by... _Sasuke Uchiha_." Jiraiya spat the name like it was venom.

"I-I" stuttered Kakashi. But he was silenced by Jiraiya.

"Shut up... remember back on the hospital roof on how you berated me on trying to teach Naruto how to protect himself." growled Jiraiya. "but what did you teach Sasuke... that's right you taught him a bunch of fire jutsu's and the... chidori... a jutsu designed for killing, you may have sealed the cursed seals dark effects but you gave him the power to wield, it almost sounds like you wanted Sasuke to use that power." Kakashi just looked down at the floor in guilt.

"You didn't even bother to learn what nature affinity Naruto had... you just pushed him to the side and gave him to someone that openly despised him, while you taught the Uchiha how to properly kill someone." scolded Jiraiya. "Minato... never showed favouritism, not to you or any of your other teammates."

"This just proves to me that you're not fit to be a sensei... and now Minato's legacy is dead... all because you weren't bothered to teach him." Jiraiya's words was like a swords piercing Kakashi's heart. "The only thing you did teach him was to climb trees with your chakra which is the basic necessity for all ninja and all those useless teamwork exercises, look how that turned out."

"I'm the only person that really taught him anything, I taught him one of his fathers treasured jutsu, the rasengan and you berate me for teaching him what was rightfully his." Jiraiya nearly shouted.

Tsunade didn't choose to intervene because Kakashi needed to hear this. "You can add this to the list of all the failures you have made in your life, you failed Minato, you failed Kushina and you also failed Obito and Rin..." Jiraiya stopped his verbal assault and turned toward the window.

"Minato would be... disappointed, Kushina... would be disappointed, Sarutobi-sensei... would be disappointed... they would all be disappointed in you." said Jiraiya as he jumped away from the Hokage tower.

"H-hokage-sama." said Kakashi.

"Just leave... I want you out of my sight this instant, don't show your face to me in another week." ordered the Hokage. Kakashi didn't look up he just dragged himself out of the office. If you would look closely you could see tears falling freely like a waterfall.

Tsunade had her hands intertwined together her eyes were overshadowed by her hair. Silent tears were crawling down from her eyes as she silently cried. Her cursed necklace had taken another one of her precious people, the boy who was like a son to her. She sobbed for hours because she wouldn't hear the hyperactive blonds voice again, she wouldn't see the hideous orange jumpsuit he loved to wear, she would never see his big foxy smile, the smile that filled her with happiness, happiness that she would never feel again.

She blames Sasuke and she also blames Kakashi. But no matter how many people she would blame nor how many times it couldn't bring the whiskered blonde back to her.

* * *

Kakashi was on his way to the memorial stone he would go there everyday to speak to his best friend Obito Uchiha the person that gave him the Sharingan. Jiraiya's words hit him hard, but he was right he failed Minato, he failed Kushina, he failed Rin, he failed Obito and now he failed Naruto.

"Kakashi-sensei" The copy cat ninja looked up and saw his last remaining student Sakura Haruno. The pink haired girl look worried like their was something on her mind that always seem to bothered her.

"Yo... Sakura." said Kakashi downcast in sadness.

"Wheres Naruto and Sasuke-kun?" she asked curiously. He couldn't tell her here not in the middle of a street.

"Follow me to the memorial stone." uttered Kakashi. Sakura nodded and followed after her sensei.

When they reached the memorial stone. They didn't say anything until Sakura bought up a conversation to speak about.

"Kakashi sensei... I've been thinking lately." she said her eyes never left the stone that was infront of her.

"When I was waiting at the gates for Naruto and his team to come back... Ino asked me something... she asked me who I was waiting for, and I answered Naruto I was waiting for him and not Sasuke-kun." she continued. Kakashi just listened to her now telling her that Naruto was dead was becoming harder and his guilt was weighing heavily on him.

"I then started thinking about Naruto and all he's done for me... I was so cruel to him when he just wanted to be my friend, I berated him when he brought up an idea and when Sasuke-kun suggested the same thing I'd praise him and not Naruto, I then remembered his promise to me, I could see he was hurt when I asked him to bring Sasuke back... I don't whether he was hurt because he saw me so sad or whether it hurt him because he thought my heart belonged to someone else... but when he put aside his own feelings for my own I was so happy, happy because he was so selfless and caring... now that I think about it, he never treated me in a bad way."

To Kakashi this was just becoming harder and harder with every word she said.

"I then remembered a time when we were younger, I was being bullied by these boys who were making fun of my forehead but Naruto came over and defended me, eventually the boys beat him up if it wasn't for my mom who came around the corner, they would continue beating him so she stopped the boys hitting Naruto. But when she saw that it was him she turned away and took my hand saying to stay away from him." Kakashi just let a few stray tears escape his eyes knowing what her mother meant by stay away from him. "later I became the one who would verbally hurt Naruto and put him down to make myself feel better."

"Sakura..." Kakashi said but she continued.

"When we became a genin team I was so happy that I was on Sasuke-kun's team, later I was sitting alone by myself when I saw Sasuke-kun and he complimented me on the one thing I hated, my forehead. But now when I look back at our time as a team, I realised that Sasuke would never say that to me but it was something that Naruto would say... and now that I look back I figured something out, that the one I truly love... the one that would sacrifice anything for me, even his own happiness, the one that stood by me the whole time is Naruto... I love Naruto... and when he comes back I'll tell him that and then I'll share my feelings with him." she said with pure determination. "I used to think that I knew what love was but it was just some wayward crush... true love is putting ones happiness above your won and that's what Naruto would do for me in a heartbeat... but I want to be happy with him."

This was too hard for Kakashi he would have to tell she deserved to know.

"So when will Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun be back." she asked with unrestrained glee.

"That's the problem Sakura." said Kakashi. The pink haired girl was confused, why was Kakashi so sad?

"There were complications on the retrieval mission." spoke Kakashi with his head still down.

"What do you mean?" she was fearing the worst what did Kakashi know that she didn't?

"Naruto... is...dead." Those words seem to shatter glass.

"No... it can't be." she muttered as she took some steps back, her eyes were now watering and she felt this pain in her chest.

"He... was killed by Sasuke." that was the final nail in the coffin as Sakura's waterworks started to flow.

She ran out of the training ground leaving Kakshi alone.

Kakashi didn't make a glance at the memorial stone he was just filled with guilt. He dropped to his knees as his tears started again.

"Minato-sensei... I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry I failed to protect your son." said Kakashi as he freely sobbed no-one had ever seen this side of Kakashi not since Obito died.

* * *

Shikamaru Nara was waiting in the hospital no news had come in form his teammates even worse there was no news on Naruto. He battled a powerful member of Orochimaru's elite followers, She used summons and a strange flute, if it wasn't for the arrival of Gaara's sister Temari then he would be dead. The only injury he suffered was a broken finger.

He saw something in the corner of his eye, Tsunade the Godaime Hokage walking towards him he could see visible tear streaks.

"Shikamaru... we need to talk." She now had his undivided attention. "it's about Naruto."

Hope seemed to fill Shikamaru until it was knock down by the news she gave him.

"It can't be no... no, no,no!" he shouted within the hospital.

"I will call a council meeting and then I will... inform the village, I'm truly sorry." she said as she started crying again. She turned her back on the young Nara as kept chanting "no".

* * *

The council room was filled up the a semi circle like table was in the middle with the heads of the respective shinobi council on the left and the civilian council on the right with the elders in the middle.

Then Tsunade walked in slowly her head down which seemed to spark something in the minds of the shinobi council and the elders.

"Why have you called us today Tsunade-sama." asked Koharu Utatane, one of the Hokage's advisors.

"I came to inform you of the results of the retrieval team tasked with capturing Sasuke Uchiha and returning him to the village." she said emotionlessly.

"So has Uchiha-sama been returned to the village." asked a fat member of the civilian council.

"No the mission was a failure, it resulted with a shinobi being mildy injured, to another that would require care for a few weeks, two critically injured and one... death."

"So who were the shinobi that were wounded?" asked another civilian member.

"The one that was mildy wounded was Shikamaru Nara, the other that would require some treatment is Kiba Inuzuka and the two that were critically injured were Chōji Akimichi and Neji Hyūga." informed Tsunade.

"And who was the one death?" asked Hiashi Hyūga generally curious.

"Naruto... Uzumaki, he was killed by Sasuke Uchiha" choked Tsunade.

When the civilian council heard the news they immediately started to cheer, happy that the 'Demon' was gone and that 'Uchiha-sama saved us'.

When the Shinobi council heard this they were both saddened and repulsed. Saddened by the blonde's passing because they believed he was a pure soul who couldn't do anything that would make him evil, because they weren't idiots, they knew the difference between a kunai and the scroll it was sealed into. And they were repulsed by the civilian councils total disregard to the blondes life.

The elders were worried, they had lost their jinchūriki, their military power had taken a nosedive. If word spread to the other nations that Konoha had lost it's jinchūriki then the other nations may attack.

Tsunade was barely controlling her anger at the stupidity of the civilians. Until one of them asked a stupid question.

"Hokage-sama we the civilian council request that a statue be erected to honour Uchiha-sama's great deed."

"Shut up... no, I will never create a statue for that spoiled brat, he just abandoned the village, joined Orochiamru and killed a Konoha nin and I the Godaime Hokage hereby declare Sasuke Uchiha a wanted nuke nin." announced Tsunade her anger overweighing her sadness.

"The Shinobi council second this declaration." said Shikaku Nara. All this other shinobi clan heads nodded at this.

Later the village was informed of Naruto's death and Sasuke's defection, half the village were cheering and throwing parties in celebration of the 'death of the demon.'. While the other half were sorrowful because the blonde had done so much for them already.

When Gaara heard the news he was crushed, the first person that treated him like someone worthy of existence was dead, he made a vow that he would strive to become great in Naruto's legacy. He would not allow revenge to consume but should he come across Sasuke Uchiha He would not hesitate to kill him.

Iruka was angry and sad but mainly angry, the person that was like a younger brother to him was dead and the idiotic villagers were celebrating. He knew what kind of life Naruto led he acknowledged his suffering. But he was even more disappointed that Naruto's death was at the hands of another of his students.

Out of everyone that was informed of Naruto's death, Konohamaru took it the hardest. He locked himself in his room and hardly came out for a week until Naruto's funeral. The whiskered boy was like an older brother to him, bur now he was gone, just like his grandfather, the Sandaime Hokage.

It was raining after Naruto's death, it rained nonstop as if the heavens were weeping, that such a pure soul was gone. Everyone that liked Naruto or had met him in person attended except Kakashi where he wasn't invited and Jiraiya because it was too painful for him. The people that did attend were all the Konoha genin in the last chūnin exams along wit their proctors and sensei's even the sand siblings went . The funeral lasted for a few hours where every body started to leave but one person stayed, this person was Konohamaru Sarutobi.

He just looked at the tombstone without a body. "I promise that your sacrifice won't be in vain, I will continue your legacy and become stronger for your sake, Naruto-Niisan." said Konohamaru as he made a promise he intended to keep.

At Myōkuzan, The elder sage was in deep thought. How could someone like Naruto die so early, he secretly knew that Naruto was the child he spoke about in his prophecies. So why did the world think he was dead... unless another force may have a hand in bringing Naruto back and the elder knew that whatever it was, it wasn't good.

In a dark place stood a man with metallic purple eyes, with concentric rings surrounding his pupil. However his body was distorted and it appeared like a rainbow, then images of other people with different eyes but the same distorted appeared around him. All of them had one thing in common they had black cloaks with red clouds on them.

"How long has it been since we were all together like this." asked a tall man with with beady eyes.

"seven years not since Orochimaru left the Organisation to pursue his idiotic goals." said a hunched person.

"So Orochimaru has the Sharingan, hey Itachi isn't that your little brother. hmm" said another member.

Itachi didn't visibly react to this jab nor did he speak in any other way.

"The Kyuubi jinchūriki is **dead.**" said the plant like member among them.

"Really Zetsu? who killed the Kyuubi jinchūriki?" demanded the member with the ripple like eyes.

"It was Sasuke Uchiha** Itachi's brother.**" answered the plant man now identified as Zetsu.

"If you had only killed your brother the night of the massacre the Kyuubi would still be alive instead it's chakra is dispersed, which has set us back by years." reprimanded another with green eyes.

Itachi didn't say anything but his thoughts were different. 'foolish little brother you have made the greatest mistake anyone could make in your shoes.' thought Itachi as he closed his eyes.

"We will just have to wait until the Kyuubi reforms although that will take about five years, until then we extract the rest of the Bijū, but the Kyuubi must be sealed last or else the plan will fail. Now go and use the time you have now to train yourselves until we face the jinchūriki." commanded the person that seemed to be the leader.

All the illusionary bodies then began to disappear. Except for Itachi.

'Naruto, I don't believe that you are dead and if so then where are you?' thought Itachi as his illusionary body also disappeared.

* * *

A lone man withered man was sitting upon a tree like throne. He had light grey hair that went down to his waste, and two shoulder length bangs, one covered his right eye entirely. He wore a black robe and that covered most of his body, except for his back which had three tubes connected to a massive statue. He was completely skinny and his face had many wrinkles along with a single visible Sharingan eye. He also had the remnants of an old Kusarigama that acted like a cane.

He seemed immobile, if anyone saw him they would assume he wasn't breathing. This man had seen and participated in thousands of battles, He had seen death in every corner of his vision. But yet it didn't affect him at all. He had lost too much to war, too much to hatred, He was once called a god, but now he was nothing more than a dusty scroll who had both of his feet in the grave but refused to die.

How long has it been since, he saw sunlight, since he smelled the forests around him. To him, time had no meaning no purpose he was just waiting but for what exactly he didn't know. He hadn't seen the face of another person for... he doesn't care how long.

He seemed to be taken out of his thoughts as his subordinate, Zetsu rose up from the ground. His fly trap was the first thing he saw but he quickly took notice of a bundle of cloth in Zetsu's arms, The bundle was large, but not too big and it wasn't tiny but it was small compared to Zetsu.

"Zetsu." breathed the man hoarsely. "What are you doing here... and what is 'that' in your arms?" questioned the withered man as he pointed his scythe at the cloth.

"The reason why I'm here is **because of what I'm carrying.**" answered Zetsu. He laid the bundle down on the ground carefully in front of the old man.

The man picked up his kusarigama and used the blade to unwrap the wad . What he saw made his eyes narrow in suspicion. It was a boy, well to be more precise it was a dead boy with a gaping hole in his chest. This boy had sun kissed blonde hair that was wild and untamed, He couldn't see his eyes because they were closed, he had three distinct whisker like marks on each cheek and he was wearing a repugnant orange jumpsuit, that just disgusted him to no end.

"Tell me Zetsu... why did you bring me this corpse?" inquired the mummy.

"You always wanted someone to continue your plans** and I have found someone who could guarantee that.**" respond Zetsu.

"I would have preferred someone, whose blade had pierced flesh and taken life away and more importantly if his heart was beating." barked the old man, who then started having coughing fits.

"But what if I told you that this boy** is a former jinchūriki **who also descends **from the Uzumaki clan**." replied Zetsu. Now the man was intrigued he knew everything about the Uzumaki clan, especially their blood ties to the Senju.

"Oh, he was also killed by an Uchiha for the mangekyō." stated Zetsu matter of factly. The old man didn't care.

"Interesting..." said the man. 'A member of the Uzumaki clan and also former jinchūriki, interesting he could become an extremely powerful shinobi if taught correctly this could present me with the opportunity to continue 'it'.'

"So you assume that if I return his life, then persuade him to my cause he could become a Extraordinarily powerful asset." queried the old man. Where he received a nod from the coloured thing in front of him. "Very good Zetsu.".

The man shifted his eyes toward the body of Naruto.

"But tell me what of his skill level?" asked the wilted man.

"From what I was able to gather **he knows the basic ninjutsu from the academy,** but he has three powerful jutsu in his arsenal **but don't bother with genjutsu with his chakra levels he would be unable to perform genjutsu, **However I don't know about Taijutsu."explained Zetsu. The white half seemed to be happy that he was pleasing his master. The other didn't seem to care.

"And... what would be these ninjutsu?" responded the parched man.

"He knows the Kage bunshin no jutsu and the tajū kage bunshin no jutsu, **also he knows a powerful A-rank ninjutsu that took it's creator three years to develop but it took him one week to master.**" claimed the two halves. Now the old shinobi was knee deep in getting his hands on the boy. It didn't matter how much natural talent you had or how hard you worked, if you had the Kage bunshin no jutsu, it wouldn't matter for you could learn one years worth of experience in six months.**  
**

"You truly brought me a diamond among rocks Zetsu... my faith is not given out easily but you have earned it."

His lone sharingan shifted into a into a purple eye with multiple rings around his pupil resembling a ripple pattern.

He went through a few hand seals before stopping at the snake seal and focused his chakra intensely.

"**Gedō: Rinne Tensei no Jutsu.". **A demonic head faded through the ground, it was surrounded by a purple aura and had the kanji for 'king' on it's forehead. It opened it's mouth and out came a single wisp of green energy which ensnared Naruto's body, it instantly healed his wound where his heart should have been however there was an scar over his heart that seemed to look like lightning sparking away from the point of impact.

A few seconds passed and one could hear heavy breathing coming from Naruto. He was alive but he was unconscious.

"He will not awaken for a few more days... so... Zetsu begin a blood transfusion." Zetsu nodded at his master's command and readied the necessary things required for a transfusion. A few hours later the transfusion was a complete success. The mans blood was now running through this boys veins.

"So tell me Zetsu of the Uchiha that killed him?". The old man was curious, but he needed Zetsu confirm his suspicions.

"Ooh could I tell him pleeaassee." begged the white half to it's black counterpart. knowing that it's other half was going to interrupt when it talked the black half just let it speak whatever was on it's mind. "**fine.**"

"Well the Uchiha was just and he... that's right he left he village to join up with a nuke-nin what was his name oro... oro, Oregano." said the white half trying to place a name. "**Orochimaru.**" answered the black half. They've seen the man before and they were just at a meeting discussing his actions... how could it forget, the name is easy to remember. "yeah that it!"

"Who is this... Orochimaru?"

"he-" spoke the white man before he was interupted by the black one. "**He was the former student of the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, during the second great shinobi war he aided his village greatly along with his two teammates Jiraiya and Tsunade Senju.**" The old man scowled at the name 'Senju' as if someone had just kicked his puppy. **"They later fought an icon of the shinobi world, Hanzo no Sanshouo, where the old ninja would spare the three of them and give them the title of 'Densetsu no Sannin'. Later Orochimaru performed ghastly experiments on children where he would later flee his village and become a criminal. He was also the orchestrator of the Konoha invasion I informed you of where he assassinated the Yondaime Kazekage and tried to assassinate the Sandaime Hokage his former teacher,**** but he was barely able to kill the old Hokage despite the fact that Sarutobi lost much of his power thanks to old age, Orochimaru even went as far to revive his two predecessor's, but their power was being limited at the time, even still the Sandaime came out on top when he sealed the the two Hokage and poisoned Orocimaru's arms."**

"This Orochimaru, was barely able to kill 'Tobirama's Monkey' even when old age had affected him and he couldn't kill this Hanzo a shinobi from some backwash village even with two others among them a Senju." The old ninja was quickly gathering his thoughts. "Orochimaru doesn't sound like much of a great shinobi... I know that Sarutobi is strong, he maybe stronger than Tobirama but he is still far from comparing to Hashirama's or my own level in power... my future student would become much greater of a threat then his 'pet' of an Uchiha." said the man as he chuckled darkly.

* * *

A few days later Naruto awoke and he saw nothing but darkness. Until a voice cut through the air like a knife through butter.

"I see you have awakened young member of the Uzumaki clan." Naruto looked up and saw... The oldest man he had ever seen, this guy topped the Sandaime Hokage in old age easily. And he was standing over him like a hawk.

"W-where am I... SASUKE!" shouted Naruto as he pulled himself up "owoowowowowo." he chanted but. "What I don't feel any pain... where's the wound.". Then he noticed something strange there was a strange lightning like scar over his chest where his heart should be also... he was naked. Then he looked back at the old man again.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO, PLEASE TELL ME YOUR NOT SOME SHINOBI PEDO LIKE THAT OROCHIMARU-TEME!." He screamed at the top of his lungs.

The old man sweat dropped at the blondes behaviour.

"I am not a 'pedo' Uzumaki and you are not dead yet." said the old man. Naruto examined the old man, this guy looked like some old bat who would argue with his wife. but then he noticed the scythe in the mans hands.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO, YOUR A SHINIGAMI WHO'S COME TO TAKE ME TO HELL PLEASE, PLEASE I WANT TO LIVE" screamed Naruto in a girly way. "OK SORRY IF I TOOK THOSE PERVY MAGAZINES THEIR NOT MINE I SWEAR THEIR KIBA'S!" assured Naruto.

"I am not the shinigami young Uzumaki." this garnered the the blondes attention.

"Then who are you? And where am I? and where are my clothes?" asked Naruto.

"You are safe, and your wounds have healed tremendously... as to what happened to your clothes... I burned them." said the man, when he noticed that the blonde was crying anime tears and chanting 'my beautiful orange jumpsuit.'. But did he have to burn the underwear.

The man sat stop his root like throne and cleared his throat amassing the boys attention. "As to who I am... I am the 'Ghost of the Uchiha'... I am Madara Uchiha." said the man now known as Madara.

Naruto just looked at the legendary dumbly and then he laughed. "Yeah right, your Madara Uchiha, as if, Madara is dead." Madara sweat dropped at the blonde, first of all it was easier for him to believe that the old man was the shinigami, second he originally thought he was a pedo and third he hadn't noticed his sharingan.

"Look into my eyes Uzumaki." Naruto saw and beheld sharingan eyes, one was hidden behind his bang.

"S-so you are Madara Uchiha." stuttered Naruto as he took in another pair of sharingan.

"Yes and I have also given you the power of the Uchiha clan." spoke Madara.

"I can awaken the sharingan." asked Naruto.

"Yes and you can use the bloodline like any other Uchiha." replied Madara.

"Cool." said Naruto. "You know old man You ain't half bad.". Naruto was smiling his foxy grin, he didn't care now he could get those cool eyes and maybe he could perform genjutsu.

"Yes, yes but young Uzumaki... tell me what do you think of this reality?" asked Madara. He needed to know if he was going to coerce the blonde to help him.

"What do you mean?" inquired Naruto.

"What I mean is what do you expect from this world?" pressed Madara.

"Well I expect Love and friendship in this world and hopefully a place where people would understand another and not have to fear eachother." responded Naruto but Madara scoffed at the idea.

"In this world people don't get what they wish most, and that is a fact... we are subjected to the whims of this reality, that is filled with suffering and hatred, when there is light the is also darkness, one cannot exist without the other." uttered Madara. "There are only 'winners' and 'losers' in this world along with the selfish desires to create a lasting peace... but there can be no peace when the world is flooded by rage, it is just the way of the world."

"What you say has some truth to it." muttered Naruto.

"I hate this world... only the powerful decided fate and not the weak... without strength you will become a slave to those who are, but even still the strong can can only do so much when compared to the power of the world, I despise this world with all my being, that's why I want to change it, change what has been fated for this world..." announced Madara. "I will create a world of peace and love where there is no hatred and no pain."

"That sounds wrong..." said Naruto.

"You will think like that... for now." assured Madara. "however... you could have anything you ever wanted in this dream world... I know how you jinchūriki are treated, sorry former jinchūriki, they saw you as nothing more than a constant reminder of their pain." explained the Madara. "Let me guess... the villagers they feared you, hated you, denied you the right to live, the right to love and they ignored your existence all together... am I correct?" asked the shinobi.

"Well... yes." whispered Naruto as his eyes were overshadowed by his hair.

"Then those people were stupid, they let their fears rule them and their hatred blinded them." assured the the anicent Uchiha. "As long as there are things in this world that people don't understand, they will always live in terror." finished the Madara.

"but there are people I still care for!" shouted Naruto.

"Like who, my fellow clan member, that killed you." bit back Madara. Naruto then started having flashbacks of his time with Sasuke and he was right, Sasuke's hatred had consumed him, it became him, where he would hurt anyone if it meant he would gain power. "I see that you understand."

"what would happen in this dream world?" questioned Naruto.

"Anything you ever wanted would become reality. You can create people, manipulate landscapes, even revive the dead." answered Madara where Naruto gasped, he could meet his parents, find out who they were.

Madara then channelled chakra to his left eye and whispered "**Tsukuyomi**".

Naruto and Madara were then transported to a white void.

"This is what the dream world will initially look like." then Madara's appearance began to change, he now looked much younger and healthier. "This is what will happen, it's a genjutsu... however my eye cannot create this... I require a stronger power in order to create this genjutsu."

"What would you need?" asked Naruto as he was liking this plan more and more.

"In order to cast the genjutsu I or another mengekyō sharingan user must cast the tsukuyomi on the moon." informed Madara.

"Sounds easy enough." said Naruto brushing off what Madara said.

"No... if I could just cast tsukuyomi on the moon I would have done it already." retorted Madara. The old Uchiha then began to explain the history of the juubi along with the rikudō sennin and his sons.

"I see we require the power of the Juubi as a catalyst so we could cast the tsukuyomi on the moon." said Naruto, understanding everything he was told, surprising Madara with his intelligent talk.

"Exactly... however in order to revive the Juubi we need to combine the nine bijū and seal them within the Gedō Mazō and then one of us would become it's jinchūriki and we'd cast the genjutsu on the world forcing everyone into the dream scape." explained Madara. "I have given you my blood which will allow you to control the Gedō Mazō, however you require the Rinnegan to summon it."

Naruto and Madara were now out of the genjutsu.

"Uzumaki... I gave you a second chance, so will you repay me someday?" queried Madara.

Naruto's eyes were downcast and his hair was covering his eyes. But he nodded his head. This was the perfect chance for revenge against all those idiotic villagers.

"So... now is the time to ask... what is your first name?" asked Madara.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki." announced the blonde Uzumaki, dropping his psychological mask.

"Maelstrom... that's a strong name... a good one too... and do you have any regrets?" pressed Madara.

"I regret... not killing Sasuke Uchiha." proclaimed Naruto as he made eye contact with Madara. However instead of the ocean blue that they were they were now blood red with three tomoe surrounding the pupil, however the pattern changed into a three pointed scythe-like shuriken with multiple protrusions on the pattern.

"Very well... from today you are now... my student... Naruto." said Madara with a small smile

"Today we will commence the Eye of the Moon plan." said Naruto. "and bring peace to this world."


	2. heart of fire

Madara's student.

**Disclaimer: Naruto and it's characters are owned by Masashi Kishimoto,**

**Heart of Fire**

She was crushed, why, the boy that had apparently loved her was dead. It hadn't been a month since a certain blonde ball of energy, passed on. She wasn't the only one suffering, Hinata was too, she had a crush on the idiot, but she never had the courage to tell him, now she had lost her chance as well.

She was so useless, if only she may have been stronger she could have been there to help Naruto. But no, she was busy fawning over someone that hated her. She was so blind to the obvious truth that the orange loving kid with the ocean eyes, saw her as the centre of the world. But now he was gone and it seemed the village just felt empty, devoid of emotion.

The sun had lost it's warmth and the wind was... cold. It now rained more often ever since he... died, and it was supposed to be called the Land of Fire not, land of Sad Rain. Now she knew how Amegakure felt.

The village seemed to return to the status quo, but sometimes wounds took a lot longer to heal than others. Everyday she would visit Konohamaru and check up on his well being. But she always found him training, saying that 'I will continue his legacy.'. That sentence seemed to spark something within her, it felt like there was an opportunity around the corner, but it was naging at her mind, what was she supposed to do?

She remembered when her team, did the tree climbing exercise, apparently she had near perfect chakra control, wasn't there something that involved great chakra control, she couldn't remember but she was sure it would come to her.

* * *

Tsunade Senju, was sitting behind her desk doing what she dreaded most... paperwork, filing missions, approving D-ranks. Stuff that didn't even matter. How she would give for a certain rambunctious blonde to call her Baa-chan, despite how she hated that nick-name, and yet she let him call her that.

She should have done more for him, possibly given him better living conditions or gave him more money so he could live. Apparently, Naruto had gathered up quite a bit of money thanks to all the missions he would do. But she heard that he rarely spent it and he only brought things he needed,

'He could have gotten better clothing than that jumpsuit.' she thought. Naruto when ever he had gotten any money after becoming a shinobi, he gave it away to orphans and the orphanage. But after he died the orphans stop getting any funds. Even the matron that run the place came in and told her about it, though when she asked she always said, 'it was signed as anonymous.'.

That knucklehead had a heart of gold, and he was the purest soul you could meet. She believed that he would earn the acknowledgement of the village someday, but now today or any other day. She turned her head to the left and picked up a picture. It was her and the sun-kissed blonde, on the road back to Konoha where she would become Hokage. In the picture she was hugging him and they were both smiling wildy. He really was like a son to him, but now he was gone, thanks to the Uchiha, she issued a capture on sight order if her ninja ever saw him. She wouldn't kill him, thats not what 'he' would want, plus the civilian council and the elders pulled some strings and passed her judgement, because they needed the sharingan.

'What a load of bull.' she thought Angrily. She heard a knock at the door and she ushered the person in. It was Sakura Haruno, Naruto's teammate. Now she was confused, what does she want?

Her thoughts were broken when the pink haired girls voice broke the silence.

"Tsunade-sama... I wish to speak with you." she said. But Tsunade could tell that she was nervous for one, their eyes hadn't connected and two the girls body language was screaming guilt.

She sucked up her stalwart Hokage demeanour. "Do you require something Sakura?" she asked.

"Tsunade-sama, I ask of you to... take me on as your apprentice." she pronounced. Sakura's heart was beating hard and fast, it took all her courage just to stand in-front of the woman.

Tsunade was genuinely surprised. She never expected this question to come from her. But why? She understood the request easily, but there must have been a motive behind.

"Shizune!" she shouted in a commanding tone. Her assistant/apprentice came running through the door.

"Yes Tsunade-sama?' she asked. Whenever her maser used this tone of voice, she was always a bit peeved.

"Please bring me the file on Sakura Haruno." she ordered. Shizune nodded and quickly left the room for the file. The two kunoichi left in the room were quiet like the grave. Tsunade intertwined her fingers and placed the in front of her face. She was studying the girl in front of her, the first thought that came to mind was 'fangirl' the bane of all true kunoichi's. It was because of ninja like this that gave the word kunoichi a bad name and that's why they were never taken seriously.

Sakura was being scrutinised before, Tsunade she din't know her thoughts or feelings but she knew that the they weren't good because of the look that she was giving her. She couldn't not now, not when she had something to prove, something to fulfill.

Shizune returned with the folder in hand and and gave to to her master. Tsunade ordered her to leave, this must be done privately. Tsunade examied the folder before opening it, on the page there was a picture of Sakura after she had recently become a genin. She scanned every page every word, that was within the file.

She snapped it shut and turned her gaze back on the girl.

"Sakura Haruno... your files says some things that... are really dissatisfactory." were the words that Tsunade used.

Sakura was hurt but she knew it was true.

"It says... doesn't take shinobi skills and training seriously... too obsessed with personal affections that get in the way of teamwork and concentration." spoke Tsunade blankly. "It also has reports on your missions and chūnin exam preliminary battle with Ino Yamanaka."

"In your mission reports mainly your first C-rank turned A-rank, it explains in detail about how, over reliance on teammates when faced with a superior adversary clouded judgement and stayed behind the scenes without participating once in team action to save their sensei who was trapped... then there's the report on your prelim match with Ino Yamanaka... chosen words are 'pathetic'... by Kurenai Yūhi... 'barely has mastery of the basic academy jutsu and showed no other skills other than below-average' taijutsu, says Asuma Sarutobi and 'disgrace to all kunoichi' says Anko Mitarashi and 'who let he in the academy?' says Ibiki Morino."

Sakura's confidence was breaking fast, everything she said was right and she can't dispute that.

"But this is not important..." spoke Tsunade as she finished reciting the report. "Why do you wish to become my apprentice Sakura?"

That was the question Tsunade wanted to know the most.

"Because, I wish to be a strong Kunoichi... and serve the leaf village and become an admirable medic-nin." spoke Sakura with false confidence.

"No..." was what Sakura heard. She looked up saw Tsunade looking at her sympathetically. "Sakura tell me the truth why do you want to become my apprentice?" queried Tsunade.

Sakura gasped the Hokage knew she was lying, but she just wants to know the real reason why. "I want to become stronger... I want to learn medical-ninjutsu so I can save people... people die I know that but doesn't mean we can't give them the chance to live... I don't want people like Naruto to die." she started freely sobbing. "I want to become strong to make him proud of me, I want my life to have a purpose, I don't want Naruto's death to be for nothing... I want his will to carry on through me and all the others... so please take me on as your apprentice." pleaded the pink haired genin.

Tsunade expected that answer. "Very well Sakura Haruno, you are now my apprentice, we will start tomorrow but don't expect me to go easy on you, my training will be hard and rigorous."

Sakura steeled herself and faced her new teacher. "Yes Tsunade-sensei I won't fail you!"

And with that said I new promise was made, to a blond haired boy.

* * *

Somewhere dark and cold was an old man sitting on a wooden throne, a kusarigama in hand that substituted as his cane. This man was Madara Uchiha and he was watching his only student Naruto Uzumaki going through physical torture... technically it was a physical workout.

It was a week ago when Naruto's rehabilitation finished and the first thing hey started on was Naruto's physical muscle. When Naruto first started he had a lot of baby fat and not much muscle. Madara knew that needed to be corrected and soon. So he forced Naruto into his training by doing one thousand pushups, one thousand sit ups, one thousand squats and two hours of non stop running. To Naruto, Madara was a slave driver.

After Naruto had woken up, Zetsu brought him some new clothes after his old ones were destroyed by his new sensei. His new attire consisted of a leather vest, anbu style pants, finger-less leather gloves and a pair of black ninja sandals. When questioned how Zetsu got them it didn't answer, but the white half did.

It explained that the big flower was growing even more white Zetsu's and that the artificial humans can turn into other people and they bought the clothes with fake money. So that was how Zetsu got the clothes no-more questions were asked.

Surprisingly Madara had a quaint knowledge of fūinjutsu. He immediately created gravity seals designed for Naruto to increase his speed, strength and physical mass. And it was a great plan, already Madara was able to see the results of the tor-training he had Naruto undergo. There was the faint build up of muscle where the body parts that Naruto targeted.

Over the week Madara had gotten to know the hyperactive blond and he was... intriguing, even after dropping the psychological mask, Naruto still held on to some of his tendencies. He had a peculiar obsession for ramen calling it the 'food of the gods', he still liked the colour orange despite the verbal beating he got from Madara saying that orange was a stupid and useless colour to which the two argued for hours on end saying whether or not orange was or was not a stupid colour, but Naruto sported a small smile afterwards.

But now Naruto was a quiet and reserved individual, he never complained well not to Madara any way and he smiled less. And it seemed like Naruto was really bitter towards the people of Konoha, which was what the old Uchiha wanted. A great change to Naruto now was that he was a perfectionist that didn't stop until he fully mastered what he was learning, which reminded Madara of himself.

But the most amazing thing about his student was that he had untapped potential lying within him as if a great flood was being held back by a wall made of sticks. You didn't need the sharingan to see it even without the **Kage bunshin no jutsu** it was there, he was pleased that Zetsu brought him the boy, he now had a powerful weapon to carry on his legacy and will.

But one thing he did take offence to was the quality of the shinobi of the current age. Where the 'elites' were unable to capture a blonde haired boy wearing a bright orange jumpsuit in the middle of the day.

But now he was pondering whether or not to start teaching Naruto elemental manipulation, but to do that he would need to discover Naruto's chakra nature. For if he was going to use the boy he was going to make him as strong as possible because he was now unable to do much.

In a way Naruto reminded Madara of his younger brother Izuna. In more ways than one. They shared the same determination and quiet nature and were similar when it came to fighting, focused and quick-thinking. But one thing about the blonde that surprised Madara, was Naruto's deceptive nature.

The boy was cunning and tricky, Madara likened him to a fox, ironic considering he was a container for massive orange fox with nine tails... maybe thats where he got his love for orange. But this talent would certainly be a boon in the future, Madara never knew what Naruto was scheming it was well hidden by a wall of words but Madara had a feeling that Naruto was planing something. And speaking of the fox, it seemed that Naruto was able to retain his incredible healing ability, now he could use the shadow clone jutsu to full effect without any negative drawbacks.

'the future.' thought Madara. The ancient Uchiha knew he didn't have much time left, even while connected to the statue that was keeping him alive. He had about 3 and a half years left before the statue stop giving him chakra to sustain himself.

But there was one thing on Madara's mind that gave him pause. The Kyuubi attack, the beast was sealed in the boy by the Yondaime Hokage but why would the fox just randomly attack the village when it had the chance to escape and be free, by attacking the village it had another chance to be sealed again. Unless someone was controlling it, couldn't have been his enemy, _Hashirama_, because he was dead and Zetsu told him he was sealed.

So who could it have been... another Uchiha.

"Zetsu!" yelled Madara hoarsley. In a few minutes he could see the venus fly trap that opened up to expose his head.

"**Yes.**" asked the black half. Why did Madara call for him the last time he visited was when he gave Naruto his new clothes.

"Find out everything you can about the Kyuubi attack thirteen years ago, and see what could have caused it and who was controlling it." commanded Madara.

The white half was confused why would he care about the kyuubi attack but the black half understood fully.

"**I'll check it out.**" said the black half he was about to sink in he ground before the white counterpart spoke up. "Oh and heres the papers you wanted!" spoke the white cheerfully. It handed Madara the papers and sunk into the ground. Madara examined the papers, yep perfect.

"Naruto!" called Madara. Naruto stopped on his 924th pushup and just stared at his sensei. Madara called him over and began to explain chakra natures and affinities.

"Naruto... you see this in my hand." said Madara. Naruto just stared at the papers, what was so special about them.

"Pieces of paper." he answered blankly. That was another thing about him that was new after dropping the mask, Naruto was now devoid of emotion or he just never revealed his emotions.

"Yes and no... these are chakra papers." spoke Madara, But Naruto didn't seem like he was following on with the same thought. "These papers are grown from a tree that is infused and grown from chakra... they are able to tell you what affinity you have to one of the basic elements, Fire, Water, Wind, Earth and Lightning each one has their own strengths and weaknesses.". Naruto just nodded they were quite interesting papers.

"Now... I have little doubt that you have a Fire affinity in part to my blood thats running through you." spoke Madara.

"Wait sensei..." asked Naruto. Now he had the old mans attention. "How do you tell what chakra nature you have with these papers?".

Madara was getting around to that. He handed Naruto one of the papers and held onto to another. "Like this." said Madara. He channeled a small amount of chakra into the paper. What happened first was half of it ignited and turned to ash and while the second half split in two. "You see Naruto this paper is sensitive to chakra and when you channel even the smallest amount, something will occur... now tell me what happened to my paper?"

Naruto just recalled what he just saw. "First half of your paper ignited and turned to ash, then after the second half split in two."

"Exactly which means I have two affinities. Fire and Wind." Naruto just nodded, at least he had a teacher that was skilled in Fire jutsu. "Now to find out your affinity five things will happen to your paper. If your affinity is Fire like man your paper will burn, Wind also like mine will cut in half, Water it will become wet, Earth will crumble into dust while Lightning it will wrinkle." explained Madara. "but my main affinity is Fire since it was the first to appear."

Naruto nodded and look at his paper, he channeled his chakra into it and three things happened. First the paper split in two, the two halves that were left, one burned and turned into ash while the other wrinkled up.

Madara stared at the paper, three chakra natures, that was rare and they all appeared to be natural too. "It seems you have three affinities Naruto, Wind, Fire and Lightning." praised Madara.

"Cool... so when do we get started on elemental manipulation?" asked Naruto. He was really tired of doing all these exercises.

"You don't" said Madara.

"What!" spat Naruto. Why was he even doing all those punishing exercises. "But I have the Sharingan I can just predict my enemies attacks." stated Naruto. He didn't notice the wrinkly hand coming at him aimed for his head. A loud slap was heard as Madara's hand came into contact with the back of Naruto's head.

"Don't question your Master!" bellowed Madara. The blond was lying on the floor clutching the back of his head.

This was the first time Naruto was being rebellious in front of Madara and then he said something stupid. "I just did you old goat!". Several tick marks appeared on Madara's face, he didn't mind being called old but an old goat was something he didn't stand. He gripped his Kusarigama and started whacking Naruto with it multiple times on it's blunt end while Naruto was repeating, 'ow ow I'm sorry ow ow.'.

Around about this time Zetsu retuned and was treated with a rather amusing sight. Madara was hitting Naruto with the blunt side of his kusarigama, although the hits didn't really hurt Naruto he just wanted to stop being hit by an old man it was breaking his reputation.

After a few minutes of 'discipline' by Madara, the old Uchiha sat back down in his throne like chair. "Naruto, there is a limitation to the Sharingan." said Madara gaining the blondes attention. "Even though we can see all our opponents movements doesn't mean we can intercept them all the time, you must train your body to be able to overcome every threat and the sharingan will be your tool to further overwhelm your opponent... because if you can track their movements your own body will not be able to keep up with your opponents." explained Madara. "Thats why I gave you weight seals to increase the amount of speed and strength within you attacks while your other exercises are to increase you stamina.".

Now Naruto understood, if he only explained that to him in the beginning. "You could have just said at the beginning." mumbled Naruto.

"I wanted you to figure it out." said Madara. But Naruto was surprised by that statement. "I want you to be able to figure these things out yourself for if you are going to deploy the eye of the moon plan, then you will face powerful opponents like the kages." clarified Madara.

"Now get back to your training or do you want me to hit you again." said Madara with an evil glint in his eye. Naruto nodded and went back to training.

Madara faced Zetsu. "That didn't take long." commented the former Uchiha leader.

Zetsu just stared impassively at it's creator. "**Thats because of what I found** was quite interesting."

"And what did you find?" asked Madara.

"A note from the Yondaime Hokage to the Sandaime saying **a person claiming to be Madara Uchiha took control of the kyuubi and attacked the village**... The village has become quite lazy if it can be infiltrated so easily... **but back to the kyuubi attacker**" spoke Zetsu.

"Impossible, I was sitting right here thirteen years ago and even then my body was not like it was I couldn't be able to extract the kyuubi and and attack the Konohagakure." growling Madara. "Some Uchiha is impersonating me, a copycat, we need to find this person and kill him he could be a threat to me and my plans."

"**And I did just that.**" declared Zetsu. Somehow Zetsu always seemed to please him more and more. "Whoever had attacked the village has been manipulating the Akatsuki, through the guise of Madara Uchiha, **although I couldn't place a name I have found out that he has ensnared Nagato, and has ordered him to collect the biju to seal in the statue.**"

Madara was in thought someone was influencing Nagato to carry out the exact same plan he thought of. This person must have been a really good copycat or he just took pleasure in using a name that he couldn't measure up to. But he was influencing the only other person who could summon the old statue.

'When the time is right I will have Naruto deal with the impersonator because I cannot anymore, although I would love nothing more than to deploy the infinite tsukuyomi, this person is controlling "my" pawns and if it's one thing I hate... is people who meddle in others affairs... The Eye of the Moon plan was "my" idea only I or "my" heir Naruto will deploy it... no one else, this Madara aspirer must be... eliminated.' connived Madara.

* * *

It's been two months since that that time when Madara was told about the Kyuubi attacks instigator. He then told Naruto about hoping to have him become even more loyal to him and it worked like a charm, Naruto became even more devoted and loyal to Madara saying that he will kill the fake Madara that caused his life to become hell. But there was one thing missing.

'The fake Madara was responsible for the attack against the village, he may have even had a hand in the Uchiha massacre.' thought Naruto was he was resting from his physical training. 'It was because of him that the village hates me but also the Yondaime Hokage had a part to play in that... but... the fake Madara may have killed my parents.'

"Zetsu!" yelled Naruto. If there was anyone that could find out who his parents were it was the plant man.

Zetsu rose up from the ground, only his upper body was visible.

"Yes Naruto?" asked Zetsu. This was the first time the blonde asked for something from the coloured man.

"I want you to run a DNA test at the Konoha hospital by infiltrating the village to find out who my parents were.". Zetsu was surprised, he never expected something like that.

"**Ok but first, I will need some of your blood **so I can compare it to anyone in the leaf village." stated Zetsu. An hour later they began a blood extraction, they watched as the red liquid filled up the small container.

"I will be back in a few hours." said the plant thing.

* * *

It was night in Konoha and all was quiet. Not a single soul was stirring not even in the hospital.

Zetsu morphed from the ground, in the middle of the reception area. Black Zetsu being a powerful sensor felt nothing in the hospital except for it's patients.

"Do you know Naruto hates hospitals." stated the white version to the black one. "**Yes**" it simply said. "Oh come on, I wanted to surprise you."

They made their way to a certain wing in the hospital where they found many things including operating machines used for scanning DNA.

"Ooh this is the place right?" asked the white. "**No shit.**" they took out the necessary hospital equipment needed for the procedure, Zetsu didn't have finger prints so it wouldn't leave behind any.

Zetsu typed on the keyboard that operated the computer. It then compared the DNA results between Naruto and his parents hoping to find an inkling on who they were.

The first picture that came up on the screen, was a beautiful red headed woman with violet eyes and a round face.

"Ooh she's pretty." said white Zetsu. "**This is Naruto's mother... her name is... Kushina Uzumaki, brithday: July 10, Blood type: B, Jonin, status: deceased.**" stated black Zetsu. "Oh poor Naruto... time for the father quick, quick." said White Zetsu with glee.

The Second picture that appeared was a handsome spiky blonde haired man with blue eyes.

White Zetsu was shocked, The Yondaime Hokage was Naruto's father. Now it made sense to the artificial human, of course Yondaime would seal the Kyuubi within his son.

"**Minato Namikaze, birthday: January 25, Blood type: B, Kage, status: deceased.**" spoke Black Zetsu.

"Now this is a surprising turn of events... who should we tell first Naruto or Madara?"

"**Lets tell them both**." spoke black Zetsu. "Ooh can't wait for Naruto's reaction." said White Zetsu. The fly trap man morphed into the ground not before ridding any evidence that it was there. "Wait." said White Zetsu. "There's more."

Zetsu eyed this new information that appeared on the computer screen. it was tracing other relatives but since Naruto's parents didn't have any siblings it instantly went through grandparents and great-grandparents.

"**What do we have here.**" stated the black half

* * *

The sun was shining brightly over the Konohagakure, the birds were singing, the rivers were flowing, the leaves were dancing in the wind and two freaks wearing green jumpsuits were shouting about the power of youth.

Sakura Haruno was on her way to the Yamanaka flower ship. The village seemed happy, happier than it has ever been. But Sakura she was just normal.

The flower shop was now in sight and she could see her best friend Ino Yamanaka behind the check out examining her nails for the seventeenth time that day. She sighed some people never changed, Ino used to do that when they were younger.

She opened the Yamanaka flower shop door and heard a ring of the door bell. Ino was broken out of her stupor when her best friend walked in.

"Hey Sakura." greeted the platinum blonde.

"Hey Ino!" greeted Sakrua back.

"So I heard the news." said Ino trying to start up a conversation with the pinkette.

"What news?" asked Sakura.

"Oh you know... theres been word that a certain pink haired genin became the apprentice to the Godaime Hokage Tsunade Senju..." spoke Ino in a informative tone. "But those have to be rumours, since they never said anything about your massive forehead in it."

"What you say Ino-pig!" screeched Sakura flames of feminine fury flickering off her form.

"You heard what I said Billboard- brow!" said Ino grinding her teeth together, their noses were inches apart and they looked like they were about to tear each other a new one... until Kiba walked through the door.

"Hey Sakura, hey Ino." said Kiba with a happy grin on his face totally unaware of the raging behemoths in front of him.

"GET THE FUCK OUT KIBA!" they both yelled at the same time as they threw bouquets of flowers at him. Which somehow against the laws of physics propelled him out onto the street, a trail of blood flying of his lip and his eyes were wide and white. Kiba felt like a mountain had just hit him... today just wasn't his day.

At the same time Shikamaru walked around the corner and saw Kiba unconscious on the ground sporting a large bump on his head and a trail of blood at the corner of his lip, and possibly some cracked ribs. When Shikamaru looked to his right he saw Ino and Sakura arguing, more like screaming like raging banshees and calling each other names.

"Troublesome." muttered Shikamaru as he stepped over Kiba and continued on his path.

Whoever had the thought that women were sensitive creatures by nature, must have been stupid at the time. I mean seriously this is why I don't get my mom mad, she's dangerous enough as it is. But back to Sakura and Ino.

"You are so lucky Sakura I mean being apprenticed to 'the' Tsunade of the Sannin, do you know how many women would kill or maim for that position." commented Ino.

"I know but I'm not doing this for myself or anybody else." pronounced Sakura. Ino was taken back at what Sakura said, then why is she doing it?

"But if not for anybody or yourself, then why?" inquired Ino.

Sakura looked down at the ground. Ino got the message that it was incredibly painful to talk about. "I'm doing it because of a promise I made." she said sadly.

Deciding to drop the topic... for now. "Ok Sakura what kind of flower would you like today?"

"Can I get some white roses? Please Ino." asked Sakura in a sincere voice.

"White roses great, the symbol of passion, remembrence, happiness and... love, you chose well forehead." said Ino as she tied a bouquet of white roses together. "So who's the lucky guy thats got your eye?" asked Ino knowing this would be good gossip.

"There for Naruto." said Sakura quietly. Ino gasped she knew she had just treaded on unwanted ground. And with that Sakura left the shop. Ino watching her retreating form.

Ino was in the same boat as Sakura, even though she wasn't close with Naruto she still regretted all the times she'd make fun of him and punch him. If only she could take them back.

The walk to the cemetery was quiet and quick. Sakura was on auto pilot, her mind pre-occupied with everything she wanted to do with her former blonde teammate but now that would never happen.

When she reached the cemetery she walked over to the Naruto's headstone, but she wasn't the only one that was there. Hinata was standing there as well. Everyone in their academy days could see that Hinata liked Naruto, and somehow Naruto was so dense that he never noticed.

Sakura walked up to the tombstone and laid the white roses in front of it. Hinata didn't seem to acknowledge her presence. When Hinata had heard that Naruto died, she didn't cry, she didn't vent her frustrations, she didn't blame anyone, she just became detached from everyone.

A few minutes of silence Hinata left the cemetery maybe to give Sakura some alone time or just because she wanted to. Deciding that now that they were perfectly alone Sakura said what was on her mind.

"Hey Naruto-kun." she started off. "I came to visit again and I brought flowers... Ino says hello." she smiled thinking of the memories she had with the blond. "I went to Tsunade-sama today and I asked if she could take me one as her student... and she said yes... I'm going to mainly be training in medical ninjutsu and possibly Tsunade-sama's incredible strength."

"I want you to know that... I'll visit once every week if I can so we can just talk, ya know." she giggled for a second. "I really miss you, I miss your smile, that atrocious jumpsuit you always wore, I miss your competitive rivalry with... Sasuke, I miss that loud voice of yours." she smiled as she lifted off some of the qualities Naruto had. "Just so you know I'm sorry how I treated you, I never really bothered to get to know you, though now I wished I had."

She was looking for more words to say but she was running out. "I'll come by again next week ok... bye Naruto." she said. She turned and left the cemetery. But she didn't notice Kakashi standing a bit away, he watched everything, and now he had even more regrets.

He walked up to the headstone and just stared at it impassively. He was standing there for hours on end. Until he walked away saying a silent prayer for his student. Until he was shaken from his thoughts by a loud voice. "KAKASHI MY ETERNAL RIVAL, TODAY WE MUST BATHE IN THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUR YOUTH!" roared an enthusiastic voice. It seems he was going to do another of Guy's challenges today. His shoulders slumped in depression, he was going to be hounded by Guy until he did one of his challenges.

* * *

Tsunade was sitting behind her desk doing the bane of all kages... paperwork. She opened her drawer and took out a bottle of sake that she got for herself. She took a swig of the alcohol, there was nothing that could break the peace and quiet she was having now. Everyone's emotional wounds seemed to had healed after her favourite blonds passing.

She took another swig when suddenly one of her ANBU agents appeared kneeling in front of her causing her to spit out her drink.

"Hokage-sama there was a breach in security of the village less than 24 hours ago." informed the ANBU.

"What!" she yelled. "How did this happen!" she demanded.

"Less than half an hour ago, a chūnin stationed at the hospital, searched over the video recordings last night and he found the intruder on the video strolling through the hospital, this person was wearing a black cloak, emblazoned with red clouds." continued the ANBU agent.

'Akutsuki... but what would they want with the hospital.' she thought. "Bird was there anything else that the camera feeds picked up?" the ANBU agent now identified as bird nodded.

"After the chūnin reported the disturbance to the ANBU, A team was sent over to study what was found, but what we found should only be for your eyes only Hokage-sama." said bird.

Tsunade thought over what she would need to do. "Get me Shizune, Shikaku, Kakashi and Jiraiya, knowing the pervert he could be at the hot springs." ordered Tsunade.

"At once!" said bird as he disappeared in a whirlwind of leaves. Tsunade got up behind her desk and started walking to the hospital.

When she arrived there was already a team of ANBU members waiting for her. They bowed in respect and took her to the security room where all the tapes at the hospital were made. When she entered the room Shizune was already waiting for her, with her master's pet pig Tonton in her arms along with Shikaku Nara who gave her a nod. Though she expected Kakashi to be late, but Jiraiya wasn't here, until the door opened behind her and trotted in Jiraiya with a serious expression carved into his visage.

"Ok hime what was so important that it had to interrupt my 'research'." asked Jiraiya. Tsunade gained a tick mark on her forehead. Even after Naruto's death he was still focused on writing those perverted trash.

"The village had been infiltrated during the night, we're soon going to look at the footage but I want Kakashi here for this." said Tsunade as her annoyance over the toad sennin faded. Jiraiya, Shizune and Shikaku were surprised and worried, Konohagakure was one of the most difficult places to sneak into, it was just as hard to get into like Amegakure and their security. You needed to be a master of stealth just to get past the sensory barrier that surrounded Konoha but to freely walk in with a black cloak with red clouds on it without drawing attention to yourself was near impossible. When Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki entered the village looking for Naruto that was different. Itachi was a former Konoha ANBU captain so of course he knew of the villages defences and the way to get around them and Kisame had assassinated other countries daimyos and gotten away so he at least was an expert at stealth.

An hour passed and yet Kakashi had yet to arrive Tsunade gained a tick mark at his tardiness. Another hour passed and Tsunade had gotten another tick mark at Kakashi being two hours late. By the time of the third hour had passed, Tsunade now had three tick marks and boy was she pissed.

The door opened to reveal Kakashi reading that stupid orange smut he read. He greeted the three others in the room with a casual "yo" and a eye smile but instead of a hello back he got a punch in the face by Tsunade, lucky for him it wasn't chakra infused. Kakshi got up off the floor and dusted himself off.

"Now that we are all here lets get Kakashi up to speed..." said Jiraiya trying to diffuse the situation since things have been tense between the two sannin and Kakashi, Jiraiya cleared his throat and spoke to Kakashi, since it was better if he did it and not Tsunade. "Over the night the Leaf village was infiltrated by an unknown assailant, who they are and how they got in still remains a mystery as they penetrated through the sensory barrier with relative ease... however they weren't really careful when they arrived here at the hospital where we caught them on the buildings video surveillance but what we do know is that the assailant was wearing a black cloak with red clouds."

They now had Kakashi's full attention, if it was anything concerning the Akutsuki it wasn't good. Shizune tapped a few buttons on the keyboard activated the monitor and selected the recorded tape. When the image came to life the first thing they saw was the reception area. Then what looked like a venus fly trap like thing started morphing from the ground and then became a full body and as clear as day they could see the black cloak with the red clouds.

"The chūnin was right it is the Akutsuki." said Shizune and Tonton oinked worriedly. "But what could the Akutsuki want with this hospital, theres nothing special about it." spoke Shizune getting an oink of agreement from Tonton.

"But they already accessed the village when they were looking for Naruto, but those were Itachi and that other ninja Kisame, why would another Akutsuki agent come here again, and there's something not right here." stated Shikaku, all eyes were on him even the pigs. "From what the information tells us that Jiraiya-sama was able to conjure up is that the Akutsuki work in pairs, so where's his partner." said Shikaku as he gestured toward Zetsu on the screen.

"This is starting to get more confusing by the second, none of this information gives us something to go on... but Shizune's right why the hospital." said Tsunade as she rubbed her temple.

"Maybe it's not the Hospital that interests them..." spoke Kakashi getting everyone's attention. He was about to before a new voice made itself known.

"Maybe it has nothing to do with the hospital at all or whatever they need to do is within the building." everyone in the room turned their attention toward the door when after a second scowls started sprouting. Before the doorway was an old man with black spiky hair, covered in bandages mainly in areas such as his right eye and right arm leaning on a cane.

"Danzo." growled Jiraiya. The 'Darkness of the Shinobi' was standing before everyone his impassive face unreadable. Along with him were the Hokage's two other advisors. Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane.

"What are you doing here?" asked Shikaku. Anyone could see that his body was tense but it was always tense around Danzo.

"We received a message that the village had been infiltrated by an agent of the Akutsuki." stated Homura.

"Is this true Tsunade?" asked Koharu.

"Yes." answered Tsunade, her unease and annoyance just rippling off her.

"Then you have also yet made another lapse of judgement on the security of Konoha." spoke Danzo, the scowls just got a whole lot bigger. "First, the sharingan abandon's the village and not a day after we lose our weapon the jinchūriki and now a wanted group of missing ninja are now able to waltz freely from within and out our village."

"Those circumstances were not her fault." defended Shikaku. "It was the Uchiha's own choice to leave the village and it was his choice to kill Naruto and we have no idea about the capabilities of the rest of the Akutsuki."

Danzo didn't seem fazed but he knew this was not a battle he could win at the moment. All the seven people in the room turned their attention back to the screen where the plant thing opened up to reveal a man, one half completely black and the other white with green hair.

"Perculiar." said Homura. This person's appearance was... strange to say the least. But being half coloured was not the weirdest to Homura it was the fly trap like appendage.

They watched as the black and white man, walked through the hospital to a certain wing. When he arrived Shizune and Tsunade instantly recognised it as the room where all the blood tests and all other things concerning blood is performed. Then the plant thing took out a small vial of red liquid and scanned it's contents into the monitor.

And what appeared next made everyone freeze, it was a picture of Kushina Uzumaki 'The red hot blooded Habanero'. They were unable to hear anything the person was saying because the video doesn't record sound. They paused the monitor again and decided to have a chat.

"Why would the Akutsuki be interested in Kushina? She's dead." inquired Jiraiya.

"Maybe it had to be the fact the she was the former Jinchūriki of the kyuubi." answered Shikaku. Shikaku was later given knowledge of this as the village's head Jōnin.

"No it's something else, but what?" said Tsunade as she bit her finger.

They continued to play the taping where they saw something else that shocked them. An image of Minato Namikaze appeared on the screen.

"Ok that's it I give up, what do the Akutsuki want with dead people!?" yelled Tsunade, the pieces of the puzzle were not fitting together, none of this made any sense.

Tsunade studied the image of her predecessor and Jiraiya's former student. It was amazing how no one figured out that Naruto was Minato's son, I mean come on, the kid was a younger clone of the man. Thats it Naruto!

"Jiariya, Kakashi do you think this has some connection to Naruto?" asked Tsunade.

"No nothing comes to mind, Naruto is dead, I don't see why the Akutsuki are interested with him now since the Kyuubi's chakra has dispersed." responded Kakashi.

"Same here hime, but I don't see why the Akutsuki 'would' care about Naruto's parentage, they wouldn't care if he was kami's kid... this doesn't make any sense." said Jiraiya as he rubbed his hand through his hair.

They watched the rest of the recording and they were back to square one. In fact watching the video it just made things even more confusing, questions needed to be answered but the only people who had the answers were the Akutsuki.

With confusing thoughts in their minds all the occupants in the room left, except Jiraiya who kept staring at the monitor in front of him, why Minato and Kushina, what do they have to do with anything the Akutsuki planned.

* * *

At Myōkuzan the Great Toad Sage was pondering whether to tell Jiraiya that Naruto is still alive. He had argued with himself for hours whether or not to tell him. But in his prophecy he said that either a great a saviour or destroyer would come about in the world, but it was not his place to decide such things. In the end he decided to withhold the information from Jiraiya until it was truly necessary. He would just 'observing all creation, watching as nature takes it's course.'. But he would tell Jiraiya of the new news he had received.

"Hey ya old geezer wake up!" yelled Shima a toad sage of Myōkuzan.

"MA! you Shouldn't call the honourable sage such a disrespectful title." berated Fukasaku another sage of the maze mountain.

"Shut up ya old fart! We've been sitten here for hours and now dinner is all cold, it's not easy bein a housewife ya know!" yelled Shima.

"Stop callin me an old fart ya dusty bag! And who cares about dinner!" bit back Fukasaku.

"I care! Since I'm the one doing tha cooking!" both old toads started arguing gaining the Honourable Sage's attention.

"Now, now spouses shouldn't fight." said the elder. The two small toads looked back at the elder waiting for what he was going to say.

"Please summon Jiraiya here as soon as you can there is something I must tell him.". The two toads were astonished the old toad wanted to speak to Jiraiya again?

Fukasaku then did the appropriate hand signs for a reverse summoning.

"**Gyaku Kuchiyose no jutsu.**" yelled Fukasaku as he slammed his hand down on the ground where multiple symbols appeared on the ground. Smoke appeared and it revealed the form of Jiraiya.

The Sannin was flabbergasted, he never expected to be back at Myōbokuzan. "Fukasaku-sama?" asked Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya-chan the great lord elder wishes to speak with you." said Fukasaku. Jiraiya turned and faced the great elder.

"Will ya hurry up I wanna to hav dinner!" shouted Shima. Her annoyance was very well known at this point.

"Ah now that we are here... who are you again?" said the elder. Everyone seemed to deflate at this.

"Jiraiya!, Jiraiya!" yelled Shima. She wanted to get this over with and go and make dinner.

"Ah yes... Jiraiya... I have summoned you here because I have had another vision... another prophecy." said the sage.

"What was in your vision?" asked Jiraiya. If another vision had been made it was either good or bad

"In my dream, I saw a great beast, a foul creature... It created countries, swallowed oceans, split the land, carried mountains and with it's breath spawned hurricane's... and it's mere presence alone will immerse the world in terror... and yet this creature is a part of nature and nature is a part of it." spoke the sage.

Jiraiya was scared this beast didn't sound all that the nice to him. "This beast will come to our world soon and with it probably our destruction... it is the harbinger of the End days... when you hear it's howl you will know that it has come." spoke the Elder sage. This seemed to depress everyone else in the room, that was not a good way to start a prophecy.

"However, there was someone else in my dream." continued the elder sage.

"Who?" asked Jiraiya. He needed to find this person and possibly save the world.

"I cannot say, this being was clouded from me." answered the sage. "But this person was forged from darkness and fire, bears the scars of the winds of war and the tides of sorrow hammer against him, he carries the hatred of a thousand men and the love of none... He holds up the Pillars of the Earth and his power sparks hope and fear in the world... he will rise and subjugate the beast..." Jiraiya gained some relief of who the sage described.

"But..." that one word seemed to awaken something in Jiraiya. "When he does enslave the beast he will either bring salvation... or despair... depending on which path he takes." spoke the sage it opened it's eyes and examined Jiraiya. "To unearth this person you must stare into the eyes of the Abyss and shadows... and it will find you."

"Is that it?" asked Jiraiya.

"Yes that is it." spoke the sage. "But Jiraiya... this person may be an even greater threat than the beast." with those words Jiraiya was sent back to where he was summoned.

* * *

Jiraiya found himself in the Hokage's Office. His sudden reappearance startled Tsunade.

"Jiraiya what happened?!... where did you go?!" shouted Tsunade. Jiraiya cowered under the glare. He then started to tell her everything the sage told him about the great beast and the person of fire.

"A great beast that swallows oceans and a man that bears the scars of the winds of war..." Tsunade was baffled. "Jiraiya do you think this beast is the kyuubi?" asked Tsunade.

"No I don't think so Hime, I believe that this beast is even a greater threat than the kyuubi." answered Jiraiya.

"And what of this mysterious person... the one 'with eyes like the abyss'." said Tsunade.

"I don't know hime this is all that I was given, I'm just as perplexed as you are." said Jiraiya. "But there was something that the elder warned me about." said Jiraiya, gaining Tsunade's attention. "He said that this person may be an even greater threat than the beast." spoke Jiraiya with a grim voice.

They both sat in the room while silence reigned of over them.

* * *

At dark the Dark hovel with Madara and Naruto. Madara was having a nap, since he's old. Naruto was resting, sleeping soundly. Until Madara got up and whacked him over his head with the blunt side of his Kusarigama.

"Ow! What was that for!" yelled/asked Naruto.

"We are now going to begin the first part of your true training, Naruto we are going to begin elemental manipulation." explained Madara. This got Naruto excited because he was fed up with all the physical exercises. "I believe that your physical body had adjusted well to all the exercises."

Naruto got up and took off his black vest and he was right Naruto was now well built, He wasn't overly muscular, and yet he wasn't skinny as a twig and he was lean and fit, a perfect combination. Then Madara finally took notice of the necklace around Naruto's neck.

It had a green crystal in the middle with two accessories on either side. Madara had seen that necklace before.

"Naruto..." said Madara. Naruto turned to his sensei after putting his black vest back on. "where did you get that necklace?" asked Madara.

Naruto looked down and saw the necklace hanging by his neck. "I won it in a bet, from the old woman who hides behind a genjutsu to make herself look young." Answered Naruto.

"Tell me... I wish to know... did that necklace belong to the First Hokage?" inquired Madara.

"Um yeah it did." answered Naruto.

Madara didn't respond but he thinking if that could work. "doesn't matter... Naruto since we have discovered that you have three charka nature, all of which are natural, we are going to start with the one I am most familiar with... Fire release."

The ancient Uchiha tapped his cane/scythe and out came some random white Zetsu. The white Zetsu kneeled in front of Madara. The old Uchiha the lifted his Kusarigama and channeled chakra into it and decapitated the head of the white Zetsu and then it turned into a tree.

"These Zetsu's are basically clones made of the first Hokage's DNA, I channelled my yang chakra through my scythe and used the **Hien no jutsu** (Flying swallow jutsu) simultaneously... thats why this dead Zetsu turned into a tree when it came in contact with my Yang chakra."

"I don't understand." said Naruto. But Madara expected this.

"I will explain, there are two types of chakra in this world that people can utilise. Yin chakra and Yang chakra." said Madara. "Yin chakra is making imagination into reality and is the spiritual energy that is talked about... while Yang Chakra is breathing life into form and it is the physical energy."

"I see so when you killed the clone, you breathed life into it then it became a tree." said Naruto.

"Exactly my young apprentice... but lets get back to the original reason why I killed this Zetsu.". Madara plucked a leaf from one of its branches and held it between his fingers. "In order to strengthen your fire jutsu's, you must be able to take fire manipulation to the highest level in order to do this you must be able to convert a certain amount of chakra into fire, and burn this leaf fully." Madara then plucked two more leaves. "For wind and lightning you must do the same however each element has different... personalities you could say, for usually our chakra nature is taken right out of our general personalities."

"So what is the personalities of Fire,Wind and Lightning?" asked Naruto.

"For fire, imagine your chakra as a ball then compress the ball and release all that energy at once... although I don't have lightning nature I can still teach it to you, for lightning, imagine your chakra as fast streaks arcing about at irregular intervals... and for wind cut your chakra in two and then grind them together like sharpening a blade... your quite lucky Naruto."

"Why?" asked Naruto.

"The three natures we have talked about, happen to be the most offensive and combative elements of the five basic natures." explained Madara. He coughed a little after the sentence. "Zetsu calls them the 'triple threat'.".

"But won't I need to learn any defensive jutsu's?" questioned Naruto.

"That's why we have the **Susanoo**." clarified Madara.

"**Susanoo**?" said Naruto.

"Its when you use both **Amaterasu** and the **Tsukuyomi **at the same time creating the perfect defence." spoke Madara. "now start you fire manipulation training... or do you require some more discipline.".

Naruto nodded and he was about to start training when Zetsu appeared between the two.

"Zetsu?" said Madara curiously.

"Hello... this is great you two aren't taking your naps so now we can tell eachother what we have discovered." said White Zetsu happily.

"Spit it out already!" snapped Madara angrily. While Naruto's thoughts on his master was 'is this guy bipolar.'

"**What we have discovered is quite** entertaining." said Zetsu. Zetsu took out two folders from within his robe and handed one to Naruto. Naruto opened the folder to see a beautiful red haired woman with amazing violet eyes.

"Who is she?" asked Naruto. This woman was amazingly beautiful.

"That... is your mother... Kushina Uzumaki" said Zetsu. Naruto gasped and his eyes widened, now that he looked at the folder he could see some resemblance between them, such as the shape of their faces and the shape of their eyes.

"**There's more, once we infiltrated the hospital I allowed myself to be viewed by the security surveillance** where later the Hokage and several high ranking shinobi went to watch the tape...** and I discovered something.**" This gained Naruto's attention. "It turns out that your mother was the **jinchūriki of the kyuubi before you.**"

"That seems to explain a lot of things..." said Madara now that he thought about it. "Maybe when your mother was carrying you within her womb, you subconsciously absorbed or inherited some of the kyuubi's chakra... resulting in those whisker marks." continued Madara. "This could present ourselves with an opportunity to fuel the the Gedō Mazō with the kyuubi's chakra, yet... it could cause you to lose your startling recuperative powers and other powers you inherited."

Naruto was absorbing everything, his mother was the container of the kyuubi before him and they now had the chance to further the Eye of the Moon plan, but at the cost of all the powers the kyuubi gave him. And from what the folder said, his mother was dead.

"Yes but that is not the most surprising thing..." spoke Zetsu cutting everyone off from their thoughts. "**It's who your father is that's the most surprising.**" Zetsu then handed Naruto the other folder he had.

Naruto took the folder and opened it up. Where he received the shock of his life. There right in the folder was a picture of the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze.

"Is this my..." said Naruto with a cold tone of voice.

"**Yes.**" answered Zetsu. Naruto stared at the picture of his father. So many feelings running though him, but mainly anger, rage, animosity and hatred. Madara was watching his student carefully he then turned his gaze upon a four more folders within the plant mans hands.

back to Naruto.

Without even knowing Naruto channelled chakra to his right eye where the pattern of his mangekyō took shape. His three pointed scythe-like shuriken pattern with multiple small protrusions started to spin.

His right eye started to bleed as he perform the first of his mangekyō's abilities. "**Amaterasu.**" whispered Naruto.

Instantly the folder of his father was set ablaze by the black flames being reduced to ashes in seconds. Naruto was angry his rage was consuming him. His own father was the one that condemned him to a life of misery and loneliness and the Sandaime Hokage said that he didn't know who his parents were that he found him in a forest, but he lied, he lied right to his face, he knew he knew all along. Jiraiya he knew, of course he knew, kakashi aswell he must have known and Tsunade she was in on the loop too. He should have seen it sooner all the attention that Jiraiya and Sarutobi gave him, they wouldn't care about some random orphan they would care about the son of the Yondaime and the kyuubi container.

'They all knew... The Sandaime, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Tsunade... they all knew but they kept it from me... they kept the identity of the people most important to ME!' thought Naruto.

Then he screamed at the top of his lungs letting out all his anguish and yet he unconsciously activated both Mangekyō.

A white skeletal ribcage started to form around him protecting him like armour, then four white skeletal arms grew tied together by bolts and finally came the head... of Naruto's Susanoo.

Naruto's Susanoo was completely white in colour. It had four skeletal arms and and it's ribcage had four horizontal spikes on each rib. It's skull had four glowing yellow eyes and two forward facing bull horns along with sharp fang like teeth. After Naruto had stopped screaming he examined his **Susanoo**. And he was impressed

Before he looked at Madara, his teacher.

"I... am... the Curse of Hatred." said Naruto grimly and with a dark look in his eye which was only enhanced by the **Susanoo** surrounding him. Then his **Susanoo** roared as well, howling like a wolf.

Madara just smirked he now had the blonde's full loyalty and devotion and his **Susanoo** was rather impressive as well.

"Zetsu!" commanded Madara still with that unrestrained smirk. Zetsu jumped a little at Madara's tone. "get ready to transplant my eyes." ordered Madara.

"Yes/**Yes.**" both halves said at the same time.

'I leave my legacy to you Naruto and when the time is right I will repay you for your aid... someday.' thought Madara.


	3. Black Dragon

Madara's student.

**Disclaimer: Naruto and it's characters are owned by Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Black Dragon**

His breathing was calm and even, you couldn't see any inkling of fear and anxiety. He had been training for the last two years for this, to become stronger, to kill. He had been put through the toughest training, he suffered broken bones, concussions, overwhelming blood loss, you name the injury and he had it. But not once did a wound ever leave a scar, there was no mark of battle, or proof that he was wounded, only his skin which had one scar, a scar that looked like it was hit by a lightning bolt and arced outwards. Ever since that time two years ago, he had become a changed person, he held no remorse, no hesitation, there was no shred of forgiveness in his heart.

He doesn't remember what the trees looked like nor the sky. He hasn't breathed in the scent of flowers in eternity, he couldn't remember what leaves sounded like when they flew in the wind. He hadn't felt the light of the sun beam down upon him, he couldn't remember what shape were the clouds. He wouldn't remember the feeling of glory the mountains gave off. He couldn't remember the the faces of the people he called friends, no... family. The only thing he could remember from coming to the place he was at now. Was blood red eyes and a chirping hand.

The only thing he knew what was certain at the moment was the sweat on his body and the Katana in his hand. The blonde spiky haired boy was now a man... at the age of fifteen he could pass off as a nineteen year old. He was shirtless you could see all his rippling lean muscles even through clothing. He had bloodied bandages on his hands, signs that he would hit something until to breaks.

The attire he was wearing was black armoured pants that covered his thighs and calves, black snug boots with claws on the toes and spiked spurs on the heel. And a light blue rope belt with the end hanging between his inner-thigh and crotch ending below his knee. The Katana's blade was silvery blue and the sword had no guard, just the way the blonde man liked it, instead of the usual grip for katana's this one was completely metal and had a grey grip and to top it off the sword had a long 23 inch blue rope that was connected to the hilt.

He wondered how strong he really was, he had no one to compare his power to, except for the old man. But he was old and he couldn't fight anymore, so he really did have no one. Time was every shinobi's enemy. He believed he was extremely powerful, given the amount of chakra he has and the way he could use it. That was another thing he had improved and that was his chakra control, previously he had quite horrendous chakra control but that wasn't his fault, it's just he had too much chakra. He created **kage bunshins** everyday until he worked his chakra control to perfection, whether it was by climbing waterfalls while balancing kunai's on his fingers at the same time and simultaneously floating leaves all over his body... some could think that was overkill but he needed the training.

His control was now flawless he could utilise the Hokage's great strength if he wanted to, but he preferred quick quiet kills over slamming your fist into someone's face and breaking their jaws at the same time. That's why he chose to take up Kenjutsu because it complimented his Wind Nature perfectly. His skill in nature manipulation had taken the most leaps and bounds. He could now cut raging infernos three times his size in half with his Wind Nature, He could set fire to a waterfall, and shatter Hurricane's with his lightning.

His Genjutsu skill which was impossible for him to do, was now possible thanks to his increased intelligence and control. He could now cast genjutsu without even using the sharingan. And his genjutsu's caused his victims to go brain dead and insane because of his 'Vivid' imagination.

He could also perform medical ninjutsu but his prowess in the art was nowhere near that of Tsunade's but it was good enough so if he ever got into a bad situation he could pull himself out of it.

Along with all his other skills his proficiency with weapons was quite admirable with the sharingan he could now aim and throw his kunai with pinpoint strikes, he tested this out by throwing a kunai at a fly that was buzzing around, bisecting it from it's wings.

But now he was testing out his reactions and senses.

He was blindfolded, the only thing he could use was his hearing, smell, touch and taste. He was facing multiple white Zetsu's.

When they converged on him he didn't flinch he didn't even move a muscle. He channelled chakra flow into his Katana that was designed to absorbed the energy. Now his weapon was coated with wind increasing it's cutting power and lethality.

One Zetsu came up behind him hoping to take him by surprise, but the scarred man turned around and bisected the artificial human, he blocked a kunai aimed at the side of his rib with the flat side of his katana, he grabbed it out of the air and threw at another Zetsu. He slashed another, the wind on his Katana making him more efficiently deadly.

He sealed his Katana on a portable seal on his right wrist. He went through a couple of handsigns and breathed in and shouted.

"**Fūton: Koryū kisoku no Jutsu (Wind release: Great Dragon breath technique)!**." He blew out a massive head of a japanese dragon made of lacerating wind that was four times his size. It flew at the Zetsu with overwhelming speed that it tore apart anything in it's path until scraps were left, the Zetsu didn't have time to blink before they dropped to the ground dead bisecting cuts all over their bodies.

He unsealed his Katana from his wrist and parried a kunai blow to the head, he channeled wind chakra into his sword which cut through the kunai like butter and killed the Zetsu. He heard movement to his left and kicked an unfortunate Zetsu in the face, impacting against his jaw and sending him flying back a few metres away.

He heard multiple foot steps running at him and like before he sealed his katana away. He want through a couple of handsigns and spoke the name of the jutsu.

"**Katon: Ryūen Hōka no Jutsu (Fire release: Dragon Flame Release Song technique)!**" yelled the blonde man as he spat out a number of dragon shaped fire heads. They flame heads hit their marks as five Zetsu's were incinerated by the hot fire. The man unsealed his Katana and started to tear through the ranks of the Zetsus.

His taijutsu was interesting as it appeared he was dancing when he was actually using agility mixed in with strength to deal powerful blows to his enemy.

A Zetsu yelled as he went up to attack the man. But it's surroundings changed, all the other Zetsus now looked like the blonde man with his eyes blindfolded. enraged it started to ruthlessly attack it's comrades hoping to find out which was was it's real target. The Zetsu was caught in a genjutsu.

The man stabbed his Katana in the ground where an unsuspecting Zetsu was trying to crawl his way over to him was skewered, the blonde then quickly went through some more handsigns. "**Raiton: Jibashi (Lightning release: Electromagnetic murder)!**" yelled the man as he slammed his palms on the ground an electric wave burst forth shocking everyone that was caught before their nervous system was fried and they dropped dead with heavy thuds and they were smouldering a little.

The man picked up his Katana again and started channeling his chakra into it. He stabbed a Zetsu behind him without even turning around, he took the kunai that was in the Zetsu's hand, channeled some lighting chakra through it and threw the knife at another Zetsu penetrating into it's skull and out the other end and stabbing another in the head as it stopped it's flight.

The man couldn't see his handiwork but he knew he scored some points in. Three Zetsu's jumped him from behind, where the four combatants, were locked in close combat. The man blocked a kunai attack and let it slide pass him where he kicked the Zetsu and killed it with a lighting charged kunai. He then killed the other two in a Horizontal sweeping slash, where it bisected the two plant men.

A large group of Zetsu's started to rush at the lone man, he unsealed a fūma shuriken from his left wrist. He channeled his wind chakra in to the large shuriken adding an extra set of rotating blades made of wind and whispered "**Shuriken Kage Bunshin no jutsu (Shuriken shadow clone technique).**" He threw the one shuriken which then became one hundred shuriken and all of them were wind enhanced, where they cut through the Zetsu's like sheep to the slaughter.

The man turned and faced another wave of Zetsu's. "**Sanzengarasu no jutsu (Scattering Thousand Crows Technique).**" said the man as one thousand crows flew in from behind him. The crows attacked the Zetsu's distracting them from the real threat. Which was the man and his Katana. He passed by them within a blink of an eye and all their heads were lopped off their shoulders.

One final party of Zetsu's rushed at the man. The man sealed his Katana and held out his right hand. Instantly a **Rasengan** appeared until the man pumped Wind chakra into it which then became a spinning white shuriken with a light blue ball in the middle.

"**Fūton: Rasenshuriken!**" yelled the man as he hurled the shuriken at the Zetsu's, when it made contact it expanded into a dome of small wind blades that attacked the Zetsu's on a mollecular level and finally killing them.

When the dome died down a crater was left with the Zetsu's lying on the floor. The man didn't celebrate, he didn't cheer he just stood there, until he turned his attention to someone clapping.

There was an extremely old man with a kusarigama in hand clapping as he watched the spectacle.

"Very good... very good." praised the man who was unfazed by all the deaths. "You have come far... everyone one of those Zetsu's were at least high chūnin level, and yet you made them look like academy students hehe... no one can dispute your power... your strength rivals my own back when I... was young and at my prime." said the man with a sickly smirk. "And you didn't even use your sharingan against them even more impressive."

The blonde man removed the cloth around his eyes revealing a pair blood red, fully-matured Sharingan, however they were not his eyes, those eyes were the eyes the old man his original pair, but he passed his own eyes to the young man and in return blonde gave his own to parched man.

He had spiky sun-kissed, silky blonde hair with chin length strands that framed the sides of his face where his sideburns were supposed to be and he had a few strands that fell between his eyes and parted at the bridge of his nose and he had a low spiky ponytail, over time his hair had become less wild and untamed and became smooth and silken losing some of the 'spike' to his hair, he was also 5, 7 1/2 ft in height instead of the midget height of 4,11 ft. However the man used to have whisker like marks.

"The Sharingan is merely a tool... just having it doesn't make me powerful... unless I train my other skills then theres no point in using the sharingan in battle if I get killed." stated the person blankly.

"Quite right... Naruto." the old man then started having coughing fits. The fifteen year old who could pass off as an adult was slightly worried for his sensei even though he didn't show it. He walked slowly up to his master and stood before him.

"You shouldn't over exert yourself with your heavy breathing... Madara-sensei." said Naruto emotionlessly.

"You will be in a similar situation when it is your time." said Madara as he finished his coughing. The legendary Uchiha was now weak but he was able to raise Naruto to suit his needs and continue his plans, but then there was the problem with the fake-Madara, who was manipulating the Akutsuki and Nagato.

"We'll see about that." said Naruto as he started to walk off toward his bed which was right in front of Madara. At first Naruto was uneasy sleeping in front of his sensei, he got the feeling that he was being watched and he was partially right, but eventually he got over his unease. Naruto sheathed his katana back in it's sheath which was right next to his bed. And then he dozed off, not dreaming about anything in particular.

Madara was watching his apprentice sleep. These past two years had been interesting to say the least. Naruto's potential and power soared when he used the **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** in conjunction with his training. Naruto was easily an S-rank shinobi where even the five Kage would have trouble fighting him, and he was quite the ingenious shinobi where he quickly came up with ways to overcome his weaknesses and flaws. Such as that last jutsu he used, **Fūton:** **rasenshuriken**. At first Naruto was unable to add his any of his chakra natures into the **Rasengan **and he could only do it with clones but he said it wasn't 'practical' enough, so he used that Uzumaki blood of his and his imagination. He created two seals on the palms of his hands that collects his chakra and stores it. Whenever he wanted to form a **Rasenshuriken** or a chakra nature enhanced **rasengan**, he would just activate the seal and it would convert his chakra into whatever one of his natures he wanted. Not even Madara or anyone else could think up such a diverse way to use seals, although to form the seals took Naruto some time, around a year was needed until the seals properly formed and only then you needed to have precise control of your chakra and be well versed in Fūinjutsu.

Later when Naruto had nearly finished his training, Zetsu and Madara later extracted what little of the kyuubi's chakra Naruto had in his body. They were able to get a portion of the Kyuubi's chakra from Naruto's body resulting in the loss of his whisker marks on his cheeks. However he still retained his remarkable healing abilities which pleased Madara to no end.

But one thing that surprised Madara were the remaining folders that Zetsu brought to him years ago. He would never had guessed what was in those folders but it also explains some of Naruto's immense potential.

Zetsu appeared before Madara his Akutsuki cloak quite clear in the dark hovel. "Yes Zetsu?"

"I have returned with **unfortuante news**." spoke Zetsu. "I was unable to get the identity of the **person who claims to be Madara...** in order to find out his identity I must **return to Konohagakure**."

"Then what's the problem?" asked Madara, he didn't see how hard it was to go in and get information.

"The problem is that the top ranking ninja of the village have seen me on their video serveillance, **You don't forget a person like me any day... it's also likely that the Hokage has informed the Jōnin of the village about my appearance and infiltration and they have now stationed their **ANBU black ops around the village keeping even greater watch than they did two years." explained Zetsu.

"Then why don't we just send more white Zetsu's." bit back Madara.

"Even though the copies can take on the appearance of others... **what's stopping Konoha from discovering that they are not who they say they are... **the clones aren't really that strong and against a ninja village we would need an army." Elaborated Zetsu.

"Do you think he's ready Zetsu?" asked Madara curisously. He wanted to know if Naruto was ready for the task of capturing Jinchūriki's he had to be sure no matter how powerful Naruto is.

"**No doubt in my mind that he is more than ready.**" spoke Zetsu.

"I was wrong about the prediction that the statue would keep supplying me chakra for three years and it's been two already..." spoke Madara hoarsely... even with a portion of the Kyuubi's chakra filling the statue, it would not be enough to save Madara, in fact it was that chakra that had been keeping him alive up until this moment. "however I only have three months left to live before the statue stops feeding me chakra... and until then I will train Naruto even harder... so that he can kill the fake me." informed Madara.

"Very well." said Zetsu as he melded with the ground.

* * *

Nagato acting through his guise of 'Pain' was watching Amegakure in the tallest tower of the village. Come on, must the tallest tower in every city be the lair of the villain, is their some kind of super villain rule book, never mind back to Pain.

"Pain" called out a voice behind the orange haired man.

It was his beautiful Partner and oldest friend, Konan. She stared at him with an impassive gaze and neutral face as always, but Nagato knew that was just her way of hiding her pain.

"Yes...Konan." Said Pain without turning to look at her.

"We need one more member among the Akatsuki..." informed Konan.

"I am well aware... with Orochiamru's defection from the organisation we do need to fill his place, but we also need to get the 'sky' ring from his possession before we allow any other member in the Akatsuki... but finding him is like trying to find a speck of salt on a beach." spoke Pain.

"Zetsu has informed me of a potential candidate... but he has yet to tell me, this person's identity nor his capabilities or anything else." said Konan.

"Zetsu... he always did have an eye for talent, as a few years ago it was him that informed us of Deidara as a potential member... and he was right... if Zetsu is correct about this candidate then this person will become a potential and powerful recruit." spoke Pain.

"Do you think this recruit can be trusted, and even if we do let him into the Akutsuki, will he be able to mee-" but she was cutoff by Pain.

"Konan, I understand that you have doubts about some of the... less savoury members of the Akatsuki, such as Sasori and Hidan..." spoke Pain. Konan still had her neutral face. "But we must trust Zetsu's judgement on this matter, maybe this shinobi may not be as violent like the other members." said Pain in his stoic voice. "Tell me... has Zetsu contacted this person?" asked Pain emotionlessly.

"Zetsu has told me that he has not setup any contact with the candidate... and it will take at least three months before he can discern the persons of interests location." notified Konan. " and our plans have been setback by a year... in part due to the meddling of the leaf village and Jiraiya of the Sannin." continued Konan.

Pain didn't seemed fazed by this news, in fact this was good news they could now be more prepared for the extraction of the Bijū.

The ripple eyed man looked up at the falling rain.

"What is it?" asked Konan.

"The winds of change are almost upon us." said Pain as he looked up at the sky. "Soon the world will be one step closer to peace." said Pain.

* * *

Orochimaru was coughing and wheezing in his bed. Things did not work out as planned, the body he was inhabiting was already rejecting him. He didn't know how it came to be this way, he had one more year left, one more before he was required to switch bodies again.

Sasuke wasn't ready, he wasn't as powerful as he wanted so his body was off limits and he couldn't take Kabuto's body he was just as important, who else would keep his test subjects alive and who else could create the medicine for Orochimaru. He coughed again, his form was racked with pain and he was spitting out blood. He needed to shed his skin again, like a snake, he needed a young rejuvenating being. He wanted the sharingan yes, but he wanted Sasuke at the peak of his power. There was still time but Orochimaru was blissfully unaware that time was every shinobi's enemy he just refused to believe it.

He heard a knock at the door, and he hailed the person to come in. It was his right hand man Kabuto Yakushi, his most trusted and loyal subordinate. He was carrying a tray filled with bottles and herbs and various utensils for creating medical alchemies.

"I have brought your medicine Orochimaru-sama." said Kabuto with that suave voice of his which makes this vulgar feeling rise up in me. If Kabuto was likened to any animal he would be a snake, extremely deceptive and cunning.

"Give it to me Kabuto you fool!." hissed Orochiamaru. Kabuto handed him a small vial filled with green liquid, he uncorked the bottle and forced it down his throat. The liquid tasted vile, but if it helped Orochimaru's health he wouldn't care.

"Orochimaru-sama you will have to switch bodies soon, your health is deteriorating every second you wait... Sasuke isn't ready to switch bodies so you will have to take another... in order to extend your life." assured Kabuto. "I suggest taking a body of one of the low level chūnin under our command."

"Yes very good Kabuto, tricky as ever... summon one of the chūnin under the facade of a promotion... and preferably if his body was weak, so that way I can transfer bodies sooner and take over Sasuke-kuns." commanded Orochimaru. Kabuto left to select one weak chūnin for his master.

'Soon I will have Sasuke-kun's body and, not even the Akutsuki can kill me... and I will also have the mangekyō... Sasuke-kun you think you could hide such powerful eyes from me.' plotted Orochimaru. 'It's a good thing he killed the kyuubi brat all those years ago, it has set the Akatsuki back by a few years and removed a potential thorn from my side.'

* * *

In a dark room all that was heard was birds chirping and all that you could see was lightning crackling around.

"**Chidori Senbon!**" yelled the Sasuke as he fired his new** chidori **variation at the archery targets, all of them hitting it's mark. There was several other targets around the room. Sasuke activated his **chidori** again and shouted. **"Chidori Nagashi!**." lightning started sizzling around the young Uchiha the lightning struck the targets destroying them.

Sasuke had changed over the two years, he was now taller and his face was more masculine, and he was lean and muscular. He now wore a white long-sleeved shirt which was open at the torso with a small Uchiha crest near the collar. He now has blue cloth that wraps around his waist that is suspended by a purple rope belt that is tied in a bow and black arm guards that went up to his forearms.

His personality hadn't changed much since he left Konohagakure. He was still arrogant and he still had dark thoughts about murdering his brother. I don't know what the girls saw in him, but spending years planning to kill someone is... pretty emo. But one thing that had changed was that his arrogance had somehow grown, thanks in part to Orochimaru constantly praising him. HE now had a mindset 'that only a Uchiha can defeat an Uchiha.'. Guess he didn't pay attention in history class when they were having a lesson on Hashirama Senju defeating Madara Uchiha... dumbass.

His thoughts were on how much progress he made in his training. Orochaimaru claimed he was about mid-Jōnin level, but Jōnin level wasn't good enough. His brother Itachi was an ANBU captain at the age of 13. And yet Sasuke hadn't reached that level yet.

'I need more, more power even though I have the Mangekyō, my other skills are not on par with that of Itachi's.'. Then he remembered something, he remembered when he got his Mangekyō and how he got it. In his mind killing Naruto was justified, he needed the power and the opportunity had presented itself to him, and he did just what his brother told him to do. He took the life of his best friend.

But now Sasuke had little room in his heart for remorse, when he kills his brother he would restart his clan and the Uchiha name would be redeemed.

* * *

It had been three months since Madara said he was going to die. He told Naruto the news, but the Uzumaki just took it like he normally would... emotionlessly. He he did feel sorry that the man that was the closest thing to family to him was going to die, then he didn't show it.

"Naruto." said Madara. Naruto just stared at him with his active sharingan and with that blank look of his... that face seemed to unnerve the white half of Zetsu. "Soon I am going to die... in less than a week." spoke Madara.

Naruto didn't respond nor did her physically respond.

"Today you leave the safety of the hovel and go out into the world." said Madara. "Your mission is to deploy the infinite Tsukuyomi on the world by gathering the Bijū and reviving the Juubi... but before you can begin the Eye of the Moon... plan you need to eliminate the fake Madara that has been manipulating the Akatsuki and my pawn, Nagato from within the shadows... and before you revive the Juubi you have to revive myself, by using my previous rinnegan that has been transplanted into Nagato, since your chakra signature is similar to mine in part to the blood transfusion I gave you all those years ago, you will be able to force Nagato to use the **Rinne Teneei no Jutsu **to revive me." continued Madara

"I understand what I have to do." spoke Naruto darkly and with the utmost confidence and determination.

"Very good... Zetsu will be assisting you with everything, he is now your subordinate and will obey any command you give out... even your own voice will silence Nagato's should Zetsu be ordered by the Akatsuki to do anything." clarified Madara.

"Very well." said Naruto.

The blonde watched as Madara disconnected himself form the statue, cutting off his chakra supply that was keeping him alive.

"Now go... my apprentice, my legacy, my heir and do not fail me..." said Madara as he closed his eyes and his life passed on, the Shinigami claiming his soul.

"I won't sensei." said Naruto. Naruto after two years and three months of living in a dark cave was going to leave. He walked up to to a large rock that blocked the exit. Naruto activated his eternal mangekyō sharingan.

His eternal mangekyō was a cross between Madara's and his own. It's pattern was a three pointed scythe-like shuriken with multiple smaller protrusion like blades on the pattern but it had Madara's pinwheel pattern that was located in the middle of his eye that surrounded his pupil only that it lacked the concentric dots around it.

Naruto activated his **Susanoo**. Naruto's was completely white in colour even the fiery aura was white, it had four clawed arms, it's ribcage had horizontal spikes on it, and it's skull had a pair of forward facing bull horns and small spikes on it's chin and four ominous glowing yellow eyes and sharp fang like teeth. The **Susanoo** raised it's fist and smashed the rock that was blocking the way with relative ease.

Naruto still incased in the **Susanoo** called out to Zetsu.

"Zetsu get me my armour and katana!" yelled Naruto. Zetsu nodded and went to retrieve the things. Naruto for the first time in two years saw sunlight, it radiated on him, it was warm and bright and full of hope, everything Naruto wasn't. The Uzumaki deactivated his **Susanoo** and surveyed his surroundings.

The first thing he noticed was a large skeleton that looked like it belonged to a great beast that died there long ago, and he also noticed that he was in a basin that was dotted with cliffs.

Then he sensed Zetsu return. The plant man handed him all the necessary clothes. A few minutes later Naruto was fully dressed. He wore the same black pants and boots along with the same long blue belt rope. But now he had black armour on his chest along with black metal protectors on his pecks, the armour did little to hide his killer figure. He had pronged black metal shoulder pads and pronged black clawed metal gloves and bracers. And to top it off he had a black ankle-length, sleeveless coat, the edges of the coat were tattered with bright red flame motifs on the edges along with the kanji for 'black dragon' (黒 竜) written in bright red on the back, the coat also had a hood and a long collar that held three silver magatama by strings.

The wind was now freely blowing Nartuo's hair, his short ponytail whipping in the air.

Zestu came up behind Naruto and commented. "Very handsome.". But Naruto thought that comment would be weird if Zetsu wasn't a clone.

"I will head to Konohagakure, and see if I can discover the identity of the Madara impersonator, this also gives me the opportunity to infiltrate my father's estate and see if I can get my hands on the **Hiraishin no jutsu (Flyring Thunder God techinque) **or any of my father's other jutsu." said Naruto.

"Ok **but you have to make a name for yourself... soon** the Akatsuki only accept S-rank shinobi and I have upped those chances by telling them **that I found someone to fill the void left by Orochimaru**." spoke Zetsu. Naruto visibly scowled at that name, suffice to say he wasn't Orochaimaru's biggest fan.

Naruto nodded at Zetsu's plan. "Also this... graveyard, could turn out to be a great base of operations, Zetsu have white Zetsu's hollow out this basin and create a base where everything I would need to utilise would be found, such as sleeping arrangements, armoury, medical wing and maybe add in a library, also bury the old goats body." commanded Naruto. "I will have to go by a different name, the world believes that Naruto Uzumaki is dead... so how does... Ryū Yokaze sound?" said Naruto. He took his katana sheath and placed it on his back.

Zetsu didn't say anything for he was saying the name countless times in his head.

"I like it/**I like it**." said the two halves at the same time. "goodbye Ryū." said Zetsu before he melded into the ground. Naruto now known as Ryū breathed in before walking to Konoha to the south. No one noticed the small tear on his cheek. That tear meant something to Naruto even though Madara and Naruto argued he still looked up to the man because he was the closest thing he had to a father and Madara himself knew it.

* * *

In Konoha, at the main gate. The two eternal gate guards of Konoha, Izumo Kamizuki and Kotetsu Hagane were playing cards to pass by time. They have been given this post for the last two years, even though the pay was good it was quite boring. The only people that came through the gate were civilians, travelling merchants and the occasional musician, along with some of their own ninja. But today was different.

"Hey Izumo when is something interesting gonna happen?" asked Kotetsu. "Got any two's?".

Be careful what you wish for you might just get." replied Izumo "Go fish."

"It's just I miss the old days when we would run around chasing Nar-" Kotetsu stopped his sentence before he recited the 'forbidden name'.

"I know... I miss him too... He always made the village seem like a happier place too... but the damn civilians don't know the difference between a kunai and the scroll it's sealed into... I miss his pranks... I particularly liked the one where he painted the Hokage monument in the middle of the day without anybody seeing him, especially with that hideous Orange jumpsuit he used to wear." said Izumo. Both men chuckled at the thought of the blonde boys antics.

"Or the time that he painted every major clans underwear orange." chuckled Kotetsu.

Their thoughts were soon interrupted when a hooded figure wearing peculiar armour and carrying a katana on his back walked up to the front gate and almost passed the registration booth.

"Hey!" shouted Kotetsu. The hooded figure looked back at the two gate guards, his hood was shrouding his eyes. But both men could see a man who had the aura of a powerful shinobi. "You have to register before you can enter the village." continued Kotetsu. The figure just stared at him blankly, which seemed to unnerve both men.

"Very well." said the figure, he strutted up to the booth and looked at the two chūnin before him.

"Ok let me get out the papers and you sign the waivers which will allow you... free pass into the village." said Izumo as he scratched his head. The figure just shrugged. "But first we have to ask you your name: Name?" asked Izumo.

"Ryū Yokaze." said the figure, but before the two gate guards could do anything they made the mistake of looking into a pair of sharingan eyes. A few seconds passed and the ninjas dropped to the ground. Kotetsu fell on the floor while Izumo's head banged against the desk. Naruto/Ryū checked Izumo's pulse and he could feel the even rhythm of his heart. He knew that ANBU teams are dispatched every two hours according to Zetsu's information, so that leaves a limited amount of time to get the information and get out, his father's estate was secondary. He was purposely cloaking his chakra so the barrier corps wouldn't detect him, but the Hyuuga clan would be a thorn, he'd have to watch out for them.

Ryū walked away from the booth and continued on into the village.

'Zetsu was right... the village has become lazy in the year's of temporary peace.' thought Naruto as he walked through the streets of Konoha. 'No wonder Orochimaru was able to get in easily and launch an invasion at the same time.'

As Ryū walked among the people, they didn't see his face because of his black hood, but some glanced at him because of his samurai like armour and long katana.

'If I was to take a guess where they register ninjas and their ninja log it would be around... the ANBU headquarters or... the Hokage tower.' mused Ryū. 'Hokage tower first then head to ANBU HQ when I don't find anything.'

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't register the shoulder that bumped into his. He heard a 'watch it buddy!' from behind him.

**A few minutes earlier.**

Shikamaru, Chōji and Kiba were walking down the street reminiscing about their recent missions.

"And I was all like ka-chow and Hinata was poppin the dudes with her jūken and Shino... well he was just being Shino." said Kiba excited. Shikamaru didn't seem to care and Chōji was stuffing his face with chips... again.

"Troublesome Kiba, why can't you tell a story normally like the writer of the this story that we're in." said Shikamaru.

The fellow shinobi's looked at Shikamaru as if he had lost all his intelligence.

"Uh Shikamaru we're not in a story," spoke Chōji as he stopped eating his chips when he heard what Shikamaru said.

"Screw what Shikamaru said back to-" but he was cutoff as a shoulder bumped into his own.

**Now**

Naruto turned to who he bumped into when the person rudely addressed him. And he was a little surprised when he glanced at Kiba, of all the shinobi he had to bump into it had to be the one covered with fleas and plagued with perverted thoughts, not to mention Kiba's voice was loud, he liked quiet people... like Zetsu. Naruto ignored him and kept on walking he didn't want to deal with people he disliked. Besides he had other problems like finding out about the identity of the fake Madara and taking what was rightfully his.

When Ryū started to walk away that was a move that pissed Kiba off.

"Hey!" yelled Kiba at the black clad mystery person.

"Um Kiba I don't think we should pick a fight with him..." said Chōji as he was a little intimidated by the samurai like shinobi... especially that pointy katana he had. "maybe you should forget about him." suggested Chōji.

"No someone's gotta teach this prick some lesson's in manners." said Kiba as he stomped off after the man. Akamaru who no one noticed till now just paw palmed his face, his master was always getting into trouble.

"Troublesome, come on Chōji lets hope he doesn't get into too much trouble." said Shikamaru as he lazily walked after Kiba.

Naruto had the Hokage tower in his sight, things were going smoothly. He then felt a hand clasp his left shoulder and when he looked back it was Kiba who was very angry. Thankfully the hood Naruto had on still overshadowed his eyes so nobody could see his sharingan, the reason why didn't turn them off is because he was just too awesome for that.

"Hey guy I think you should apologize." said Kiba sternly. Ryū couldn't care less so he was just going to play dumb.

"Apologize for what... walking on the street." said Naruto. This statement pissed Kiba off some more. His thoughts were on the line of 'this fucking smart ass.'.

"You think your funny huh?" said Kiba sarcastically. Ryū just responded with another smart ass answer.

"No I think I'm a comedian, I can be quite funny at times." answered Ryū with an annoying smirk. What he said just sent Kiba over the edge. Kiba tightened his grip on Naruto's armoured shoulder.

"Listen here, you will ap-" but he was cutoff as Ryū got out of his grip by spinning to his back, grabbed his right arm and pinned him to the ground with his left hand clutching Kiba's skull and his right hand holding his arm in the air.. Everyone that was on the street turned and saw some stranger pinning Kiba on the ground.

'Holy shit he's fast, I barely saw him move let alone flinch... who is this guy?' thought Kiba as he was currently eating dirt.

Shikamaru and Chōji arrived along with Akamaru where the two shinobi and the ninja dog all sighed. Shikamaru was right on the money about Kiba getting in trouble.

"troublesome... uh mr could you get off my friend, whatever he's done, than I formally apologise for it... troublesome." muttered Shikamaru.

Naruto just looked back at Shikamaru and he sighed he let go of Kiba and turned to Shikamaru.

"Keep your dog on a shorter leash... I have little tolerance for stupidity and ignorance." spat Ryū.

Shikamaru and Chōji were taken back by this comment and decided to back down from the fight. Kiba just scowled at his dog comments and growled a little, unfortunately Naruto heard the growl.

"Watch it mutt before I neuter you." threatened Naruto while leaking a bit of killer intent. Which made everyone on the street sweat a little and take a step back.

Naruto restarted his trek back to the Hokage tower.

"Wait!" yelled Shikamaru which was weird because shikamaru was never a loud person, Naruto halted in his stride and turned to Shikamaru. "What's your name?" asked Shikamaru.

"Ryū Yokaze." said Naruto.

Deciding he had enough with idiots Ryū turned his back on the trio of shinobi and continued on his original path to towards the Hokage tower. but Shikamaru narrowed his eyes.

With the Hokage tower in sight, Naruto took to the rooftops and he whispered the name of a very useful infiltration jutsu.

"**Meisaigakure no jutsu (Hiding with Camouflage technique).**" Naruto disappeared from existence but in fact made himself invisible. Naruto practiced this jutsu with black Zetsu who was an amazing sensor and could detect chakra from even lands as far away as the Land of Water. This caused Naruto's skill with the utsu to rival that of Mū, the second Tsuchikage. Where he was utterly invisible except for the extremely small air current distortion.

Ryū snuck into the tower with relative ease getting past the ANBU easily. He travelled the halls of the tower in relative silence since it was the only thing that he could make since no one could smell him or sense because of his skill and you'd be lucky just to find him in the air current distortion, however Naruto couldn't use this jutsu while in combat so it was designed more for tactical espionage than combat.

Then he found the door he was looking for, 'the ninja registration log.'. He opened the door and sighed with relief that no one was inside. He closed the door behind him and deactivated his invisibility. Luckily there was a computer in the room for processing shit. He sat in the chair and hacked into the account. Which had barely passable encryption, but since this was the least guarded area in the village it was to be expected.

He narrowed the list of results to any Uchiha disappearances over the last 30 years. Based upon the evidence of the Kyuubi attack fifteen years ago, this person had the sharingan to control the kyuubi there was no other explanation, he narrowed the field with disappearances because of the Uchiha massacre at the hands of Itachi there was only one person that survived and that was Sasuke so if there were any survivors they weren't in the village at the time, but it turned out 'all' the Uchiha were massacred well except Sasuke, but forget about that emo. And this was all to easy there had been only been one real disappearance.

"Obito Uchiha." said Naruto as he examined the name, he clicked on the profile and an image of Obito appeared. To Naruto he looked like an idiot with those goggles of his, but Madara taught him that looks were deceiving and his sensei was the prime example, even though Madara was an old goat he was still powerful, that was what Naruto couldn't dispute about the mummy.

'Died on a mission during the final period of the third shinobi world war, trying to rescue teammate Rin Nohara, was crushed under a rock avalanche but not before giving his sharingan to... Kakashi Hatake.' Naruto gritted his teeth at the man, so that was how Kakashi got the sharingan, and this Obito Uchiha was a student of Minato Namikaze, Naruto's father. 'body was never recovered, presumed dead...'

'so Obito is the fake Madara, but still he must have got out of the rock avalanche and later wouldn't return to Konoha afterwards.'. Then Naruto heard the click of the door behind him, he erased everything that was on the computer and slid back into his invisibility jutsu.

He watched silently within the room as the Hokage's secretary Shizune came in and started fiddling with the computer and printing out some documents of some random shinobi. Naruto took this opportunity to escape the tower.

Now with the fake Madara's identity in his hands he had enough time to break into the Yondaime's estate and retrieve 'his' jutsu.

* * *

At the main gate with the knocked out Izumo and Kotetsu an ANBU team was surveying the area when their sights landed on the chūnin. One purple haired cat masked ANBU gained a tick mark on her forehead because of the supposed 'Laziness' of the two ninja. She made her way down and slapped Izumo at the back of the head yelling wake up. But it didn't work, so she instead started shaking him like a ragdoll.

"Assistance!" yelled the ANBU. Her teammates came over to her postion and checked over the two shinobi.

"They have been knocked out with genjutsu." said a bird masked ANBU with spiky sandy hair. "It takes a master at genjutsu to do something like this, whoever did this their skill in genjutsu can rival Kurenai or even Itachi Uchiha, You three will stay here while I report this to the Hokage." finished the ANBU and a series of 'hai's' was heard before he shunshinned to the Hokage's office.

* * *

Tsunade was sitting in her office as always, Sakura's training had been pleasing she had already mastered medical ninjutsu and was now advancing particularly well. There hadn't been any trouble in the village since that plant like Akutsuki member.

She was brought out of her musings when her ANBU agent 'bird' appeared in her office kneeling in her office.

"Hokage-sama not five minutes ago did my team and I found the two gate guards, Izumo Kamizuki and Kotetsu Hagane knocked out by genjutsu." spoke the bird masked ANBU.

"what?!" questioned/bellowed Tsunade.

"I quickly deduced that they were knocked out less than an hour and a half ago." informed the ANBU. Then another boar masked- ANBU agent appeared in the same kneeling position as the other one.

"Hokage-sama someone has broken into the Yondaime's Hokages private estate." informed a Boar masked ANBU. This was giving Tsunade a migrain.

"Gather all available ANBU units and get me team Kurenai, team Asuma and Kakashi, if an enemy of the village gets their hands on the **Hiraishin** then it's bad news for us, GO!" roared Tsunade.

* * *

At the Namikaze estate, Naruto was making his way down into his father's library. Hoping to gather any useful jutsu but he needed to get one in particular. Breaking into the estate was easy for him, the outer gate was dotted with different sealing arrays that he was easily able to destroy thanks to the Uzumaki clan scrolls Zetsu would retrieve from the ruins of Uzushiogakure.

He knew he had alerted the ANBU of the village so he had to hurry. And thank the gods there it was sitting on a pedestal the scroll on how to learn the **Hiraishin** he opened it up and scanned it with his sharingan and it was the real deal, how foolish to just leave one of the most powerful jutsu's in the world and showcase it like a trophy.

He heard footsteps behind him and a "halt" he could sense three ANBU members, no one he knew. He unsealed three kunai from his left wrist and charged them with lightning chakra increasing their speed and cutting power. He threw them at the ANBU who had little time to react before they dropped dead. Ryū ran out of the Estate and into courtyard as he tucked the **Hiraishin **scroll away. Then he was surrounded by another team of ANBU going through some fast handsigns Naruto breathed in and yelled.

"**Katon: Ryūen Hōka no jutsu (Fire release: Dragon Flame Release Flame Song technique)****!**" he spat out some small fire dragon heads and they burned the ANBU members giving them fourth degree burns from the heat that bypassed their armour which from all the pain made them die from shock or were burned alive by the flames. He ran some more and came across teams Kurenai and Asuma. Then Kiba recognised the man.

"HEY I KNOW YOU! YOUR THAT GUY!" yelled Kiba and got a bark of approval from his partner Akamaru. This got confused looks from everyone minus Chōji and Shiakamaru.

"So you remember me your not as dumb as I first assumed." said Ryū which made Kiba go red in the face.

"Troublesome." muttered Shikamaru.

'I can't use the **Rasengan** it would give away my identity and I have to limit the amount of shadow clones I use, this is so troublesome.' thought Naruto. Which caused Shikamaru to sneeze.

Naruto went through some handsigns faster than anyone could see and channeled chakra into his fingers.

"**Fūton: Ookamitsume teikiatsu no jutsu (wind release: Wolf claw Cyclone technique)!**" yelled Naruto as he slashed the air creating four jagged wave like blade of wind that howled like wolves. Everyone there barely got out of the way as the wind blades travelled past them and sawed down four trees that were behind them creating clean cut chunks of wood. However team Kurenai failed to detect four other howling blades that were coming at them, apparently you can create eight claws of wind not four.

"**Doton: Doryūheki (earth release: Earth-Style Wall)!**" yelled a voice. Then a Earth wall with four bulldog heads popped up in front of team Kurenai, protecting them from the wind claws. However the wind sharpened blades cut deep into the wall, if it wasn't chakra enhanced then it would have cut clean through it was a miracle that the wall held because it was one inch away from penetrating.

Kakashi appeared before everyone his sharingan blazing.

"Is everyone all right?" asked Kakashi.

"Yeah were fine." answered Asuma.

"OK what can you tell me about his guy that I don't already know." inquired Kakashi and Shikamaru answered.

"His name is Ryū Yokaze." everyone looked at him with wide eyes. "Kiba, Chōji and I bumped into him earlier." continued Shikamaru. "What we have seen already is that he has a Wind and Fire affinity, that katana on his back signifies at least expertise in Kenjutsu but other than that we have no idea of his other skills."

"All of those are correct however there are a few things that you left out." said Ryū but he was interrupted as a tree grew behind his back and it's branches coiled itself around him. 'damn... I was hoping to not reveal my sharingan but it looks like I have to if I want to escape this genjutsu.' thought Naruto sadly.

Kurenai then appeared from the trunk of the tree a kunai in hand.

'**Magen: Kyō Tenchi-ten (demonic illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change).**' thought Naruto as he looked into Kurenai's eyes. Now it was Kurenai who was trapped by a tree. But that wasn't what shocked her it was the fact that the man before her had the.

"Sharingan." whispered Kurenai. Kurenai then found herself back in her own body she turned her head to see Hinata funneling her chakra into her, but she had to relay this new information. "Everyone genjutsu doesn't work against him!" shouted Kurenai.

"Why!" shouted Kiba back.

"Because he has the sharingan!" screeched Kurenai. Evryone was immediately shocked by this, another sharingan user, but how all the Uchiha corpses were burned so someone wouldn't be able to transplant the sharingan into their eyes. So how did this guy have it.

The wind seemed to react to everyone's shock as it frayed about more frantically. The chin length strands that framed the sides of Naruto's face fluttered around and the strands that fell between his eyes and parted at his nose ruffled a little. His black cloak with flame motifs whipped in the air.

"Yeah... I have the Sharingan, it was a gift from someone important to me." said Ryū cockily.

"Oh yeah and who?!" shouted Kiba.

"Why does it matter... the person is dead, just like your going to be soon." said Naruto darkly. He went through some handsigns.

"**Raiton: Raijū Hashiri Pakku no jutsu (lightning release: Beast Running Pack technique)!**" bellowed Naruto as he held out the palms of his hands as ten pale wolves made of lightning rushed at the group of shinobi. Naruto was controlling the wolves thanks to lightning chakra connected to his hands.

Asuma in gratitude to his quick thinking saved the lives of his team and Shino by utilising a wind jutsu. "**Fūton: Kaze engai no jutsu (wind release: Wind dome technique)!**" Yelled Asuma as a wind dome shielded the five shinobi. But the others weren't as lucky. The wolves were sharper than Katana's and they easily clawed past everyone else, five against ten (including Akamaru) wasn't a good number, whenever they dodged they were attacked by the striding onslaught of the hounds and the lightning numbed their bodies, how could they escape this. Ryū was about to finish them off when a shadow above him caused him to look up.

"**Tsūtenkyaku (Heavenly Foot of Pain)!**" Yelled the shadow. Naruto cancelled his jutsu and with his sharingan narrowly dodged the chakra enhanced falling axe kick. Dust instantly filled the area, it was so thick that only a Hyūga's Byakugan could see through it. Naruto was unfazed by the dust stinging his eyes as he just watched the handiwork of someone he used to call 'baa-chan'.

When the dust cleared, it revealed the silhouette of Tsunade Senju, the Godaime Hokage. Naruto would never forget about that monstrous strength anytime soon. But he just smirked this day turned out to be quite entertaining.

"Who are you? And why did you attack my ninja?" spoke Tsunade with a voice that proved she was worthy of being a leader. Naruto just smirked weren't they the ones that attacked him, he couldn't remember. Deciding to use psychological warfare he knew of the perfect way to get under her skin.

"Is that all you got, a simple strong axe kick." said Ryū. Which caused a frown to appear on her face. "I understand that in your old age, your not as strong as you once were... but I didn't know old age had gotten to you this bad, in fact I think a see a grey hair or two and maybe a few wrinkles." commented Naruto. Everyman in the world silently grimaced for their fellow male for making such a stupid comment. Tsunade's eyes were overshadowed by her hair and flames of righteous female fury flickering off her form and scorching the ground.

"ANBU EXECUTE HIM ON THE SPOT!" thundered Tsunade. Multiple ANBU that were hidden in the trees jumped out and drew their katana's on the samurai like man. Naruto unsheathed his own Katana and channeled his wind affinity through it marker it a lot sharper. The ANBU soldiers didn't stand a chance as their own katana's were cut in half and they soon joined the weapons as they were cleaved from the chests to their shoulders their blood staining the grass they were standing on. Those that witnessed it were shocked at the power this man had he was taking on the black-ops as if they were genin and to add on the pile he had the sharingan which made him even more deadly.

Then Ryū heard the sound of whistling as two green blurs attacked him saying "**Dynamic Entry!**". If it wasn't for the pronged bracers that Naruto was wearing, protecting him, he'd probably have some broken bones in his arms. Naruto flew back a few metres away and his feet shaved the ground.

"Well if it isn't the freak with the large eyebrows and his mini-clone." said Ryū scornfully with that annoying smirk of his, this caused Guy and Lee to frown at the nicknames the man gave them.

"Come Lee let us fan our flames of youth, and show our adversary what it's like to fight taijutsu masters." said Guy. "Oh and Lee I'm not sure if anyone has noticed yet but..." said Guy as he whispered in Lee's ear which was loud enough for everyone to hear. "This man... is dangerous.". This caused a mass amount of sweat drops to appear on everyone's heads.

"Oh excellent advice Guy-Sensei, I'll write it down." said Lee as he took out a pencil and note book and started writing down Guy's words. This caused the sweat drops to grow in size.

Then Guy socked Lee across the face and shouting "You idiot!". "You don't have time to write when you're in the middle of a battle." said Guy proudly.

"Ah even more excellent advice I'll write it down." said Lee as he continued writing.

Ryū was watching from his position slightly amused, if they weren't shinobi they would be good clowns in a circus performance. From behind Naruto a large force of twenty ANBU came rushing towards him. He sealed his katana in his right hand seal and went through some hand signs ending on the tiger sign.

"**Katon: Bakufū Ranbu (fire release: Blast Wave Wild Dance)!**" shouted Naruto as he expelled fire from his mouth creating a massive spiralling fire vortex. The ANBU were trapped within the vortex of intense heat and flames, they had nowhere to go or they would be burned by the intense holocaust. When Ryū ended his justu he saw all the destruction he created only the ashes of the ANBU were left. Using this time to escape Naruto deactivated his weight seals that were placed on his gloves, boots and belt.

And he took off at breakneck speeds that even amazed Guy and Lee.

One more ANBU soldier appeared in front of him with kunai in hand but Naruto went through some handseals.

"**Raiton: Hekirekiraion shougekiha (Lightning release: Thunder Lion Shockwave)!**" yelled Naruto as he held out his hand as a wave like vortex made of lightning with the head of a lion in the centre hit the ANBU head on as the unfortunate shinobi was obliterated by the lightning. Ryū continued running out of the village.

'**Meisaigakure no jutsu.**' thought Naruto as he disappeared when running through the village. The Konoha forces that were chasing after him lost his presence not long after he used his jutsu.

Tsunade watched as the black clad man vanished from sight, the last thing she saw was the kanji on the back of his coat.

'Kuro Ryū (Black Dragon.)' she said within her mind.

"ANBU! Take all the wounded to the hospital and have Asuma and Shikamaru meet me in my office in ten minutes!" commanded Tsunade.

* * *

Ten minutes later after Kakashi, Kurenai, Hinata and Kiba were taken to the hospital to have emergency surgery. Tsunade was in her office and standing before her were Asuma and Shikamaru, the top two ranking officers that faced the 'Black Dragon'.

"Tell me everything you learned about about this Ryū Yokaze when battling with him." ordered Tsunade. And Shikamaru stepped forward.

"From what we learned from our fight Hokage-sama, is that Ryū Yokaze has three natural affinities, Fire, Wind and Lightning and he displayed immense control over each." said Shikamaru. "He also seemed adept at Genjutsu as he used the **Kyō Tenchi-ten **against Kurenai-sensei with relative ease but I'm not sure if he did that himself or the sharingan did it for him, oh and yeah he has the sharingan." said Shikamaru. But everyone in the room thought 'he just said he had the sharingan.'

Then Asuma stepped forward and he took a drag out of his cigarette.

"From what I was able to observe, is that he has extraordinary stealth and infiltration skills as he was able to slip past the ANBU in the village with effortless skill coupled with the fact that he is a master at Fūinjutsu as he was able to get into the Yondaime Hokage's estate which is known for having every kind of defence seal there is, he was also a master at Kenjutsu as well as the way he wielded that katana had the look of a master with years of experience, we weren't able to see he taijutsu skills because we engaged him in long ranged attacks but his speed was tremendous as he outran Guy and Lee easily and dodged your chakra enhanced falling axe kick." informed Asuma "And he used psychological warfare to great effort, when he um... called you old." said Asuma and Tsunade gained a tick mark but this was not the time to be punching Asuma through a wall. "And he's quite the smartass."

Tsunade sighed this man... everything they learned about him, spoke of a man trained in every art of Shinobi combat and warfare, a man trained to kill.

"And what of his physical appearance?" asked Tsunade.

"We weren't able to get much because he wore a hood that shadowed most of his face." said Shiamaru. "But I will tell you what I know, he has light skin, in between tanned and pale and sun-kissed golden blonde hair."

"Is that it?" Asked Tsunade.

"yeah." replied Shikamaru. The physical information wasn't much but it was useful enough.

"Ok... I will be adding Ryū Yokaze into the bingo book immediately since he was able to kill numerous ANBU and injure critically injure Kakashi, I will be placing him as a high ranked shinobi in the bingo book." said Tsunade. "Shizune!" called Tsunade to her assistant. Her assistant came running into the room.

"Yes Tsunade-sama." asked Shizune.

"Create a profile on everything we have collected on Ryū Yokaze." commanded Tsunade.

"Yes Tsunade-sama." acknowledged Shizune. Tsunade let her thoughts wonder, she was just hoping that Ryū Yokaze didn't acquire what she hoped he didn't acquire.

* * *

A few days later Zetsu was reading the latest update on the Konaha's bingo book. But only one shinobi really caught his attention.

Name: Ryū Yokaze.

Title: Kuro Ryū (Black Dragon)

Gender: male

Ninja rank: S-rank

Age: unkown

physical description and clothing: light skinned and sun-kissed golden hair. Wears black Samurai like armour and a black cloak with bright red flame motifs on the tattered edges, along with six magatama on the cloaks collar and light blue rope belt. Has the kanji for Kuro Ryū on the back of the cloak.

Wanted for: Mass murder, Robbery, failed assassination of a kage, attempted murder of various Konoha nin.

Skills:

Three nature affinities, Fire, Wind and Lightning, well versed in multiple high ranking ninjutsu and multiple high ranking unkown ninjutsu.

Taijutsu is unknown except for incredibly fast speed.

Genjutsu, is a known master of Genjutsu.

master at fūinjutsu.

Master at stealth assassination and infiltration.

Kekki Genkai: Sharingan

Warning: Engage with extreme caution.

Wanted dead or alive: 700,000,000 ryo.

"Well Naruto doesn't take long to draw attention to himself." said the white half. "**Yes, already he has become an S-ranked shinobi in the Bingo books.**" said the black Zetsu "Should we inform Pain that we have 'found' the potential recruit." said White Zetsu. "**Yes,** **although did he have to reveal his sharingan, it was too soon to reveal his trump ****card**_._" complained Black Zetsu.

* * *

Pain was looking over Amegakure again, just watching his people go by. Zetsu had yet to find the promising recruit into the Akatsuki and Nagato's patience was wearing thin.

Then Konan walked into the room, her blank gaze was on Yahiko's corpse.

"Has Zetsu contacted you about the potential recruit?" asked Pain.

"Yes, Zetsu has told me of the candidate and he's even given me the new edition of Konaha's bingo book... on page nine is our potential recruit." said Konan as she opened the book to the appropriate page. "His name is Ryū Yokaze." said Konan and then she listed down the skills and qualities of 'Ryū'.

"Zetsu has the perfect eye for talent not only that but he has the Sharingan he could make the perfect asset... have Zetsu enlist the aid of Ryū Yokaze immediately." commanded Pain in his stoic persona.

"Very well." said Konan as she walked out the door. Pain gazed out at Amegakure contemplating the next move of the Akatsuki.

* * *

He finally made it, all that running and walking and now he was back at the mountain's graveyard. His mission was a success he found out the identity of the fake Madara, Obito Uchiha and retrieved the **Hiraishin**, while finally testing his power against the shinobi of the leaf and he was pleased with the results, this was one thrilling mission.

Then Zetsu appeared next to him in his usual manner and said "welcome to the Akatsuki/**welcome to the Akatsuki.**" said the two halves at the same time. Naruto smiled to himself, his usually dark, sickly smiles. Now it was time to dispose of the fake- Madara and become one step closer to achieving the Eye of the Moon plan, it was all going according to plan.

**Authors notes:**

**some of the jutsu in this story are created by me.**

**Fūton: Ookamitsume teikiatsu no jutsu (wind release: Wolf claw Cyclone technique)**

******Fūton: Koryū kisoku no Jutsu (Wind release: Great Dragon breath technique)**

**********Raiton: Raijū Hashiri Pakku no jutsu (lightning release: Beast Running Pack technique)**

******Fūton: Kaze engai no jutsu (wind release: Wind dome technique)**

**********Raiton: Hekirekiraion shougekiha (Lightning release: Thunder Lion Shockwave)**

**There will be a link on my profile of Naruto's armour.**

**The pairing poll has ended. And the pairing is Naruto X Konan. Though I may add some other women Naruto will have romances with, just not Sakura, Hinata, Ino and Tenten.**

**Naruto and sasuke will cross paths in future chapters**

**there will be character death**


	4. Joining the Akatsuki

Madara's student.

**Disclaimer: Naruto and it's characters are owned by Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Joining the Akatsuki**

Pain was staring out at Amegakure again. His thoughts were upon the new candidate in the Akatsuki. Ryū Yokaze. An S-ranked shinobi who had recently infiltrated the hidden leaf village. He killed and injured many of Konaha's top shinobi, and almost killed the Hokage, Tsunade Senju. He also had the sharingan, one of the most powerful kekki genkai in the entire world, he may even have the mangekyō sharingan.

Zetsu was correct in his assumptions of Yokaze. He was a powerful shinobi. Although he didn't know which village he hailed from, but it didn't matter as long as he was an S-ranked shinobi he was welcome among the Akatsuki. He had told Kakazu not to go after the bounty of mr Yokaze, if a shinobi who had 700,000,000 million bounty on his head. Kakakzu the Akatsuki treasurer would stop at nothing to retrieve that money.

But then came the problem of his current status within the organisation. He had no partner to be paired with and he lacked one of the rings that linked him to the Demonic statue. Orochimaru was in possession of the 'sky' ring, without it Ryū Yokaze couldn't become a true member of the Akatsuki and he already had in mind his perfect partner, despite not meeting the man for himself he could trust the person with his chosen partner. And possibly eleminate a thorn in their side.

* * *

Tsunade was currently massaging the migraine that was slowly coming at her. Ryū Yokaze had caused quite the stir within the village, especially among the ANBU, rookie nine and team Guy. Well now it was rookie seven since Sasuke's defection and Naruto's death. She had contacted Jiraiya immediately to discuss the over successful infiltration. And what she heard and saw of this Yokaze was something that needed to be discussed behind closed doors lest Danzo and the elders get wind of it. But despite all the information she was able to put together it felt like what Yokaze showed was only the tip of the ice-burg of his power and she had this nagging feeling that Ryū was just toying with all the ninja he fought. There was only one question.

Who is Ryū Yokaze? Hopefully Jiraiya had the answer.

And speak of the devil when the old pervert came through her window.

"Sup hime you wanted to speak with me." greeted Jiraiya in a happy manner. "Wait don't tell me... you finally came and want to confess to me that you love me." continued Jiraiya.

Tsunade snorted and gained a tick mark at Jiraiya's behaviour of the serious matter.

"No that's not what I called you for Jiraiya." said Tsunade. Jiraiya adopted his serious demeanour. "How is the monkey brats training?" asked Tsunade.

"Who... Konohamaru, if you told me that he might be a idiotic genius I would have spat sake in your face." said Jiraiya. "But seriously his training has been good and this is a great way of repaying sensei by training his grandson, but his current power level would be that of a mid chūnin give me another year and he may be low jōnin level." said Jiraiya.

Tsunade nodded at this she remebered when the young Sarutobi barged into her office two years ago and demanded a that someone train him so that he could avenge Naruto and bring his killer to justice.

**Flashback**

_It had been a month since Naruto's death and Tsunade had been working tirelessly since she took up the god awful position of Hokage. Konohamaru Sarutobi was an interesting case, from being one of the biggest prankstars in the village he now became determined to exact justice on Sasuke Uchiha for killing his surrogate brother Naruto. Ebisu his personal trainer would come over and tell her of his training and saying how he was glad that the 'demon brat' was gone and that he was not corrupting Konohamru, techinically Naruto was helping the kid in his usual way. Tsunade heard this and he landed in the hospital for three months._

_She was just approving a B-ranked mission when the boy she called 'monkey brat' came barging into her office._

"_Hey you old hag!" yelled Konohamaru. Tsunade reigned in her temper but she did have two prominent tick marks on her forehead. There was only one person who was allowed to call her old and any copycat of that person just pissed her off even more. Konohamaru Sarutobi was definitely a second Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, because that was the blondes true name._

"_Yes monkey brat." answered Tsunade with Konohamru's nickname. She was busy she had no time to be dealing with this._

"_I need a new sensei since your the one that put the closet pervert, Ebisu in the hospital." said Konohamaru while pointing his finger at Tsunade. Then a opportunity hit her like bricks. _

"_Well there happens to be a certain shinobi that can take you on as his apprentice." said Tsunade with a glint in her eye._

"_Yeah who?" asked Konohmaru. If this guy was a better teacher than Ebisu than he would not use the '**Sexy Jutsu**' again._

"_You can find him at the hotsprings can't miss him." said Tsunade. Konohamaru walked out of the office and went on his way to the hot srpings_.

**Flashback end**.

Jiraiya to took Konohamaru on a training trip. Thereby killing two birds with one stone. The hot springs were safe from the worlds biggest pervert and she got an annoying brat out of her hair.

"Tsunade back to the real reason why you called me back to the village." said Jiraiya, Tsunade was about to answer when the very people she didn't want to see walked into her office. Danzo and her personal advisors.

"Hokage-sama we need to talk." said Koharu Utatane.

'just great as if I had enough to deal with.' thought Tsunade.

"We received reports that the village had been infiltrated... again." said Danzo. In his mind Danzo didn't believe that Tsunade was competent enough to be Hokage, like her predecessor Hiruzen. The sandaime should have given Danzo custody of the Kyuubi container the moment the beast was sealed and he should have given the last Uchiha as well to undergo emotional training and become a tool of the village loyal to him.

"Yes that's why I called Jiraiya here as well." said Tsunade.

"Wait hime... someone snuck into the village?" inquired Jiraiya. Tsunade nodded at him and began to elaborate.

"One week ago an assailant penetrated the defences of the leaf... his name was Ryū Yokaze." started Tsunade. "He was able to pass by the detection barrier and knocked out two chūnin stationed at the main gate of the village and yet he wandered around the village as if he was a citizen... we are currently unaware if he had a ulterior motive but he was after what we believe is the **Hiraishin no jutsu** of the Yondaime Hokage." informed Tsunade.

"And was he able to get the Yondaime's jutsu?" asked Danzo.

"We believe so... but we don't know, no one has been inside the Yondaime's estate ever since the kyuubi attack fifteen years ago... and the only person that was allowed in was the Yondaime's stated heir." replied Tsunade.

"But the Yondaime had no heir, Tsunade... what you are spouting is nonsense and flawed information." spat Danzo. The old warhawk had been trying for years to get the **Hiraishin** for his ROOT program but Sarutobi always denied him and he couldn't get into the estate to begin with.

"Then you obviously don't remember the hospital incident two years ago, when a member of the Akatsuki ran a blood test at the hospital." said Jiraiya. "That was Naruto's blood they were scanning it since he was Minato's heir."

"Impossible!" screeched Koharu. "There is no possible way that the 'demon brat' is the son of the Yondaime.". Jiraiya pointed his finger to the picture of the Yondaime hanging up on the wall, the elders saw it, the resemblance between Naruto and the Yondaime, but they refused to believe all the evidence that was in front of them.

"You can't dispute all the evidence and we also have a birth certificate and we can always show the recording from two years ago." said Jiraiya. The elders had to accept the fact the Naruto was the Yondaime's son. "In Minato's will it stated that Naruto would inherit everything form his father when he turned eighteen, including the **Hiraishin **and if any of Naruto's children should he have any would receive the same benefit." continued Jiraiya. "But since Naruto is dead there is no one to claim the inheritance it is just void at the moment." finished the toad sennin.

"Then you should give me the inheritance, I can put everything within the Yondaime's library to use." suggested Danzo. This was his last chance to get his hands on the Yondaime's signature jutsu.

"No." said Tsunade. Danzo scowled at the Shodaime's granddaughter. "In the will it was never mentioned that any of the Yondaime's jutsu would go to the village... so the estate and all it's contents will be just an old ruin."

"But lets get back to the original reason why I called Jiraiya here and not you three." spoke Tsunade as she glared at the elders. "Ryū Yokaze, was able to sneak into the village kill multiple ANBU and injure several clan heirs and top jōnin... We are unsure if he was contracted to do this or he was here on his own free will, but what we did discover was..." but she interrupted by Jiraiya.

"Wait hime who is this Ryū Yokaze?" queried Jiraiya.

"I'd thought you would have some information on this person." said Tsunade.

"Sorry hime never heard of the guy before." answered Jiraiya. "So could you update this guy on me."

"Ryū Yokaze is a now wanted S-rank ninja, his background is unknown, his age is unknown, we didn't see any scratched out headband or any headband signalling ninja allegiance and he didn't use any skills that Samurai are known to use... as a person he is a complete unknown but we were able to get a few things on him when he attacked our shinobi, you should look it up in the bingo book." notified Tsuande.

"He accessed the village and killed several high ranking ANBU... and quite possibly has the **Hiraishin**." continued Tsunade. "It's like this person fell out of the sky, he is just a complete mystery."

"This is bad hime... We need to be careful around this Ryū Yokaze." warned Jiraiya.

"Yokaze also has... the sharingan." informed Tsunade. Jiraiya was acting like a gaping fish, how could this person posses the sharingan, only three people in the world possess that kekki genkai which is: Itachi, his brother Sasuke and a transplanted one in Kakashi.

"What should we do about Yokaze?" asked Jiraiya getting over his shock quickly.

"I don't know, this man is a ghost, he disappeared as soon as he had appeared and then we lost all traces of his presence, we had the Inuzuka try to find him with his scent but it was lost as soon as he vanished and the Hyūga clan were unable to find him within the village probably by then he had already escaped... But if we do see him we capture him and find out any information and intelligence he may have... and if we cannot we... kill him and burn his corpse." said Tsunade.

But while this was happening Danzo as usual was plotting something.

He was thinking that if he could persuade this mr Yokaze to join the leaf and serve under him as a ROOT agent, then he could gain a powerful asset if what he heard of what Yokaze could do.

* * *

Pain was watching over Ame. Ryū Yokaze had received his invitation into the Akatsuki. It had been a week and Pain had yet to receive his answer.

Zetsu materialised form the floor only his torso was visible.

"Leader-sama, Ryū Yokaze **has entered Ame, he has officially agreed** to join the Akatsuki." said Zetsu. Pain never showed any emotion but he was pleased that Ryū had accepted the invitation.

"Very good Zetsu, I will summon the other Akatsuki members in order to introduce him and await his partner." spoke Pain. "In fact I'm happy that Yokaze joined us... I want to see what he's like."

Naruto now going by the alias of Ryū was walking through the village hidden in the rain his face stoic and emotionless he didn't turn his head to look at anything except for the path he was waling on. His coat's hood was down because he didn't need to hide his face form the population of Ame though he still gad his sharingan active. But something strange was happening to him. Out of the corners of eyes and thanks to the increased vision of the sharingan he could see several woman stripping him with his eyes and they were giggling amongst themselves and blushing.

Naruto hadn't had interaction with the females of his species for over two years, and he had little social interaction besides Zetsu and Madara. The women's eyes were either directed at his face, which led him to the conclusion that he was handsome and a few days ago he did notice a change in his face it was now more angular and his eye shape was more narrow like his fathers but still round and most like the chin length strands of hair on the sides of his face and the nose length strands that fell between his eyes may have... accentuated his overall attractiveness.

Their eyes were also directed at his muscles which he noted were lean and rippling. He knew that all the physical workouts Madara made him do likely had a part to play with this. And his armour did little to hide all the muscle he had, such as his chest and biceps.

Or they were directed at his... um crotch. Where women both teenage and other ages blushed furiously and later they had chronic nose bleeds and money women were taken to Ame's hospital to treat blood loss.

To Naruto this all seemed weird and yet he had an amusing feeling inside of him, he just couldn't explain but it made him chuckle.

When he was invited to the Akatsuki he received a letter hand delivered to him by Zetsu explaining to come to the tallest tower in the hidden rain. Thats where he supposed the leader of the Akatsuki stayed. He already had the 'pleasure' of meeting to other Akatsuki members. Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother and Kisame Hoshigaki, the Kirigakure no kaijin (monster of the hiden mist).

He hadn't met any other members but he was sure that some if not most were freaks because most S-ranked shinobi were freaks. But he was wondering who he would be partnered up with. He had a million guesses going through his head. He just hoped it was someone quiet and not a freak he would have arguments over which one was better or which ideal is correct, he didn't have the time nor the patience for that.

Then he had Pain's tower in his sight. It really was the tallest tower in the village it easily dwarfed all the other skyscraper like towers and it was quite interesting in Naruto's opinion. It had four faces on each side of the tower with multiple pipes and tubes sticking out of each of ti's faces. Naruto could barely make out a silhouette on the tongue of one of the faces. But he shrugged it off and continued onwards.

He reached the base of the tower and found a chain link fence surrounding it. He jumped over the fence and walked up to a door on the side of the tower. When he opened the door he was met with stairs... lots of stairs, he groaned a little and starting his trek up the tower.

Zetsu was waiting next to Pain along with Konan waiting for Ryū to arrive. Konan was a little anxious, she had no idea what this Yokaze person would be like, what if he enjoyed killing like sasori and Hidan, what if he was psychotic like Kisame and Kakazu, she just hoped he didn't have a stupid obsession for art or money.

Pain didn't care what Ryū was like, as long as he served his ultimate goal then nothing mattered.

Zetsu... he was just Zetsu, nobody knew what he was thinking except for Naruto, but he would only be half right. They heard footsteps coming from the door behind them and the small sound of armour clanking a little. White Zetsu smiled, Nar-Ryū would have a hard time getting adjusted to being with a partner, but he knew that all these years training would have to amount to something, so this would be interesting to say the least. Black Zetsu couldn't smile but he was in a way excited for Ryū's reaction to working with a partner.

The door opened and the trio saw a man clad in black. He had black leather armour that hugged his form quite nicely, he had black pronged pauldrons on his shoulders and black pronged bracers and black clawed gloves. His boots were unique for he had silver claws on the toes and sharp spurs on the back of the heel. He wore a light blue rope belt with the ends of the belt hanging between his crotch and right leg and ending down below the knee. He also had a black sleeveless coat with the edges tattered along with bright red flame motifs on the edges and had the kanji for 'Kuro Ryū' (Black Dragon) on the back, the coat also had a hood and a long collar with six silver magatama on each collar. He also had a long katana held by a sheath on his back with a light blue rope on the hilt that was 23 inches.

His face was narrowed and he had golden spiky hair that ended in a low ponytail, he also had chin-length strands of golden hair that framed the sides of his face and nose length strands that fell between the eyes and parted at his nose. He had narrowed eyes that were slightly rounded with a pair of blood red sharingan in each eye. Overall the man was extremely handsome, if he wasn't a shinobi he'd be a great male model. Konan found herself blushing a little when her eyes travelled downward towards his man package and in her opinion he was quite big. Both Zetsu and Pain didn't notice the stain of pink on her cheeks.

Pain turned around and faced Ryū. And his first thoughts on the man was a man who carried himself with confidence and pride in his power. But the blonde hair he never pictured in his mind.

"Welcome Ryū Yokaze to the Akatsuki and Amegakure." greeted Pain. Ryū didn't physically register what Pain had said, but his eyes spoke the truth. Konan stepped forward and handed him an Akatsuki cloak. Naruto was taken back by the sheer beauty of this woman, she had a perfect heart shaped face with stunning blue hair, with some tied in a bun with a blue origami flower, she had enchating amber eyes and unique piercing under her lip and he could tell she had a killer body underneath her cloak, magnificent was the word he would use to describe her. He took the cloak in his hand, it was the usual thing black with red clouds. Ryū took the cloak off Konan's hands but he never noticed his gloved hand touch hers momentarily where a spark seemed to setoff between the two. Konan blushed a little while Naruto hid his expression. Years under tutelage of Madara allowed him to control his emotions quite well.

Naruto slipped the cloak over his body and readjusted his katana sheath. The cloak fit him perfectly and you could still see his ankle-length coat.

"Now Ryū I will be teaching you a jutsu that will allow us to communicate with the rest of the Akatsuki." explained Pain "You only require the ram seal and you only say the jutsu's name."

Everyone in the room used the ram hand sign and and focused their chakra. Pain didn't have to tell him the name of the jutsu because Naruto could read lips thanks to the shaingan.

"**Gentōshin no jutsu (Magic Lantern Body technique).**" chanted everyone in the room.

They then found themselves in a dark cave like room with a burning lantern in the middle. Naruto noticed that his body had an astral rainbow look and the only thing that didn't appear like a rainbow was his eyes and the red clouds on his cloak, he also noticed that Pain, Zetsu and the unknown blue haired woman (unknown to him) were also with him then six other astral bodies appeared. Four of these bodies he didn't recognise, but two he recognised even with the celestial bodies blocking their appearance: Itachi and Kisame.

Then all eyes turned towards the leader. Zetsu had told Naruto earlier on that he should refer to Pain as Leader-sama, but why he had no idea even Itachi fell in line with Pain and the Uchiha prodigy was incredibly strong, he was one of the strongest Uchiha to come out of the clan excluding Madara and his brother Izuna. And the other S-rank criminals among him... bowed down to their leader.

"Welcome... I have gathered you all here to welcome the newest member of the Akastuki." said Pain. Everyone in the room except Konan and Zetsu turned to their newest Arrival. The ones who had the biggest reaction to the new member were Deidara and Itachi.

Deidara sputtered around, this guy had the eyes he hated the most: sharingan. He would always remember the humiliating defeat Itachi gave him before he joined the organisation.

Itachi's reaction were raised eyebrows which was the most you would get out of him. But the thoughts going through his head were, why does this man have the sharingan? Is he an Uchiha?

"This is Ryū Yokaze." continued Pain. He was about to say something but he was cutoff by Kakazu.

"I've heard of you, 'Kuro Ryū' (Black dragon), quite the bounty on your head and all the shit you've done..." said Kakazu. "It's too bad I can't kill you yet, I would have loved all that money."

"Now now Kakazu, he might be a fellow follower of Jashin-sama..." said Hidan. "So tell mr Yokaze do you you follow the laws of Jashin-sama?"

"Who?" said Ryū with his usual blank face. Hidan face faulted at what Naruto said. "Is that some kind of wandering clown who uses his hands as feet and feet as hands and can't tell the difference between his arse and head." continued Ryū. Now Hidan was pissed this blasphemer was insulting his god and to top it off he a had an annoying smirk that spoke 'I'm superior to you' the Jashinist looked ready to kill someone. Kakazu just smirked he was liking this guy already. Itachi's face twitched a little, finding the situation funny, Kisame laughed, you couldn't see Sasori's face, Deidara was chuckling a little and Konan had a small smile.

"Hey dare you, you blasphemer." Hidan took out his three pointed scythe and aimed it Ryū. "Maybe I should offer you up to Jashin-sama." said Hidan.

"Sorry I don't swing that way and I don't like clowns." baited Naruto with the signature annoying smirk. Smoke was fuming out of Hidan's ears, how he would love nothing than to punch that grin of his face. Kakazu started laughing along with Sasori, Deidara and Itachi was chuckling a little, Konan let loose a few giggles.

"Now threaten me again and I will stab your eyes will needles and have you relive your what your fear most." threatened Ryū leaking a bit of killing intent. Hidan was frozen in fear and since he couldn't die so Ryū must have been serious. Kisame grinned a sickly grin, Itachi was emotionless, Sasori was chuckling from seeing Hidan's reaction, Deidara whistled, And Kakazu was smirking at the mental he image he was able to conjure up. But there was still some questions that needed to be answered.

"Hey tell me something Ryū, my man, how do you have those infernal eyes? hmm" asked Deidara even though he hated the sharingan he liked Ryū despite only knowing him for a few minutes.

"They were a gift." answered Nartuo. "You asked how I have these eyes not who or when I got them so, no... more questions about my Kekki Genkai." threatened Ryū darkly. Deidara seemed to shrink in size at the piercing glare he was getting from Ryū, he made a mental note not to piss him off.

"May I ask Ryū." said Sasori gaining Naruto's attention. "What do you think of art?" asked Sasori. Before Naruto could answer he was cutoff by Deidara.

"Why would Ryū, my man be interested in your art Saori, my man, hmm." protested Deidara. "True art is a spur of the moment watching it dazzle the sky and in a bang it is gone... that is true art, hmm."

"I don't think I asked you on what your poultry version of art is... Deidara..." spoke Sasori. "Besides 'True' art is eternal beauty, making it last forever, preserving it through the ages, that is the only way art can be appreciated."

Ryū coughed gaining the two bickering artists attention. "My version of art? Is that what you said, what was it Sasori?" asked Ryū.

"Yes what is your art?" asked Saori. Ryū contemplated this for a while, he never really thought of anything outside training and his ultimate goal. He then looked over at Konan and he truly found is answer.

"Art is enjoying ones passion in the company of another, this kind of art is temporary but... it's far more enjoyable and... pleasurable." answered Naruto. Deidara and Sasori were intrigued so was everyone else in the room, especially Konan.

"Good... since we have introduced each other it's time for missions that the Akatsuki have been contracted to undertake, I will relay these missions later." spoke Pain, he turned to Yokaze. "Ryū, I am aware that you lack a partner within the organisation, so you will be paired with Konan." said Pain Konan widened her eyes at this because she never expected to be separated from Nagato, Ryū didn't really care so long as they could work together he had no qualms. "Your first mission as a partners will be to retrieve Orochimaru's Akatsuki ring, assassinating him is secondary and only when the opportunity presents itself." continued Pain. Nagato knew of Ryū skills as a master of stealth, if he was able to sneak into Konohagakure than Orochimaru's base wouldn't be that hard. "Now go."

Naruto then found himself back at the dreary tower again. He saw Zetsu standing around being Zetsu. "I will try to find Orochimaru's base** All I know is that is is hidden near Kusagakure** goodbye." said Zetsu as he shifted within the ground.

Ryū looked over to Konan and saw her fidget around uncomfortably. She wasn't expecting this.

Konan had mixed feelings at the moment. She knew why Pain teamed her up with Ryū but she felt a little uncomfortable around him, but she didn't want to be separated from Nagato. Then her mind caught up with her and she put on her neutral demeanour.

"I... will meet you at the entrance to the village in half an hour." spoke Konan. Ryū nodded and left the tower heading for the entrance.

* * *

He was at the Gate of the village and there wasn't any one around... until Zetsu appeared.

"You got quite a good catch ay Naruto." teased White Zetsu. "I mean she's hot like amazingly ho-" White Zetsu would have continued if it wasn't for the deathly glare he got from the sharingan wielding blonde. He hated when Zetsu was like this.

"White Zetsu." said Naruto, the white half shivered a little at the glare he was receiving. "How do you picture your death?" asked Ryū.

"I... uh, um" stuttered Zetsu.

"Do you want me to choose your death for you?" asked Naruto as he put on a curious expression. "I'm pretty sure that can be arranged.". White Zetsu cowered while the black half was chuckling, Naruto just made the white half a little bitch just by looking at him.

"**I will try and find Orochimaru's exact location near Kusagakure, however it will take three days before that happens.**" said the black half as the plant thing sinked into the ground. A few minutes later Ryū saw Konan waling over to him with a conical straw hat with tassels hanging down and a small bell held by a red string, she was also wearing one.

"Here." she said as she presented the straw hat to him. He took it form her hands and placed it on his head it was quite comfortable.

"Thank you." said Ryū. Konan blushed a little but quickly forced it down. They both began to walk towards Kusagakure which geographically wasn't very far.

They walked for a few hours in silence, agonising silence. So Ryū decided to start up a conversation.

"So have you ever met Orochimaru in person?" asked Ryū and he knew it was a bad question. Konan never expected Ryū to talk to her anytime soon. But she decided to answer.

"No I have never met Orochimaru in person." answered Konan. "And I don't particularly want to either."

Naruto didn't say anything because there was no point in wondering why.

"There is an inn 25 kilometres from our position, we should rest there for the night, do you agree?" said Ryū.

"I do agree, we won't be able to follow the path and Zetsu's directions during the night." she said. Naruto never expected her to be so cooperative, he thought she was going to make his life difficult by overriding his authority and her always taking the lead and listening to her. This was amusing to him, but he mistakenly let a chuckle escape his lips, something which Konan heard.

"Something amusing?" she asked/stated.

"I find it amusing that you are not what I expected you to be." replied Ryū. Konan raised her eyebrow at the blonde in confusion.

"And what did you expect me to be?" she queried. She was interested in knowing what he thought.

"I expected a strong, confident woman and yes she truly is what I expected." Konan blushed at the compliments aimed at her. "But I also expected I woman who would override my authority or follow her own lead and only she chooses the decisions in, example what road we should take."

Konan didn't know if she should frown or scowl.

They now had the inn within their sight. They opened the door and they heard a bell ring. There was an middle aged woman behind a desk, she had dark brown hair and brown eyes.

"Welcome to the sleeping lamb." greeted the woman. Ryū removed his hat and held it within his hand. The woman at the counter blushed heavily was this guy a male model? But his eyes were a little strange. Konan walked up next to him and also removed her hat

"We require rooms for the night and food as well will be good." said Konan neutrally. The woman turned her attention to her and nodded but also gave off a hint of jealousy. Where these two together?

"Very well, it just so happens we have a free rooms." she said. "Now will that be one queen sized bed or king sized?" she asked. When Naruto and Konan heard both blushed until Naruto decided.

"No we are just... c-colleagues... um that will be t-two queen sized beds and thats all." stuttered the Ryū clearly flustered. Konan still had her blush and was trying to force it down. The receptionist nodded and handed a key to a room.

"It's too bad you two are not together you'd look like quite the cute couple along with your matching clothes." continued the Woman. Konan blushed even more, yes she was physically attracted to Ryū but that was it. Naruto was a lot better at controlling his flustered state and forced down a blush that was staring to appear.

"Thank you for the room." said Naruto and was reminded that there was a phone for room service. The two walked around the large inn and found their rooms it was room '69'.

'It had to be that number.' thought Konan, she was annoyed thinking that Yokaze and her were together. Naruto just looked at the number as if it was a number, being cooped up in a dark cave had caused him to become disconnected from a few things.

They walked in and saw two beds queens sized beds a coffee table surrounded by chairs, a small bathroom and a small kitchen. And by the door was the telephone used for room service.

"Are you hungry?" asked Ryū. Konan looked at him for a second and was about to say something before the growl of her stomach cut he off. "I'll take that as a yes."

He took the phone and let it ring for a while. Then a voice answered.

"Yes I would like to have some food." Konan heard a bit of gibberish. "You wouldn't happen to have ramen?" she heard even more gibberish. The Naruto turned to her. "What do you want?"

Konan hesitated for a second but her hunger was more important at the moment. "do they have flame-broiled fish?" she asked.

"Do you have flame-broiled fish?" said Ryū into the phone. "Yes that would be all." he put the phone down and sat on one of the beds. "The food will be here in half an hour."

Konan sat down on the opposite bed.

"I think we should get to know each other." said Ryū out of the blue. Konan looked at him curiously.

"I want us to be able to work together, We don't have to like each but understanding each other's fighting style and among other things will encourage teamwork... and not get us killed at the same time." explained Naruto. "I will start first... I use all combat ranges ranging from long to close quarters combat, though I prefer close quarters, I am very ninjutsu heavy and sometimes I use genjutsu, I like to mock my opponents so they can loose focus and make mistakes and I prey upon those mistakes and finish them off my opponents."

Konan was perplexed that he was willingly giving her information about him. She sighed knowing that he was correct.

"I am a ranged combatant which will aid you because of your preferable being close quarters combat, I am able to turn my body into paper and hardening them with my chakra to become tougher than steel, I am able to form weapons from those papers sheets as well and I can suffocate people and slice them to pieces with said paper... and because the paper is infused with chakra fire jutsu's will hardly work against me and water ninjutsu will have a similar effect." disclosed Konan.

"Very good, if" you want to get to know me on a personal level then, just ask." said Naruto emotionlessly. Konan wasn't sure if she 'should' ask, other than Nagato she hardly knew anyone in the Akatsuki the only other member she liked was Itachi and they have hardly spoken to each other.

Later their food arrived and they ate in silence.

* * *

Naruto woke up the next day early. He looked over at Konan who was still wearing her cloak, sleeping on the bed.

He got up and created ten shadow clones. And ordered them to learn the **Hiraishin** that he 'inherited' from his father. He knew that he couldn't learn such an advanced and powerful jutsu in a few days even with shadows clones and the sharingan, it would take him a few weeks or a couple of months depending upon the difficulty of the jutsu.

So the original Naruto meditated for a few hours, even with the healing rate he had acquired from the kyuubi he still needed to meditate so he could sort out the memories of his clones.

Konan woke up and the first thing she noticed was Ryū Yokaze meditating on his bed. His chest armour was off allowing Konan to see his great muscles. And she also noticed that his low ponytail fell between his shoulder blades and was thin but not too thick, that was something she never noticed. And somehow he didn't have a single scar on his body, she had one or two but they were small and hard to locate. And still she never expected Yokaze to have blonde hair she originally pegged him as a black.

Deciding to use this time of meditation to her advantage she subtly walked into the bathroom and stripped down naked. She peaked through the door to see Ryū still sitting there, unmoving. She turned on the shower and gracefully step in and started washing herself but made sure to remove or origami flower and Akatsuki ring. Her ring was white in colour and had the kanji for 'white (白)' on it.

After she was down Konan dried herself off with a towel. And she put all her clothes back on. She left the bathroom to find Zetsu and Ryū conversing with each other. They looked back at her.

"We have found Orochimaru's hideout." stated Naruto. Now Konan was interested. "Our primary objective was to collect his ring and killing him a secondary objective... His base is 17 kilometres southwest from our position hidden within the ground... this will make getting into his lair all that much more difficult."

"Do we even know where the door to his hideout is?" asked Konan. But this time it was Zetsu who answered.

"The door is surrounded by trees and it's a metal hole in the ground...** it's just like what Ryū said it's 17 kilometres southwest from here**." spoke Zetsu.

With that in mind Zetsu melded into the ground, Both Naruto and Konan were ready to depart. But Konan remembered to pay the receptionist, something that never came to mind for Ryū.

Both walked towards their destination, there was little need to run. Then Konan remembered what Ryū said about getting to know each other and work cohesively as partners.

"Ryū... what do you like?" asked Konan. Ryū was caught off guard by this question, he couldn't remember what it was that he liked.

"I like training and expanding my arsenal as a shinobi and fighting strong opponents." replied Naruto. Well it was progress in character development she expected him to brush off the question.

"And what do you dislike?" she continued. He did say that if she wanted to know him as a person she would just have to ask.

"I dislike Idiots, Arrogant people, ignorance and snakes." spoke Ryū. Though Konan would never know that what he meant by snakes was actually Orochimaru.

"Then I get the feeling that you won't like Orochimaru." said Konan, and she received a nod of confirmation from Ryū.

They now saw the metal hole in the ground where Zetsu told them Orochimaru could be found.

"Well this is it." said Ryū. Though Konan didn't notice his sharingan spinning rapidly.

'**Shikigami no Mai**' thought Konan. Then her entire body was folding into paper and then turning into paper butterflies. Naruto just watched unsurprised, she would have to get the paper from somewhere.

'**Meisaigakure no jutsu**' thought Naruto his form then turned invisible and both Akatsuki members dived into the hole, one invisible and the other thousands of paper butterflies.

They were now in a dark corridor alit with burning candles.

"We should inform the each other if we find Orochimaru's ring or Orochimaru himself... we need to find a way to signal each other." whispered the invisible Naruto to paper butterflies. Then one of the butterflies became a paper aeroplane, understanding Ryū nodded his head. Konan had a way of contacting him but not the other way around. He then unsealed a paintbrush and chakra ink. And started drawing a seal on the paper aeroplane.

"This seal will heat up when I channel my chakra into it letting you know that I have the ring." whispered Ryū. The aeroplane seemed to fly around him, apparently Konan couldn't speak in paper form.

Both went their separate ways in search of the ring. They searched numerous rooms finding them empty. I mean why would you have so many rooms if you weren't going to use them.

Naruto made sure to pull up his hood on his coat. Orochimaru had seen him before and they might recognise him even with the loss of his whisker marks. Even though Kabuto and Orochimaru couldn't see them Sasuke could wit his sharingan. And any other Dōjutsu user like Neji.

He opened a door and there was nothing but a barren room. He opened another except this time it wasn't empty.

By a desk in the room was someone he hated. Kabuto Yakushi. The pet of Orochiamaru was fiddling with some medical salves. Then Naruto remembered something, Pain never ordered him to not kill The snake's puppets. Naruto drew his Katana from it's sheath on his back, slowly and without a sound.

He walked up to Kabuto at normal pace, if he went slow it would increase his reaction time and his body may be too fast for his mind to handle. He was now right behind Kabuto, he held his katana in a reverse grip and held it with both hands ready to strike at the traitorous leaf nin's skull. He was about to administer the finishing blow before Kabuto turned around and started walking out the room. Naruto didn't have much time to get out of the way of Kabuto's path. But he lucky is blade was five millimetre's away from touching Kabuto.

Luckily his sharingan and Madara's trainging helped him out a lot and he was able to divert his body away from Kabuto's

He watched as Yakushi slinked away from the desk to who know's where. Ryū sheathed his katana and walked out of the room. He kept searching and searching but there was no sign of Orochimaru's ring but he knew the traitorous sannin was hear because if Kabuto was here then the serpent wasn't far behind. He opened another room and came a upon a ghastly sight.

There were innocent people locked behind bars and they looked skinny and malnourished, Naruto could even see some children among them.

The old Naruto would have gone to any length to free these people, no matter the cost, even his own life. But the 'real' Naruto wasn't like that. He dropped his invisibility and made himself known to the prisoners. Most if not all looked relieved to see him.

"Please sir... save us." said a man trying to reach for Ryū's cloak but instead grabbed his boot. He only just noticed the foot coming down on his hand and with an audible crack the mans hand was broken beneath Naruto's heel. The man cried and Naruto didn't silence his cries. The other caged people were looking at Naruto with anxiety.

Then Ryū went through some handseals and ended on the tiger sign.

"Aren't you gonna save us mister." said a small girl with tears in her eyes.

"No." stated Nartuo. "**Katon: Endan (fire release: Flame bullet)**." said Ryū as he spat out a large flame bullet at the imprisoned people. Their screams of pain reverberating through the base. Because Orochiamaru experimented on people these screams wouldn't draw anyone to him.

Naruto watched the burning flesh of the innocent people a small smile on his face. He envisioned the ignorant people of Konoha and all who had harmed or ignored him, and it felt good killing them.

Ryū activated his invisibility and walked out of the burning room.

He walked around inspecting the rooms. Then he came upon an extremely large room and there in the centre was someone Ryū wanted to kill the most just to settle the score with. Sasuke Uchiha.

The young Uchiha was practicing with his own sword of Kusanagi his movements were fast and precise, obviously had a good kenjutsu teacher... must have been Orochiamru, since the snake man fawns over the kid. Ryū was just watching the Uchiha with a scrutinising eye. He could sense that he had improved much over the past two years but the former Jinchūriki wanted to know how much, then Naruto saw Sasuke do a **Chidori** variation. Which was clever improving upon the jutsu that killed him.

Then Sasuke turned his sight towards the door he could see someone shrouded in chakra thanks to sharingan.

"I know your there." stated Sasuke. Naruto wasn't surprised and it seemed to still kept his arrogant attitude.

Naruto deactivated his invisibility letting Sasuke see his Akatsuki cloak plain as day. Sasuke wasn't expecting that but kept his expression devoid of emotion, as always. Thoughts were going through is head.

'Akastuki is a group of S-ranked shinobi like Itachi, when I defeat him it will prove that I'm ready to kill Itachi.' thought Sasuke.

"I wasn't expecting the Akatsuki to be honest." said Sasuke to Ryū. Ryū smirked. "By testing out my skills on you than I will be ready for Itachi... by killing you."

Naruto chuckled when you compare Itachi to Madara you would know that Itachi despite all his power is no match for the ancient Uchiha. And now Sasuke thinks he's ready to take on a shinobi who could rival Madara. That's completely laughable.

Sasuke heard this chuckle and decided to make a point. "Why are you chuckling you should be cowering before me because only a Uchiha can defeat an Uchiha." spoke Sasuke with that arrogant voice of his. Naruto just chuckled some more.

"Then you obviously don't remember all the losses that were handed to your clan by the Senju." spoke Ryū with that all might smirk. Sasuke had enough and engaged Naruto in taijutsu by using the Uchiha's signature 'interceptor fist'. But Naruto just dodged or block his attacks as if they were slow to him. But the strange thing was he didn't attack back. Sasuke prepared his strongest punch aimed at Ryū's head.

But to his utter shock Ryū caught his punch effortlessly. Sasuke jumped back. And went through handsigns.

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu (fire releae: Great Fireball technique)!**" shouted Sasuke as he blew out a fireball the size of a horse at Ryū. But to his shock yet again Ryū cut through the fireball with his wind enhanced katana.

"Is that all you've got." taunted Ryū. "You killed the Kyuubi's container I expected better."

Sasuke was angered over this and drew his own sword. They both clashed. Sasuke wasn't able to get even a scratch on the guy he just parried or strafed away from his attacks. Sasuke channeled his lightning chakra into his sword increasing it's cutting power. But Ryū just channeled his own wind chakra into his katana.

The lightning enhanced sword did little against the wind sword.

Sasuke was fuming everything he did against the man did little to nothing. He was supposed to be an Uchiha and elite but yet this nobody was toying with him.

"Stop toying around!" he yelled. He aimed a slash at Ryū but was met with air. He just vanished.

"Behind you." whispered a voice. It was Ryū with his back against his. "You know this fight, if you could call it that, has been rather disappointing." informed Ryū. "I expected better from Itachi's younger brother." baited Ryū. And it worked like a charm. Sasuke was furious so he charged at Ryū

Naruto elbowed Sasuke in the head almost knocking him out. Sasuke keeled under the force of the elbow, it felt like a brick hitting his face.

"It's too bad after all that training, if you can't defeat me how can you hope to defeat Itachi." whispered Ryū in Sasuke's ear. He grabbed Sasuke by the back of his collar and held him in the air. "Your not the only one who has the sharingan." said Naruto as Sasuke looked into his eyes. "Weak... your still so weak... if you can't kill a member of the Akatsuki than you can't kill Itachi." Naruto chucked Sasuke a good distance away. But the Uchiha was wondering how this nobody had the sharingan.

"I've gone easy on you but remember, train harder." said Ryū with that smirk. Sasuke watched the Akatsuki member walk away from him.

"Wait!" shouted Sasuke. Naruto turned his attention to him. "Who are you?" asked Sasuke wearily.

"Ryū Yokaze." said Naruto. 'I wonder how much bullshit can be avoided if I kill him right now.' thought Naruto. But instead he knocked Sasuke out with his sharingan induced genjutsu.

Naruto walked around the base some more when he caught sight of a paper aeroplane with a small seal on it. The paper flew around him a bit.

"Do you have the ring?" asked Ryū. The aeroplane 'nodded' Naruto was about to leave the underground hideout when he felt a presence behind him.

"Well... well... it looks like the Akatsuki have finally tracked me down." spoke a sickly sweet voice. Naruto turned around and came face to face the the man he hated most.

"Orochimaru." said Ryū blankly. Orochimaru knew from first glance that this man was knew to the Akatsuki.

"Tell me... are you new to the Akatsuki and if so what is your name?" asked Orochimaru with a frown. For if their was one thing he hated more than his home village it was his former Akatsuki colleagues he worked with.

"Yes, I am new to the organisation and my name is Ryū Yokaze." said Naruto as he allowed Orochimaru to glimpse his eyes. Orochimaru gasped seeing a pair of sharingan that didn't belong to Itachi or Sasuke.

"Well too bad..." spoke Oorochimaru sadly. "I would love nothing more than to take your eyes for myself and I 'can' tell that you are stronger than Sasuke-kun kukuku... however I don't think you will leave this place... relatively unharmed."

"**Sen'eijashu (Hidden Shadow Snake hands)!**" yelled Orochimaru as snakes shot out of his sleeve and at Ryū. Naruto took out his katana and sliced apart the snakes. However when he looked up the snake sennin was gone. He deduced that the jutsu he used was only a diversion. He then took a step as a long blade shot out from under him and speared the roof above.

Naruto channelled his lightning chakra into his katana and stabbed the ground were the blade came from. Orochimaru use the **Hiding like a mole no jutsu (Hiding like a mole technique) **to disappear into the ground and attack with his snake sword.

Orochimaru dodged the the lightning blade that and jumped out from behind Ryū but not before spitting out the snake that connected the sword.

Ryū went through the handseals and prepared a jutsu "**Raiton: Raikyuutai (lightning release: Lightning orb)!**" Naruto collected lihgtning chakra in the palm of his hand, it had a dark blue sphere around it with a small black ball with flickering lightning sparking off it. Naruto threw it at Orochimaru where a bright light of lightning ensued.

The result: a large chunk of the buildings structure was vaporised and took the shape of a ball. There was some leftover lightning flickering around.

Ryū was about to walk away is objective complete but he heard dark chuckling form behind him. Orochimaru burst from the ground and expanded his mouth into inhuman lengths.

'**Mandara no jin (Formation of Ten Thousand Snakes)**' thought Orochimaru as thousands of snakes slithered out of his mouth and were heading directly at Ryū. Each snake opened it's mouth and the blade of sword served as replacements for their tongues.

Naruto did the only thing logical. He ran. He ran for a few minutes with the bladed snakes following after him. Then he remembered something.

'Why can't I just use that jutsu.' thought Ryū. He stopped and faced the snakes head on. The snakes then landed on top of him presumably piercing his body.

Orochimaru smirked. That was one member of the Akatsuki taken care of. But he frowned when he saw a white skeletal being with four arms, four glowing yellow eyes and two forward facing bull horns. Now Orochimaru felt fear.

'What!... what! what is that!' he yelled within his mind. And Naruto answered him as if reading his mind.

"This... Orochimaru is the perfect defence." Orochimaru was sweating this thing in front of him was hellish in appearance and it literally struck fear into him. "The **Susanoo**... and now I will finish what Itachi Started." said Ryū. His **Susanoo** then started to form numerous white magatama in-between it's hands which were attatched by a string of chakra and threw them at Orochimaru, like shuriken, fortunately for Orochimaru he was barely able to dodge the shuriken like projectiles but he didn't notice that they created an explosive collision with the interior walls of the hall.

Ryū seeing his attack wasn't working decided to change his attack pattern. He started going through some handsigns. Since he was in an enclosed area he would have to lessen the size and destruction of the jutsu.

"**Fūton: Ryū Kisoku no jutsu (wind release: Dragon Breath technique)!**" yelled Ryū, he blew out the head of a japanese dragon the size of his body which flew at Orochimaru (don't get confused between the **Koryū Kisoku no jutsu** this is just a weaker version). Naruto then channeled a large amount of chakra into his right eye and whispered "**Amaterasu**".

The wind dragon head was then set ablaze with black flames. Now it was cutting and shredding along with burning and scorching. "**Enton: Kaenryū kisoku no jutsu (Blaze release: Blazing Dragon Breath technique)!**"

Orochimaru didn't have enough time before he was consumed in the tearing and incinerating dragon head. The hall was then alit with black flames and the walls had deep scar like marks. Ryū deactivated his **Susanoo** (which was still active).

He looked at his handiwork, the blazing hall burning the walls. Objective completed. And finally he started walking away and back to the entrance of the hideout.

Orochimaru's body was burning and bleeding terribly. He had underestimated the new Akastuki member greatly. And those jutsu's the **Susanoo ** and the **Blaze release** combination with the wind were magnificent. But he had bigger problems then thinking about that.

Ignoring all the pain that was screaming at his body from the fire and the throbbing deep cuts all over his body. Orochimaru widened his jaw like a snake and a pair of pale hands opened up like a serpent shedding it's skin. The new Orochimaru escaped from his previous skin before the black flames could engulf. He no longer had any wounds but the amount of chakra coupled with his wounds forced him to use a lot more than he expected. He was now panting heavily and coughing. Ryū Yokaze was now at the top of his hit-list.

Naruto was walking back to he entrance of the hideout. He was wondering if he really killed Orochimaru but if so it wasn't important. He found Konan waiting for him at the entrance holding a ring between her fingers. She offered him the ring in which she received a 'thank you' in return.

"I heard the sounds of fighting within the halls... Orochimaru?" she asked.

"Yes I fought him, not sure if I killed him... the mans like a cockroach, no matter how many times you flush them down the drain they always happen to find their way back." spoke Ryū. Konan nodded her head at his assertion you could never tell with Orochimaru.

They exited the hideout and started walking back to the hidden Rain, where they would receive their next orders.

Naruto was mulling over his fight with which was one-sided from his point of view. That was the first time he tried a combination with **Blaze release **and the results pleased him greatly. He should have to try out more combinations with his Eternal mangekyō but with wind jutsu for the added devastation and power. But then a thought came to him, one of his goal's among the Akatsuki. Eliminating the fake Madara.

Pain wouldn't believe him not since he just joined, even with Zetsu backing up his claim and he knew that the fake only operated through Nagato. He would have to establish himself within the ranks and possibly have Konan join him since her word among the establishment would outweigh his own.

Thinking about getting Konan to join him was the easy part. Getting her to actually join him was a far more difficult thing. He also sensed that Nagato and Konan were close, they were not lovers but great friends he believed. And Nagato was more likely to believe her then Zetsu any day but he also needed proof that Madara was not Madara. But conspiracies such as these would take time. So now was a good time to enact his plan.

"Konan what do you like?" asked Naruto with his hood down. Konan blinked, why was he asking such a question.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well since you wanted to get to know me better, I wish to extend the same courtesy." said Ryū. Seeing no problem with it since she did the same thing Konan answered.

"Well... I like origami and flower pressing along with helping Pain." answered the Akatsuki member. Now Nartuo knew why she loved origami since her ninjutsu style was centred upon paper, but the flower pressing was new to him. But helping Nagato was no surprise, she seemed adamantly loyal to him, loyalty he could exploit.

"And what do you dislike?" continued Ryū.

"I dislike feeling useless... and watching friends die." she replied. These dislikes were ultimately fuelling Naruto to have Konan as a ally on his side.

"I see those are... very admirable and gorgeous qualities you have." said Naruto. Konan blushed at his compliment, she never expected such reaction out of him, she was sure he'd be disgusted by her hobbies. And being called gorgeous wasn't helping her fight her blush.

It would take another day to reach Amegakure and he sun was going down at their fastest speeds they wouldn't make it to the village and they passed by the inn they were at a few days earlier so they had to camp out during the night... in the forest.

Unfortunately neither of them bothered to pack a camp so they had to make do with sticks and twigs for a fire and the ground as beds. Naruto wasn't bothered by the cold living in a dark cold hovel for two years helped him out greatly. But Konan was a different story she had tried to get to sleep but the cold wind scratching her face was preventing her from doing so.

She then felt something warm against her back, when she touched it with her hand she felt clothing and fir muscles against it.

"Don't worry." said Ryū out loud, his body was pressed up against her it was to her a intimate and compromising position. "I saw you shivering so... I helped out."

"I didn't ask you to help me." bit back Konan. Naruto still had the expressionless face of his.

"Doesn't matter, you were cold and now your warm." reassured Ryū.

"Fine." relented Konan. She dozed off to sleep in the comfort of the blonde.

When Konan woke up she was shocked to find Ryū and herself in his arms. Their faces were a few centimetres apart and he bosom was pressed up against him and her hands were on his chest. She looked at his face it was calm and serene but at the same time it looked similar to his usual expression.

Her face turned a deep shade of scarlet and she tried to ease herself out of his arms but that only helped in making his grip on her stronger and resulted in pulling her face into his chest with his chin above her forehead. She knew that the only way to get out of his embrace was to wake him up but the warmth he was generating from his core was quite soothing to her and a part of her wanted to stay a little longer in his arms.

She squirmed in his arms a little but she looked back up to see a pair of sharingan staring at her. To say she was intimidated a little was correct.

Naruto let her out of his embrace and got up off the ground.

"Did you sleep well?" questioned Ryū. Konan nodded her head at this, she didn't notice the red stain that adorned her partners cheeks. "We should continue onto Amegakure."

He was stopped by Konan who held out her hand which had Orochimaru's former ring in it.

"Take it... it's yours now." she urged. The ring was slate blue in colour and had the kanji for 'sky (空)' in the middle. Naruto took the ring from Konan's hand and placed it on his armoured right index finger.

They then began their journey back to Amegakure.

They were now at Amegakure and were walking to the tallest tower. Konan used her signature paper jutsu and turned into paper butterflies and flew across the village while Ryū used his invisibility jutsu and walked to the tower.

They found Pain in his usual place staring at the village.

"Were you successful?" said Pain as he turned towards Naruto. Ryū showed him the ring on his finger. "Is Orochimaru dead?"

"I'm not sure, Orochimaru has a habit of escaping death." stated Ryū.

"It doesn't matter as long as you have the ring." said Pain. "Zetsu has informed me of your cooperation and the success of your assignment... therefore I have decided to make you two permanent partners."

Konan was a little saddened by this. Naruto just inwardly smirked, Nagato was making his plans easier for him.

Konan got over her bout of sadness and held her neutral expression. It was easier for everyone if she cooperated.

"I will contact the Akatsuki and tell them the news of a new confirmed member." said Pain as he did the handsign for the **Gentōshin no jutsu (Magic Lantern Body technique)**. Both Naruto and Konan did the necessary handseal. And they found themselves back in the same dark room with the burning lantern in the middle.

Then Astral images of the other Akatsuki members became visible.

"Ryū Yokaze is now a full member of the Akatsuki." informed Pain. Kisame smirked he liked Ryū, Deidara aswell he respected Yokaze's version of art, you couldn't see Sasori's expression, Kakazu grinned he liked Ryū a lot since he caused so much trouble for Hidan, Itachi was unreadable and Hidan fumed he was hoping Orochimaru would kill the prick.

"And he will be partnered with Konan permanently." said Pain. "Now within a year we will begin the capture and extraction of the bijū and two years from then we will capture the Kyuubi... until we begin our true operation within a year we will be gaining funds for the Akatsuki." All the members nodded at this. "I will relay the missions and assignments and if I cannot Zetsu will." Then the Astral bodies started disappearing.

Naruto and Konan were brought back to their original positions. They spared each other glances red met amber and amber met red. They both walked out of the room and gathered any necessities they would need for any of their travelling.

Then Pain approached them.

"We have received various missions from Kirigakure, from the Mizukage herself... I will send you two there to complete any missions that require your capabilities and attention."

"Very well Leader-sama." said Ryū. He sealed some things into his seals on his wrist and made sure to check if he missed anything.

Naruto had never been to the Land of Water. He wanted to see how the country differed from the Land of Fire's and he wanted to meet the Mizukage. Whose Beauty is said to rival Tsunade's he wanted to see if those rumours were true. He strapped his katana to his back dusted off his cloak and he and Konan left Amegakure behind heading towards the Land of Water and Kirigakure.

Who knows maybe there would be some unexpected surprises there.

**If you like it plz review if you don't like it plz review anyway.**

**Now I added the character development between Naruto and Konan to make it more realistic and I said I might add some more pairings but the main pairing is Naruto X Konan.**

**Now just to let you guys know I have another idea for a story. it's a Naruto X Mei story if you have any ideas for this new story just review in this story ok, cool**

**Juubiwriter99 is gone for the day**


	5. The Hunt

Madara's student.

**Disclaimer: Naruto and it's characters are owned by Masashi Kishimoto.**

**The Hunt**

Pain was staring over Amegakure, he silently hoped that Ryū would keep Konan safe, his last friend. And if not he would face the wrath of god.

Though the strange thing that bothered the Akatsuki leader was Yokaze himself. He had never heard of the man before nor any inkling of his existence. He just fell out of the sky. No one knows anything about him and Zetsu claimed that he would be a valuable asset to the organisation. Nagato just hoped he was right.

He also hoped that Ryū was able to kill Orochimaru. The traitor to the Akatsuki who took joy and Euphoria for meddling with their plans could still be alive or he would be six ft in the ground. Also how did Ryū possess the sharingan. All the Uchiha corpses left over from the massacre were destroyed so that no one would get the precious kekki genkai.

He knew what happened when someone outside of the Uchiha clan transplanted sharingan. Kakashi Hatake is the prime example. So is Ryū an Uchiha? or is he a copycat?

From behind Pain a swirling distortion appeared. And out came a orange spiral mask with a single eye hole, black spiky hair and a Akatsuki cloak.

"So you have found a new member I hear." said the man with the orange mask.

"His name is Ryū Yokaze a very powerful youth whom we might thank for the supposed death of Orochimaru." said Nagato without turning towards the visitor.

"He might have been able to kill Orochimaru? That is quite impressive not many people can match the snake sannin." praised the masked man.

"I heard he has the sharingan, is this true Nagato." spoke the man. Pain scowled at the man to whom he was working with.

"Yes although I am not sure if he is an Uchiha or not, you may talk to him when he arrives in the land of Water with his partner Konan." informed Nagato.

"Very good, maybe in her presence the 'first meeting' won't be as awkward or catastrophic as I assumed..." said the man. "Until we meet again, good day Nagato." the man in the mask disappeared within a whirling vortex leaving no trace that he was in the room.

The masked man re-appeared within a strange dimension surrounded by white cubes.

'impossible, could this person be a survivor of the massacre?... no Itachi and I killed everyone even the children except for Sasuke, and it can't be him he's not strong enough to join the Akatsuki and he would never join as long as Itachi is among the organisation.' frantically thought the masked man.

'but still this can still present an opportunity I have been waiting for, another lieutenant alongside Kisame, someone who can help create the weapon forged from the Bijū's chakra.' spoke the man within in his mind. 'though I'm going to have to learn all I can about Yokaze, what makes him tick like clockwork, any family, goals, ambitions... I need to learn everything there is to know about Ryū Yokaze then this world will finally know pain and hatred.'

* * *

elsewhere in the Land of Water, two cloaked figures were walking the road towards Kirigakure. They wore black cloaks emblazoned with red clouds and they were conical straw hats with bangles flapping around. Their cloaks high collars along with their hats obscured most of their faces except their eyes.

One was a royal honey colour while the other was blood red with three concentric tomoes surrounding the pupil. At the moment they were having a friendly argument.

"Are you sure we're going the right direction?" asked the larger of the two. He tilted his hat with his hand showcasing his kekki genkai, the sharingan to the entire world.

"Yes." answered his partner blankly whose voice sounded like a womans. "We should be nearing Kirigakure within a few hours."

"However." stated the other person. "It will be nightfall soon and the mist will be akin to a maze, we should rest for the night before we see the Mizukage tomorrow."

The other wanderer nodded at her partners reasoning. They weren't going to make the same mistake as last time they went off wandering. They brought tents and sleeping bags also food this time.

They both took out a scroll from within their cloaks and unsealed... whatever was in there. Two tents 'poofed' into existence. The larger companion went off to collect firewood while the other went fishing by a nearby lake. Two hours later both returned to the campsite, one with wood while the other fish.

They created a campfire and the large one lit the fire using his own chakra. And they cooked the fish for dinner. After they were done with their surprisingly delicious fish both went to rest for they were unaware with what the Mizukage wanted.

* * *

Speaking of the Mizukage. Mei Terumi, the Godaime was signing off on the kage's greatest enemy... paperwork.

'create a rebellion, they said, it'll be fun they said, no one told me about all this god awful paperwork that came with the job, if I knew it involved paper I would have gotten on the first boat to Kumo.' thought the Mizukage sadly.

She then heard voices from outside her office door. One was a rather distinctive voice that carried itself in a stoic yet noble way.

And in walked her two favourite shinobi. Ao and Chojuro.

"Ao, Chojuro has there been any news or sightings of the organisation we contracted?" asked Mei in her business mode.

"Y-yes and... n-no Mizukage-sama." answered Chojuro. Mei raised her left eyebrow at the young swordsman.

"Youth these days, what he means is Mizukage-sama is that we have no sightings on the two men we contracted but we have picked up their presences in the Land of Water." responded Ao. However what the Mizukage heard was a entirely different thing.

'no... Sightings on... men.' repeated the Mizukage.

"Shall we arrange to meet with these two gentlemen?" asked Ao. But the Mizukage heard differently again.

'arranged with... gentlemen... as in to be... married.' thought Mei. Ao taking Mei's silence as a yes decided to keep on talking.

"Well to be honest I would rather prefer later rather than sooner, I just don't trust the youths these days always." then Ao continued jabbering on about Youth and Chojuro was being his shy self.

'get married later than sooner... you don't have any youth.' she continued to misinterpret her subordinate when he said something else.

"All hearts are voided things anyway." finished Ao about his sentence we will never know.

'marriage... hearts are voided.' that being the last thing that out the nail in the coffin. The Mizukage got out of her desk with a dark look in her eye and walked up to Ao and whispered in his ear while smiling.

"Shut up or I'll kill you."

Ao seemed like he had just seen the devil and his face went ghost white and his mind was blank. Hopefully he would take that threat to heart.

* * *

Naruto woke up in the dead of night, another nightmare had haunted him. It was like this ever since he joined Madara as his student.

He would wake up once a week to a new nightmare or a repurposed old one. Since they never seemed to go away Naruto instead called them 'night terrors'. But he never woke up kicking or screaming, he would wake up silently, no sweat on his brow, he wouldn't talk because he knew there would be no point. He didn't need consoling, it was pathetic to him and pitiful in every word.

"Another one." whispered Naruto in the wind. His new night terror was oddly different from the rest.

He left his tent and his Akatsuki cloak behind opting to wear his armour and hooded coat. He was now standing outside his camp looking up at the bright stars.

"They say light can be found within the darkest places." breathed Naruto. "Such a idiotic notion... the night is the perfect example of this, despite how dark and black the night is there are always lights dotting it's sky, but to crush those small lights in the sky you require more darkness to smother those lights, so long as one spark remains, the dark places of this world can never truly reign, isn't that right, Zetsu."

Zetsu appeared in-front of Naruto only it's venus fly trap was visible. But it opened up to reveal the black and white halves of Zetsu.

"Your quite the philosopher Naruto." complimented the white half.

"If I didn't become a shinobi, a philosopher is not something I have the time nor the patience to become." bit back Naruto while staring at the sky.

"**You ordered me here for a reason?**" asked the black half partially annoyed. After leaving Ame Naruto secretly ordered Zetsu to meet with him, though for what reason the artificial human was not aware of.

"The Yondaime Mizukage." answered Naruto. Both halves of Zetsu were confused why was Naruto interested in a dead Kage.

"So you called us here just** to talk about the Yondaime Mizukage**." said Zetsu.

"Yes." replied Naruto still staring at the stars, there was a light breeze that rustled Naruto's blue rope belt and coat. "When I was ordered to head to Kirigakure something popped up within my mind regarding the village."

Zetsu was listening intently, well the white half was but the black half was bored.

"A few years ago I met a rogue Kiri-shinobi who was a former swordsman of the mist, Zabuza Momochi." Naruto then thought back to when he met Zabuza years ago. "I later learn that he tried to assassinate the Yondaime Mizukage but fled the village when he failed and he also told me how he butchered an entire class of aspiring ninja single handedly when he was boy."

"I later researched the Yondaime Mizukage and his tyrannical rule of the village." continued Naruto. "Everyone in the shinobi world knows of Yagura the Sanbi-Jinchūriki who also became a kage... but not everyone knows about Yagura before he became a kage."

Now Zetsu's interest was peaked.

"Shortly after I arrived in the Land of Water I created a Kage bunshin to research the Yondaime in one of the local libraries... Yagura despite being mistrusted in the village had apparently a heart of gold, he was kind, friendly and driven."

"**So what happened **to him?" asked Zetsu.

"From all the history that I have read about Yagura before he was the Mizukage, painted a picture of someone who could do no wrong and radiated like the sun, who could in-still loyalty in every heart and bring hope to the despaired..." said Naruto.

"But that all changed when he became the Mizukage." spoke Naruto.

"His entire psyche did a complete turn around, he became voilent, cruel and his brutal way of leading the village enforced it's 'bloody mist' title." continued Naruto. "He executed anyone who stood in his way or who rebelled against him, he made terror his weapon and he was deceitful when he changed the views of his village against the bloodline users, many feared him and respected him, but his acts of oppression didn't stop there, he held public shows of bloodline users being tortured and killed, even children, but one thing leads me to believe one thing." proclaimed Naruto.

"Someone like Yagura going from happy and gentle to cruel and cold doesn't happen overnight, I'm not a psychologist but I know a case like Yagura's doesn't happen like that, ever." said Naruto.

"So you **believe that**..." uttered Zetsu.

"Yagura was being manipulated by genjutsu." said Naruto.

"**But how... as you said **Yagura is a jinchūriki and genjutsu** doesn't work on jinchūriki who** have control of their Bijū." voiced Zetsu.

"I'm not talking about ordinary genjutsu, but yes, genjutsu doesn't work on jinchūriki who have control of their beasts, however for someone with the sharingan." muttered Naruto.

"You don't mean." whispered Zetsu.

"Exactly, the fake Madara was controlling Yagura and plotted the annihilation of the bloodlines and weakening Kirigakure." declared Naruto who was now facing Zetsu.

"**I see, the sharingan is one of two kekki genkai that can control Bijū**, but you must have extensively powerful eyes to control a Bijū in the first place, **and if he restrained the beast with his eyes,** he could control the jailor easily." exclaimed Zetsu.

"Precisely, the copy-cat was here in the Land of Water controlling the Yondaime Mizukage." said Naruto as he narrowed his eyes. "We can use this opportunity to find Obito's location and eliminate him before he ruins my plans or breaks my pawns, Zetsu go to Kirigakure and find out as much information about the Yondaime, the bloodline purges, the Kiri no shinobigatana shichinin Shū (Seven ninja swordsman of the mist), the Sanbi and any history the mist has with the Uchiha clan or anything connected to the Uchiha clan, The hunt begins." proclaimed Naruto.

Nodding to his master Zetsu disappeared within the ground and headed to Kirigakure to complete his objectives. Naruto was alone in his thoughts.

'it's an ingenious way of weakening a ninja village, taking control of the leader who is well respected and strong would allow Obito to control the village with fear or respect, he knew that he couldn't just execute everyone in the village just to weaken it, even a kage is no match for an entire village of shinobi, instead he opted to erase a large part of the military strength in the mist by ridding itself of it's kekki genkai, such as the hyoton (ice release), and also the reason why I had Zetsu look into the swordsman was to see if any were his pawns such as Kisame Hoshigaki who I believe is in league with Obito because he supported Yagura during his reign as Mizukage, but still why Kirigakure in the first place, if I was in Obito's place I'd weaken Konogakure instead so which leads me to suggest that Kiri had something to do in Obito's life after his "death", "Knowledge is one of the branches of power, if you understand your enemy as you understand yourself then taking his life will be as easy as taking yours.".' thought Naruto as he remembered one of the lessons Madara taught him.

Neither the student nor the subordinate, noticed the shadow that was watching them. A shadow with blue hair and amber eyes.

* * *

Orochimaru was stewing within his chamber contemplating killing Ryū Yokaze or taking his sharingan. He had underestimated the Akatsuki and that cost him greatly. But the black fire and the skeletal warrior were jutsu he had never seen before also that wind dragon jutsu was no pushover either.

The door to his chamber opened up to reveal his apprentice Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hello Sasuke-kun." drawled Orochimaru. Sasuke didn't do anything other than stare at his 'master'.

"I require more training if I''m going to kill Itachi, Orochimaru.". Orochimaru smirked at the youngest Uchiha. "After my recent fight with a member of the Akatsuki has shown me I'm not ready to-" but he was stopped when Orochimaru silenced him with his hand.

"Sasuke-kun, when are you going to stop hiding it from?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the sannin.

"What do you mean?" questioned Sasuke, but he had an idea of what the snake was asking.

"What I mean is, when are you going to let me in on the secret of you having the mangekyō sharingan." spoke Orochimaru.

Sasuke widened his eyes in fear and surprise.

"And I don't understand why you didn't use it against our dear friend from the Akatsuki, Ryū." said Orochiamaru.

Silence was all there was between the two of them but seeing as how Orochimaru already knows he should answer him. "I know that the Mangekyō causes me to lose vision in my eyes when I tested one of it's jutsu and from that lesson I am saving my Mangekyō for Itachi." answered Sasuke. Orochimaru smirk was still there and he was a little disappointed that he never knew of the eyes weakness. Nodding at his apprentice Orochimaru agreed with him if he had the mangekyō he would save for stronger opponents.

They both got up and went to the training ground within the base. Sasuke's humiliating defeat would only strengthen him until he faced Itachi.

* * *

A fully clad man in black armour was standing in a burning forest. He was unafraid of the whipping flames and the torturous heat. He was seemingly happy at all the devastation that was wreaked within the forest.

He wanted to watch the world burn like the fire burning the trees and create a new one where no impurities were occupying it. The world he lives in is an imperfect one, hatred and fear had literally devoured the world, nations mistrusted one another, and enemies killed innocents out of paranoia and fear.

The world he would create would have none of that, no war, no fear, no pain. Those would be absolute in his world.

The black clad man pulled down his hood revealing his golden spiky locks. His sharingan was searching over the desolation. His face was expressionless and his thoughts were empty. The wind amongst the flames were strong and and sharp, the breeze effortlessly cutting his face but he felt no pain nor did he flinch.

He then heard a voice off in the distance. A familiar voice that recognised. He strode towards the location the voice was coming from. With each step he took, ash would covers his clawed boots, however it seemed like the ash moved on it's own taking the forms and faces of people he once knew, whispering his name.

There was an feral-looking boy with a puppy, a masked ninja, two children with white eyes, an old man wearing a hat with the kanji for fire on it, a chubby boy with swirls on his cheeks, a pink haired girl, a shark like man, the list went on.

He kept walking ignoring the ash like apparitions. Their whispers were like teeth against his ear, their claws were grasping his spine, their breath was clouding his sight and their eyes were penetrating his thoughts.

In one last effort to have the samurai-like man listen to them, they tried grasping his body so that he would hear what they had to say. However the moment their hands came in contact with his body they dissipated into ash and fell to the ground.

One by one out of the corners of his eyes the blonde man saw the ghosts collapsing into ash. But his steely gaze was focused on one thing, the path ahead of him. The fires that were burning the forest was still scorching the trees but not destroying them. He looked up into the sky and beheld no sun nor the moon only the grey clouds that matched the colour of the ash on the ground.

He finally exited the the searing forest and beheld a grey, barren wasteland devoid of life. There were no mountains, no rocks or vegetation, just the grey, flat ground. He continued walking onwards towards his destination.

For what felt like hours was only minutes to the blonde man. He kept walking, walking to where he would finally stop.

Then he found it. A spiky haired blonde boy wearing a orange jumpsuit sitting on the ground peering into a puddle of grey, dirty water, he was holding a necklace in his hands that had a green gem and accessories on it.

When the red eyed man look at the boy he could see fresh tear streaks and dead looking eyes. He trailed the edges of the grey puddle so that he was standing in-front of the boy. He sat down opposite the kid. He had only noticed that his eyes were red and puffy and his entire body looked lifeless and deprived of colour.

He too stared into the puddle but there was no reflection. He looked back up at the boy to see him staring at him with his dull blue eyes.

"You were once like me." said the boy wearily. He fiddled with necklace in his hand almost like playing with it.

The blonde man just stared at the boy with a calculating gaze. Was he threat? Or a messenger?

"I was never like you." spat the man. He already hated this kid and he only spoke five words to him.

"No you were different once, less than what you are now." stated the boy. The man narrowed his eyes at the kid in orange. What a stupid colour.

"You don't know me, so don't think you do." snarled the man. This kid was getting on his nerves.

"I know you better than you know yourself." said the kid matter-of-factly. "You were once happy, you were always happy no matter the situation, no matter how much pain was thrown at you, you always smiled, smiled that you knew things would get better in your life... I miss that smile." said the boy sadly.

The man clenched his fist this... rat, was claiming he knew him better than anyone, what a foolish thing to say.

"Look into the pool." said the boy.

Ultimately deciding to swallow his pride the man gazed into the puddle it was black and dirty and nothing was visible.

"What am I supposed to see in 'this'." grunted the man as he gestured at the puddle.

"Just keep looking and then you will see." said the boy. Complying the man looked into the pool.

At first all he saw was dirty water but the image began to change and swirl around.

An image of the man appeared wearing a Konoha head band being thanked and praised by the people around him which he was able to tell that they were Konoha citizens. The images themselves looked like they were sketched by an artist.

Then the image shifted to a different picture. He saw himself having fun with his friends at a bar celebrating his birthday and showering him with precious gifts. Having an awesome party. The man narrowed his eyes at the pool. What did this mean.

The painting changed again to him wearing white and red robes along with a blonde haired woman with a big bust laying a red hat with the kanji for fire on his head. And he turned and faced the crowd where he was met with thunderous applause.

The final image showed him holding something. There was also a pink haired woman with emerald eyes standing next to him. This image most of all confused him the most what were these images and what did they mean. The thing he was holding was none other than a baby, a blonde haired baby with emerald eyes. Both the blonde man and the pink haired woman were smiling the most beautiful smiles anyone could see. The image changed to both parents teaching their infant how to walk and feeding him but they both had the exact same smile, and the baby was happily laughing with it's parents.

Somehow this picture made him empty, bitter and melancholy. What was this supposed to mean, these pictures were confusing him to no end.

"What do these images mean? and who is that man in the painting?" asked the black clad man mournfully. His eyes never left the baby, just how much sway did one tiny being have over him.

"They are missed opportunities." answered the young boy.

"What?" bit back the man.

"If you hadn't stayed with 'that' man, this is what would have happened instead of what you are today." answered the boy pensively.

Still staring at the baby, the man... was disgusted by what he saw.

He channelled a large amount of chakra into his right eye activating his eternal mangekyō sharingan. The scythe like shuriken pattern appeared and with it, black flames alit the dirty pool of water burning it.

His eyes never left the small child until the flames burned away the water. He turned his sight back to the boy.

"There is nothing in my heart... but hatred." said the man. He got up from his sitting position and so did the boy. They were now standing before each other.

"Who are you?" growled the man. He was clenching his fist and lightly gritting his teeth, angry is not the correct word to describe him at the moment.

"I was you." answered the child, the man's eyes still had that steely gaze.

The child held out his hand and placed the necklace into his counterpart's right hand.

"I miss that smile." said the boy. The man tightened his fist, clenching the necklace. His left hand reached over his shoulder and unsheathed the katana on his back and in one swift motion killed the boy with a diagonal slash.

Blood instantly exploded from the horrendous gash on the child's chest and the blood splayed the mans face and bloodied his hair.

The boys blood flowed from his body staining the ground, becoming a large puddle of red.

"I was never and will never be like you." said the man.

* * *

Naruto jolted from his sleep with sweat pouring down his forehead.

"What was that?" questioned Naruto. It apparently was another of his nightmares however it was the same nightmare he had experienced the night before. Everything concerning his dreams was confusing him.

That was something else entirely. What did it mean? Why me? Were only some of the questions running through his mind. The blonde had never experienced such a dream before it felt real, he was the one that gripped the sword and he also heard the whispering against his ear as if someone was actually telling him in person.

His face was in his hands and he was breathing more calmly. He was put through the worst kind of torture by the old goat so for something to affect him like this was indeed something and he also believed that a simple dream made him like this, then it was truly pitiful and it made him feel weak. And if there was one thing he hated it was feeling weak.

Deciding to get ready to move and begin their travel to Kirigakure, Naruto got dressed into his black armour and black tattered coat, he pulled the Akatsuki cloak over his body and strapped his katana sheath across his back.

He exited his tent and beheld his campsite that he shared with Konan. The campfire was doused long ago and they had rid themselves of the leftovers of their food. Naruto turned back to his tent and took out a scroll, went through a couple of handseals and slammed his palm onto the scroll. He sealed the tent into the scrolls and bound the scroll with some twine.

He looked over his shoulder and stared at Konan's tent. He wondered if she was awake or was she not inside the tent at all. Remembering all the beatings he got from women years ago Naruto decided to use caution, despite being powerful he knew that nothing was more fearsome than a pissed off woman.

He said just loud enough to hear. But he received no answer. He said her name again but was met with the same result. Being smart he created a kage bunshin and his clone opened the tent for him. The clone peered inside the tent but was met with nothing but an empty living quarters. The clone poofed out of existence and the memories went back to Naruto.

'where could she be?, given that her tent is still here she must be nearby.' deduced Naruto. Slipping back into his Ryū persona he went to look for Konan.

A few minutes of searching through the forest. Ryū found the same lake where Konan went fishing for their food. But instead of finding a fish he found his beautiful partner... naked and bathing.

Her back was facing him and she had yet to notice his presence. Naruto had a large blush on his cheeks, beneath that cloak she had a killer body that most women would kill for. Naruto also got a good look at her...

Deciding to not suffer a beating from someone who he suspected was a powerful woman. Naruto decided to leave before he was caught.

"I know you're there." stated Konan emotionlessly. Naruto knew he was in-trouble but didn't show it. He never showed fear, it was letting your enemies know one of your weaknesses and it was a weakness he despised, but he didn't mind taking advantage of the fears of others.

"How did you know?" asked Ryū. He didn't make a sound nor did she see him so how did she he was there in the first place. Was she a sensor, wasn't masking his chakra signature.

"I didn't, well not until you spoke up." Naruto face faulted at at her answer. She never knew he was there so he actually just revealed himself to her.

"Your quite devious." complimented Ryū. Given how she just made a fool of him, he deduced that she was what he stated.

"Thank you, now if you please, I like to bathe in private." said Konan unemotionally. Naruto turned on heel and left not before saying to meet him back at the camp.

Naruto was waiting for his blue haired partner in their camp. He had been fifteen minutes since he left Konan and he was currently wondering why women take so long when they were bathing. It was one of the unsolved mysteries of the world.

Zetsu then appeared from the ground in his usual manner.

"Have you found anything from your search?" questioned Naruto.

"**Yes, and you were correct**." said Zestu. Naruto raised his eyebrow wouldn't more details and explanations be useful.

"Which part." spoke Naruto.

"That the Yondaime was being controlled." said the white half. "**In a report written by an oinin who had a transplanted byakugan, **Yagurawas indeed being controlled by genjutsu and that the **puppet master supposedly had the sharingan**."

Naruto smirked. He was always right.

"**I have more information regarding the swordsman of the mist.**" said the black half. "**Apparently one of the swordsman Fuguki Suikazan**, was selling his village's secrets and aided the bloodline rebels until his death, **but it was Kisame Hoshigaki who killed him and was later approached by the Yondaime applauding him for his devotion** and duty."

"If Kisame was approached by Yagura than I can only assume that he's one of Obito's lieutenants and if so then he may have an idea where the fake is." contemplated Naruto. "However it had been years since the Yondaime's death and so Kisame may be a loyal follower and if so it will be harder to recruit."

"I was unable to find any information that was connected between the bloodline purges and the fake-Madara other than Obito tried to weaken the village." said White Zetsu.

"Were you able to find anything linking Kiri and the Uchiha clan along with the sanbi?" asked Naruto emotionlessly as usual.

"That is the most interesting** thing we have to say.**"said Zetsu. Now Naruto's attention was peaked. "**On a mission during the third shinobi world war**, one of Obito's teammates was captured by Kiri and turned **into the sanbi jinchūriki, they were supposed to utilise a plan where they would release the **sanbi in the middle of Konohagakure where the Bijū would destroy the village however,** they were followed by oinin who were to release the three tails **but Kakashi discovered their presence and they fled,** Rin Nohara which was the Jinchūriki's name was later killed by Kakashi** Hatake and the sanbi's chakra was dispersed, but when Kiri tried to recover their **'possession'** **they found all the oinin and the body of Rin on the ground drenched within a **sea of blood created by trees that were decorated with corpses."

'No wonder Obito wanted to weaken Kiri.' mused Naruto. "Thank you Zetsu for all this knowledge. The predator is now closer to the prey." smirked Naruto. But Zetsu was a little taken back by that smirk. It wasn't his usual annoying smirk, no this was a bloodthirsty and deathly smirk, one that promised pain.

"Konan should be returning soon so you better leave." suggested Naruto as he regained composure of himself.

"Do you want to spend time with your girlfriend ay Na-ru-to." white Zetsu for some reason got even whiter at the gaze he was receiving from Naruto's sharingan.

"Zetsu." said Naruto.

"Yes." answered white Zetsu wearily.

"How do you picture your death?" asked Naruto as if he was asking for the time of day. Zetsu didn't answer, he was too afraid or he didn't want to piss Naruto off more. "Do you want me to choose your death for you?". With every word white Zetsu's fortitude was breaking. "I can think of a few ways for you to die."

With that Zetsu disappeared. Naruto smirked, it worked every time whenever he would say that sentence.

Konan returned a few minutes later, they packed their equipment and restarted their journey to Kiri.

* * *

At the gates to Kirigakure, Ao was waiting patiently for the arrival of the Akatsuki. The problems they were facing in Kirigakure required high level shinobi and they were short handed on high level shinobi.

"I see them coming, shouted a Kiri nin!" who held binoculars in his hand.

Ao pointed to a random shinobi. "You go and inform the Mizukage!" commanded Ao. The shinobi quivered a little and sped off towards the Mizukae's office.

Ao activated his Byakugan and observed the incoming shinobi. but he was able to get a view of their chakra. The first on had the chakra levels of a low to mid kage which slightly surprised him but he soon remembered that the Akatsuki were S-rank shinobi for a reason. But it was the second one that scared him a little.

The second Akatsuki had gargantuan chakra levels even surpassing those of a kage maybe even a Bijū. Ao had heard of shinobi who had chakra levels that rivalled a Bijū's such as the Yondaime Raikage and Kisame Hoshigaki, the Kirigakure no Kaijin (Monster of the Hidden Mist) but this chakra unnerved him a bit, it was bright like the sun radiating on a field of grass but cold like a remorseless winter, just by looking at his chakra Ao could claim that his blood was freezing in his arteries. Who was this member of the Akatsuki?.

Ryū and Konan were nearing the gates of Kirigakure. Konan was deep in thought and her body was on autopilot. Why would Zetsu be meeting with Ryū, the events from a few nights ago intrigued her, and who is this Obito Uchiha?, Who is Ryū Yokaze?, and why were they talking about the Yondaime Mizukage? and the fact that the kage was being controlled astounded her and how did this involve Kisame and the other ninja swordsman.

Konan was broken from her thoughts when she and Ryū were greeted by a kiri nin with a eye patch.

"Welcome to the village hidden in the mist, I'm Ao, Mizukage-sama had instructed me to guide to escort you to her office but be warned, try anything funny in our village and we'll put you down." said Ao sternly, apparently he didn't trust the Akatsuki.

"You have nothing to fear as long as your village is contracting the Akatsuki and pay us in the end there will be no trouble." replied Konan stoically. Ao nodded but still kept his eye on the other Akatsuki. "You will have to remove your hats when meeting with the Mizukage." said Ao. Both parties walked the rest of the way towards the Mizukage tower.

As Naruto was walking around the village he scrutinised all the architecture and stores that he passed by. Kiri was different from Konoha, for one the towers and buildings were cylindrical and and there was mist... lots of mist.

When they arrived at the Mizukage tower. Naruto had a sense of déjà vu. The tower was eerily similar to the Hokage tower that he remembered.

They entered the tower and climbed up the steps leading to the office.

Mei Terumi was sitting in her office doing paperwork. She heard a knock at her door and signalled "enter". Ao came in along with two cloaked figures wearing black cloaks with red clouds and they wore conical straw hats.

"If you could please remove your hats I would like to see the faces of the people I have contracted." asked Mei sweetly. Naruto and Konan did what she asked. Mei scanned the two shinobi in-front of her wait, a shinobi and kunoichi. She scanned the kunoichi first and she had to compliment her beauty, she could rival her as well as Tsunade.

But it was the shinobi to the kunoichi's left that made her breathless. He was rather tall and his face was well narrowed, he had roundish eyes that were slightly narrow, he had chin length strands of hair that framed the sides of his face and a few strands fell in-between his eyes and parted at is nose with a low ponytail that fell between his shoulder blades, but she never expected to see such a hair colour, it was a golden yellow but he had a pair of sharingan in his eyes. All in all this man was a god of beauty.

Mei had to force her blush down in-order to think coherently.

"Welcome to Kirigakure." welcomed Mei softly never taking her eyes off Ryū.

"Thank you for your hospitality Mizukage-sama, I'm Konan and this is my partner Ryū Yokaze." before Konan could continue her sentence a gasp was heard from within the room. Everyone turned their eyes towards Ao who was shivering a little and biting his lip to prevent him from talking further. But when he looked into Ryū's sharingan did his teeth start chattering and he was shaking even more.

If he was honest, he was afraid of those eyes after all his encounters with Shisui Uchiha. But it was Naruto's that frightened him, there was something dark about them. Naruto made no move other than turning his head and Ao was staring into those deep crimson. Ao could have sworn that the world darkened and that a shadow appeared behind Ryū, but before he was able to investigate the shadow Ao was knocked to his senses by Mei asking him to politely leave. With that Ao power-walked hastily out of the office, not even sparing a glance.

"Please forgive that intrusion would you please continue Konan-san." said Mei in her business tone. If Ao tried something that was interrupting her 'business' then she would melt him.

"Thank Mizukage-sama... as I said I'm Konan and this is Ryū Yokaze we were the ones assigned to any missions that Kirigakure or the land of Water has." spoke Konan neutrally.

Ryū wasn't listening because he was watching the door that Ao left through.

'so it seems that the "Kuro Ryū's" (Black Dragon) reputation reaches here in the Land of Water as well... interesting, I didn't know defeating Kakashi would garner such fame.' thought Naruto. Ryū turned his attention back to Mei who was still discussing with Konan.

"Now as your first mission that require your talents... there have been reports of Taki shinobi within the Land of Water, several of our shinobi have engaged them within the last two weeks and there have been casualties but they always move locations and they have great skill with evading our oinin who are the best within the Elemental Nations, I require you two to go and wipe out the Taki ninja." said Mei.

"Anything else?" questioned Konan.

"Yes if you could be able to bring one back alive that will be appreciated so we could gain intel for there motives and there will be extra cash on the side but that in itself is an optional objective you just have to kill the rest of them and also there have been reports of a few Iwa shinobi among them but they are just rumours at the moment but sometimes rumours tend to be true." said Mei.

Both Akatsuki members left the village.

* * *

"This will be difficult." said Ryū gaining Konan's attention.

"How so?" asked the blue haired woman.

"The Land of Water is a large collective of islands and right now we on are the largest island splitting up is not the most... appropriate decision." said Naruto. "So instead of Splitting up we split ourselves." Konan was now confused and what did he mean?.

Naruto made a unique cross sign and shouted out the name of a powerful jutsu his oldest and fondest jutsu. "**Tajū Kage Bunshin no jutsu!**" and immediately one thousand Ryū's were found all around them. Konan understanding what he meant and getting over her amazement over so many clones. thought the name of her jutsu.

'**Shikigami no Mai.' **Konan then her entire body starting unfolding into numerous sheets of paper. They then folded into butterflies and started flying around the Naruto clones.

"Have one of your butterflies stay here with me and have one butterfly partnered up with a clone where they will spread out and look for the teams of Taki shinobi." ordered Ryū which Konan had nothing to complain about since it was an ingenious plan. "When one of the clones finds the campsites it will disperse and the intel will come back to me and then we kill the foreign ninja when we meet up again."

Each Naruto then activated their invisibility jutsu and each clone and paper butterfly went on their own way.

An hour later Naruto was meditating in the exact same spot where he created his own army, waiting for one of his clones to disperse. Each of Konan's paper butterflies was sitting on each clones shoulders also waiting patiently. Not long passed and Naruto felt the memories of three of his copies dispersing.

"Found the campsites they on the south-west island from the centre one, there are three camps one to the southwest, one to the southeast and one to the north in an evenly spaced triangle... I will take the southwest camp and you take the southeast we will meet up at the northern camp when we have dealt with both." said Naruto.

Ryū activated his invisibility jutsu and Konan's paper butterflies flew to the southeast.

It took a few hours of travelling on Naruto's part he would have gotten there faster if he had learned the **Hiraishin** but it was one difficult jutsu, the mechanics behind it were hard even for a seal master such as Naruto. But what he had studied from the jutsu scrolls is that the **Hiraishin** was a space-time ninjutsu and Fūinjutsu mixed in one. Naruto had yet finished understanding the basics of the jutsu, sharing with us all that the teleportation jutsu was a masterpiece of the shinobi arts.

By now Naruto was nearing his assigned campsite. Since the blood transfusion Madara gave him Naruto was now a sensor but he rarely used his abilities and instead sealed it off like the seal the Hyūga clan use on their branch members.

Naruto released the seal keeping his sensor abilities at bay, (the seal was located at the nape of his neck). He could now detect twenty three chakra signatures in the camp, some were small while others were fairly large at least low-jōnin level. Deciding to take action Naruto unsheathed his katana on his back and got ready to kill all the shinobi.

He jumped into the middle of the camp and deactivated his invisibility. All the Taki ninjas who were milling about jumped at the sight of the stranger in the black cloak with red clouds.

Deciding to make the first move Naruto threw a kunai that penetrated a Taki nins head. Instantly all the other shinobi were on guard. They charged all at once on Ryū. But three were instantly cut down by Naruto's sword.

Seeing their dead comrades on the ground. Some took a step back out of fear.

At the corner of his eye Naruto saw a shinobi tying what looked like a flare tag to a kunai. Choosing to let the shinobi fire off the flare Naruto stood there waiting. He didn't care if more came he needed to wipe out all these shinobi anyway. So a warmup would be good before the rest arrived.

The flare exploded in the sky alerting any patrols that there was trouble at the camp.

Ryū sealed his katana into his right hand and went through some handseals. The other nin in the camp were waiting for what was to happen next.

"**Fūton: Uzumaku reppuukama (Wind release: Billowing Gale Scythes)!**" shouted Naruto as two scythes made of wind appeared in his outstretched hands. He threw them at the shinobi and the scythes launched away from his hands travelling and whirling around in a sphere, killing and maiming the shinobi that were unable to duck or get out of the way. The scythes dissipated and now only seven shinobi were left. Rage fuelling them at the sight of their compatriots lying in fleshy chunks on the ground the ninja charged at the blonde forgetting all their caution now replaced by anger.

Naruto unsealed his katana on his right hand and blocked a punch with the flat of the blade and he then took surprise of his opponent when he flipped the flat side and replaced it with the blade. He completely tore through his attackers arm and then decapitated him with a swift flick of his wrist.

He side-stepped a kunai slash and performed an upper cut with his katana on the shinobi, his neck had a large slash and it continued on to the base of his skull. Where it sliced his head like a butcher shanking a piece of meat.

He grabbed the body in-front of him and used it as a shield which blocked incoming kunai as they lodged themselves into the body. He tackled the ninja that threw the kunai with the body he was holding and shoved his katana threw the bodies chest and it pierced the ninjas chest who later died of blood loss.

He heard the shout of a jutsu and small fireballs were racing towards him. He channeled chakra into his katana where a wind aura appeared and he cut every fireball aimed at him while briskly walking towards the ninja.

But he didn't realise that the fireballs were a distraction. Where a ninja was attempting to sneak up behind him and stab him in the back. Sensing the approaching ninja behind him Ryū in a marvellous show of agility jumped into the air and performed a upside down spin dodging the fire and while he was doing that, the fireballs were soaring towards the ninja who was burned by the flames. The ninja that was creating the fireballs stopped what he was doing.

Naruto landed on the ground, swiftly sealed his katana and went through some handseals.

"**Raiton: Raikou jaberin (Lightning release: Lightning Javelin)!**" shouted Ryū as from his hand a flickering spear of lightning shot towards the ninja where he was stabbed in the right lung, the lightning was numbing his body and he lost control of his right hand. Then Naruto yanked the lightning spear to his right where it created a gruesome wound that appeared as if someone hacked the Taki nin with a chainsaw.

Naruto turned around and back handed a another nin who attempted to stab him, apparently this one didn't learn from his comrades mistake. The shinobi rolled on the ground before coming to a stop with his face burying the ground, but he wasn't dead. The other ninja went through a multitude of hand seals before finishing his jutsu. Unfortunately for Naruto the camp was near the ocean where the Taki nin could draw the water from for his next attack.

"**Suiton: Suiryūdan no jutsu (Water release: Water Dragon Bullet)!**" yelled the nin as a huge water dragon appeared from the nearby ocean. It tore through any tree that were blocking it's path from Ryū.

Ryū being smart went through handseals for a jutsu he was able to copy with his sharingan when he was in Konoha.

"**Doton: Doryūheki (Earth release: Earth-Sytle Wall)!**" yelled Naruto as a wall of Earth rose up in-front of him. But he noticed it lacked the bulldog heads and it was less chiseled. The water dragon hit the earth wall dead on. But since water was weak against Earth it did little to budge the wall.

Naruto unsealed his katana and channeled lightning chakra into it increasing it's piercing damage and overall sharpness but it wasn't as great as the wind chakra's penetration. He chucked his sword in the air and kicked it at the base of the hilt where the katana travelled through the earth wall easily and still kept it's flight towards the Taki nin who didn't have enough time to move before his spine was drilled by the lightning sword.

The other taki nin who was trying to get up off the ground tried to run away but his attempt were futile as he felt himself being hefted into the air was was being held by the unknown assailant at his throat.

"Please I have a family, a child." choked the man as his throat was being squeezed by the man with the red eyes. "Please." begged the man.

"I don't have what you have." said Ryū darkly. And with enough pressure crushed the nins throat in a second. Naruto dumped the body on the ground and went to retrieve his katana. He approached the shinobi's body and put his foot on the chest as pressure and hefted his sword out of his chest, cleaned the blade and sheathed it in it's holder.

Now he was waiting for any patrols that might have been signalled when the kunai flare went off. He heard a voice behind him and judging from the sound of it the voice was definitely male.

He turned around to face the voice and it was a Iwa nin.

The Iwa nin was surveying all the carnage, there were dead bodies everywhere he looked and most of them were cut up into meaty chunks. Others were merely stabbed or slashed but there blood was staining the ground.

And in the centre of all the desolation was a man wearing a black cloak with red clouds.

But when he looked at the mans face he froze, this guy looked like an exact replica of the.

"...Yondaime Hokage..." whispered the man. "You're the Yondaime Hokage!" said the Iwa nin as he pointed a finger at Naruto. Naruto's eyes changed into his eternal mangekyō and a look of rage appeared on his face.

The Iwa ninja didn't have time to blink when he found a hand in his chest holding his heart. The Iwa nin coughed up blood and his body was in pain and there was a hand holding his heart.

"If your going to kill me do it already like how you murdered all the other Iwa shinobi that died valiantly." said the Iwa nin. But Naruto had his bloodthirsty smirk on his face.

"Foolish... you believe that I'm the Yondaime Hokage." said Naruto cockily. "I'm someone much worse... but how to kill you... crushing your heart is too cliché... how about this."

Naruto then started channelling wind chakra into the palm of his hand creating tiny wind blades. The Iwa shinobi started screaming in abject pain. The wind lacerating his heart was the worst feeling imaginable. All the slashes and cuts were too much for the ninja to resist and he then felt his life slipping away.

Within a few seconds the shinobi was dead and Naruto unceremoniously dropped him on the ground. When Naruto glanced at his hand it was flooded with blood he grinned at the red liquid coating his hand. When he glimpsed at his handiwork what he was saw was a carved and slashed heart that was bleeding form every opening.

Naruto didn't mind killing he was unaffected by it, he didn't love it nor did he hate it, he was content with it.

He sat on the dirty ground and began meditating, waiting for any other Taki or Iwa shinobi. He didn't have to wait long before he heard footsteps encroaching on his position.

A large group of Taki nin along with some Iwa nin were now surrounding him.

It didn't take a genius to figure out that he was responsible for all the deaths in the camp and his arm was bloodied showcasing that he killed someone... and painfully.

"Come one he's just one man we can take him!" yelled a Taki shinobi.

"The Yondaime Hokage?!" yelled a Iwa shinobi.

"Lets kill him and avenge our families!." yelled another Iwa nin.

Naruto got off the ground and dusted off his cloak.

"You will never mention 'that' man in-front of me again." threatened Naruto, though none of the ninja took his threat seriously. They didn't know that he was right. "And you will never get the chance to.". Naruto blazed through some handseals ending on the dragon seal.

"**Fūton: Sen ha no Keisei (Wind release: Formation of one thousand blades)!**" and instantly a semi-sphere of wind needles surrounded him like a shield. And then the needles launched away from Naruto impaling every ninja that was near him.

* * *

Konan had just recently finished off the shinobi in her camp, there was about twenty of them. And halfway during the fight a flare went off in the sky to the west signalling any others nearby. Realizing that Ryū had something to do with the flare Konan was relieved that some pressure was taken off her.

But now she was standing amidst dead bodies of the Taki ninja. She wondered how Ryū was handling himself against the shinobi. But quickly told herself that there was nothing to worry about.

She activated her signature paper jutsu and transformed into butterflies and headed for the northen camp.

Ryū was stepping over the corpses that lay on the ground. That last jutsu couldn't be blocked or dodged even taking cover behind other things was useless because of the sharp wind blades penetrating abilities were so powerful that even earth walls were ineffective.

The ninja on the ground did't have time to scream before their lives left them. And their blood soiled the ground that Naruto was currently stepping on.

He stepped on something while walking away. He looked down and noticed a picture of an iwa nin who's body was not faraway.

It was a picture of the ninja with a woman whose hand was on a bulging belly and they were smiling lovingly. What Naruto noticed is that the smiles were the exact same smiles he and the pink haired woman had in his dream a few nights ago.

He scowled at the image and kept walking to the camp. He had no sympathy for those who were in 'love'.

He was walking for some time while heading to the camp. That 'warm up' (slaughter) did him wonders his body was refreshed and full of energy, he felt energised he needed dump a powerful jutsu and soon.

He finally made it to the camp and he sensed Konan not far off.

Konan was patiently waiting behind a tree not far off from the northern camp luckily there were no sensor's so no one had spotted her. She saw her blonde haired partner in the corner of her eye.

"Since you are here I'm to believe that your assigned camp has been dealt with." said Konan to Ryū.

"It sounds like you doubted me." stated Naruto neutrally.

"I did." deadpanned Konan. Ryū's eye twitched he disliked being doubted it sounded like an insult to his abilities. "And I also assume that you let the flare go off."

"I was doing my assigned mission while also having a bit of fun." spoke Ryū with a subtle smirk.

"Fun?" inquired Konan.

"In battle I have a very bad habit of holding my power back and making the fight more enjoyable for myself... I'm a sensor but I hold that talent back whenever fighting to give my opponents an advantage over me." said Ryū in barely hidden arrogance.

"You so sound very sure of yourself and it's best not to allow your arrogance to cloud your mind." bit back Konan.

"Not arrogance, confidence." replied Naruto. "If a battle gets boring I become serious and end the fighting before 'I' die of boredom."

"You sound like a warmonger or battle-master to me who enjoys killing just to amuse himself." responded Konan.

"If you had been listening you would have heard that I never said that I like killing just combat itself." corrected Ryū. Konan slightly widened her eyes at Ryū but decided to stop the conversation and focus on their objective.

"We still have to deal with the last remnants of the Taki nin." spoke Konan as she stared at the camp. "We should at least 'try' to keep one alive so the mist can interrogate him."

"Sure I can keep one alive in-fact I already have a jutsu that I wanted to test out." said Ryū with his signature smirk.

"**Katon: Yurehi Kakuhanshippo (Fire release: Flickering Fire Whipping Tail)!**" yelled Naruto as he spewed streams of fire towards the enemy camp. The fire was coiling around igniting shinobi and the tents that housed them and true to it's name it seemed like the fire was looping around like tails.

Konan could hear the screams emanating from the shinobi. She had witnessed death multiple times even at a young age during the second shinobi world war when she and her friends Nagato and... Yahiko first met the sannin.

"I can sense a few who are still clinging to their wretched lives." spat Ryū. But Konan was able to pick up on the animosity he held as if he didn't want them to suffer in their lives but his face quickly fell back into his neutral appearance. "Pick a Taki nin to bring back to the village I will go on ahead and report to the Mizukage of our missions success."

Ryū then began walking away. Back to Kirigakure.

* * *

Naruto made it back to Kirigakure. He was re-thinking of his dream/nightmare involving all the apparitions and the small boy in orange. He experienced the same dream earlier and they were exactly the same but was he going crazy was all the stress from the Eye of the Moon plan getting to him?... no. It wasn't a vision he didn't believe in such things, but why was the boy claiming to be him? Was he talking about his psychological mask? That Naruto never existed it was a fake he was now truly himself.

But all those visions they made him melancholy, why? He knew that those visions would never happen, he would always be hated if it was for being the kyuubi container or for something out of his control, he was a sheep in a world of wolves. Especially the images with the pink haired woman and the baby. Their love for such a tiny being... love to him, love was an illusion nothing is justified love, could you see love? Could it be used as a weapon? He didn't know the feeling of love or at least he thought he knew. Like the Sandaime and Iruka... no they 'loved' him out of pity.

The Sandaime probably thought he was a bane to his existence and if his 'tool' broke from all the hatred from the villagers, than his village would lose a valuable 'weapon'. Most villages don't care about their jinchūriki so why would he. And Iruka why would he bond with the thing that murdered his parents, he was one of those people who hated him, with those eyes. But the eyes he would give people would be like windows both seeing through and nothing at the same time, depending on what was on the other side.

His body was on auto-pilot and he was climbing up a staircase but he didn't notice the pair of soft mounds collide and smother his face.

"You know I was slightly disappointed that you never looked at me when we met in my office." said a sultry voice. "But if I knew I needed my greatest _assets_ then I would have used them on such a handsome man sooner."

Naruto looked up from his position between the perky globes to see the gorgeous face of the Mizukage smiling down on him. Recovering quickly Naruto detached himself from between the valley of Mei's breasts and took on his emotionless visage however if you were to look closely you could see the stain of pink on his cheeks.

"I'm here to report the success of the mission you assigned myself and my partner Mizukage-sama." said Ryū as he was now standing at the same height as Mei.

"Aww straight to business, no fun in-between, you have to learn to lighten up mr Yokaze." said Mei as she bit her fingernail sexually. "Although I could help in that department." said Mei as she whispered in Ryū's ear. Naruto still kept that emotionless face, but held back a shudder at Mei's actions. Now that he fully looked at her Naruto could say that Mei was one of the most beautiful kunoichi he's met along with Konan and Tsunade (Although he would never call Konan beautiful out loud).

"As entertaining as this is Mizukage-sama I believe such things should not be spoken outside private areas." said Ryū politely and yet showing no hint of emotion.

"Oh what we're doing now would be far different than what we would do behind closed doors... Mr Yokaze." said Mei Slowly and softly. But her Mizukage position would come before her fun. Mei led Naruto to her office.

"So how was the success of your mission?" asked Mei in a authoritative voice.

"Konan and I were able to eliminate any Taki nin within the vicinity, there were three camps among their ranks I took one and Konan took another where we later converged upon the last one where we also dealt with them and Konan should be returning with a hostage.".

"How long will it be until your partner arrives with the hostage?" queried Mei.

"Unknown but I believe it will be at-least a day before she arrives." answered Naruto.

"Good." stated Mei.

"Good?" questioned Naruto.

"Now presents us with a perfect opportunity to get to know each other on a much more _personal_ level." spoke Mei in an enticing voice.

"How so?" asked Ryū carefully.

"After everyone had heard what you did in Konoha especially to Kakashi Hatake, I was amazed that someone as young as you could be so strong." said Mei sultrily. "I've wanted to meet you for sometime yet from all the rumours spoken about they never said you were 'this' handsome."

"It' pleasing to know that such an exquisite specimen of the female gender thinks of me in such a way." said Naruto neutrally, he didn't know how to react to the situation he was in, living in a cave for years can do that to some people.

Mei blushed at Ryū's words, she always liked it when men complimented her.

"Well _Ryū _maybe we should talk about our business with the Akatsuki and their contract over dinner at my home." suggested Mei sweetly and huskily. Naruto raised his eyebrow at the woman. Naruto couldn't remember much of his interactions with women before his life as Madara's student, all he could remember was a fist coming towards his face.

"Very well, When would you like to have dinner Mizukage-sama?" replied Ryū with his face betraying no emotion.

"Please, call me_ Mei_ and tomorrow sounds good I will give you the address later." said the Mizukage as she brushed her hand over Naruto's cheek while walking out of her office. Naruto craned his head to watch the busty kage leave as she added some sway in her hips just for his entertainment.

'interesting, I had heard that the Mizukage was beautiful and that she is a powerful kunoichi who's worthy of being a kage also add onto the fact she has two kekki genkai, quite the opportunity indeed, who knows how long the capturing of the Bijū's will take so it's always good to create contingency plans, quite the opportunity indeed.' thought Ryū viscously while creating future plans.

* * *

A few hours later Konan had returned with a Taki nin smothered in papers only showing his nose so that he could breathe. The Kiri shinobi brought him to one of their interrogation rooms ready to be 'interrogated'. The room had various tools used for torture and there were various old blood stains on the walls and floors.

In the room was tinted glass where people could observe the interrogation. Behind the glass was Mei, Konan and Ryū.

For hours they had been watching Ao beat the Taki nin until he told them who and why they hired them. But it was ineffective so Ao gave up.

"Nothing I have done has tried Mizukage-sama, he won't talk well atleast not under my strategies." said Ao as he joined the three others in the room.

Mei bit her finger lightly trying to figure out something.

"Perhaps you should let me handle the interrogation from here Mizukage-sama." suggested Ryū. Mei was surprised at the suggestion from Ryū so was Konan and Ao.

"Can you really help Ryū-kun?" said Mei both Ao and Konan caught on to 'kun'.

"It will go down in history as the shortest interrogation." said Naruto confidently. He walked into the room housing the prisoner and sat down in a chair opposite the shinobi.

"Who are you?" spat the tied up nin.

"I'm Ryū Yokaze." said Naruto. The ninja looked at him quizzically. But Naruto caught on to his confused face. "You asked me who I was." stated Yokaze.

The ninja looked at him for a few more seconds before he chuckled a little. "Well at least your not using some corny 'Your worst nightmare' line unlike that other guy with the eye patch."

"Please, I'm far above any cliché." said Ryū. As Ryū inspected the shinobi in-front of him devising the best possible to torture him. The nin had greasy black hair, pale skin and brown eyes. Just average in appearance.

On the other side of the glass Konan, Ao and Mei were watching the whole spectacle.

Ao was taking notes on how Ryū handled the situation.

Konan was looking at her partner with calculating eyes, wondering what he would do next.

But Mei was apprehensive. Her thoughts were bordering on what Ryū was doing?

On other side. Naruto's sharingan were boring into the nins head. But the shinobi wasn't intimidated by the crimson eyes.

"Come what are you going to do that the other guy didn't." quipped the Taki shinobi. Ryū combed his hand through his blonde locks and sighed.

"Do you know what pain is?" asked Naruto. The ninja didn't answer him but just stared at him confused. "Pain can mean a lot of things, such as suffering or discomfort brought about by

illness or injury, or mental and emotional suffering of the mind caused by stress or great trauma that happens within ones mind."

"Now I'm going to give you two choices about how I'm going to get information from." said Ryū. "First option: my way or Second option: my way."

The shinobi spat in Naruto's face just below his eye. "I'm guessing you want to do it my way."

Naruto channeled chakra to his left eye and his eternal mangekyō pattern appeared. The scythe like shuriken and the red pinwheel around the pupil appeared and Naruto whispered. "**Tsukuyomi**"

The Taki nin then found himself trapped within an strange world. The entire landscape changed there was a red moon shining red light over the world, there were black clouds that dotted the red sky and there were no mountains or trees.

"Welcome to the world of Tsukuyomi." said Ryū as he materialised from nowhere. "Here you could call me a god, for I control everything within this reality."

Then chains burst from the ground and coiled around the nin restricting his movements.

"For three days I will torture you here without pausing or stopping the pain will only end when you are willing to give me the information." said Ryū.

Then what appeared to be embers formed on the nins body. Then the embers became flames.

The shinobi started screaming out in pain. For hours he screamed while the flames seared his flesh Naruto just watched this was one of the training methods Madara used against him if he was ever captured and tortured and it was hell on the first lesson. Two hours later within the illusion did the shinobi finally say something.

"I'm not telling you anything." gasped the Taki nin. Naruto sighed he wasn;t sure if it was amazing willpower or stupidity so he decided to kick things up a notch.

The nin while on fire then started vomiting water.

"Right now your lungs are being filled with ice cold water..." said Naruto. "let me tell you an interesting fact about the lungs, if ice cold water were to reach the inside of your lungs then it will burn more than fire."

The nin was desperately trying to scream but instead he was choking on water, but he wasn't dying.

"You just have to nod your head and tell me the information and all this will stop, you have two days and seventeen hours to go." said Naruto as he kept watching the nin.

Three hours passed and Naruto was getting impatient in a world where he controls time. The nin had yet to break, the blonde assumed that he must have be a high ranking Jōnin within his village.

"You forced this on yourself." said Naruto. The chains that holding the shinobi grew hooks on their links. And like a factory line, the chains started moving in an orderly fashion.

The hooks that were on the links started stripping the skin of the shinobi exposing his muscle. Where the flames that were burning him caused even more pain. Pain was all the ninja could feel he couldn't scream at all the pain that he was feeling because of the water he was choking on and the burning in his lungs was was forcing all the oxygen from his body.

He couldn't take it anymore he had to make the pain stop. Through determination the shinobi nodded his head to Naruto and he found himself back in the real world. He was sweating he could feel no more agony.

"We Taki nin were hired by the Sandaime Tsuchikage to smuggle weapons and other items into the Land of Water and prepare to take some of it's land and set up a base... the Sandaime sent Iwa nin as assurance and we only had a few skirmishes with Kiri nin." said the shinobi tiredly.

Ryū got out of the chair and left the room and the Mizukage left with Ao and Konan. Well Ao went back into the room and started beating the nin again.

* * *

Naruto was walking along the roads of Kirigakure although he had the strange feeling that he was being followed.

His suspicions were proven true when to slender arms wrapped around his neck.

"Thank you for your help with the interrogation _Ryū-kun_." said a sultry voice which was familiar to Naruto. He turned his head and he saw the smiling face of Mei hugging him from behind. A thought quickly came to mind.

"Mei-chan, I need access to your files on the Yondaime Mizukage." said Ryū. Mei was taken back by what Naruto said and she released him from her grasp.

"Whatever do you need them for?" asked Mei wearily.

"I'm hunting the person that was controlling the Yondaime." deadpanned Naruto.

"Why?" asked Mei, their hunter nin were not able to capture the man so how could Ryū.

"He murdered my mother." said Ryū neutrally. Mei gasped at what he said. Naruto didn't mention his father because he had no love for the man.

"Very well, the reports are near my office and on the same level not many people guard the reports so you can enter if you want." said Mei sadly

Naruto nodded and made his way back to the Mizukage tower. Mei was staring at his retreating form, his Akatsuki cloak moving with the wind.

* * *

Naruto made it to the report room and closed the door behind him, there was only one light and it was dimly lit. there was dust everywhere he laid his eyes on. The feeling of emptiness the room gave off was chilling.

He would have continued on into the room further if it wasn't for the swirling distortion that appeared behind him.

What he saw first was an orange mask with a single eyehole, black spiky hair and a Akatsuki cloak.

"Why hello." greeted the stranger. Naruto's eyes didn't betray any emotion he just simply stared at the newcomer as if he was a nuisance.

"Hi." said Ryū.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Ryū Yokaze, you made quite the reputation when you butchered all those leaf nins and Kakashi during the infiltration of Konoha that was quite impressive, ah but wait let me introduce myself, I am Madara Uchiha." said the now identified Madara. Naruto smirked his deathly smirk and his eyes widened in surprise. From just observing the space distortion he was able to deduce that it was an advanced space-time teleportation ninjutsu.

"Madara Uchiha." repeated Naruto with a happy sigh.

"I take it you've heard of me." said 'Madara' happily.

"Yes I have heard of you I also met you just recently." said Ryū with his now annoying smirk. 'Madara' narrowed his lone eye at Naruto.

"What do you mean, met me?" threatened/questioned 'Madara'.

"No I've never met you, I've met Madara, not you so you can drop the charade now... Obito Uchiha." spoke Naruto. The masked man now known as Obito scowled.

"How do you know that name?!" shouted Obito.

"Does it matter?" queried Naruto.

"I guess not," said Obito as he took of his mask. Naruto now saw the Uchiha survivors face, it was horrendously scarred on the right side while it was perfectly fine on the left and he had two sharingan.

"I can only assume you got that left sharingan in your eye after the events of the Uchiha massacre." said Ryū.

"Your quite astute." complimented Obito. "Yes I was involved with the Uchiha massacre, can you believe that Itachi alone can wipe out the entire Uchiha police force in a single night."

"Than you are the accomplice Itachi was with that night." spoke Ryū. He had some questions regarding Obito that needed answering.

"Quite right, Itachi came to me that night asking for my help in wiping out the clan... but enough about the Uchiha I can only assume you have questions." said Obito as he scrutinized Ryū.

"Why yes I do have questions and you being here saves me all the time and trouble of trying to find you." said Naruto. "How did you escape all the rocks that crushed your body during your mission to destroy Kannabi bridge?"

"When I was crushed, I was blind, a boulder obscured my right field of vision and I gave my left eye away to Kakahi yet I was able to feel the small glimmer of light on my cheek through a crack in the boulders... with a new resolve I attempted to crawl through the dark and step into the light... I was able to move my body well enough in the cramped spaces to reach my kunai holster on my right leg, which was also nearly crushed and cut off the remaining arm that was pinned to the boulder and I was able to wrench myself free from the boulder and I climbed up with the rocks as my platforms and with only one arm and a kunai, although it took my days to get out and only the few droplets of water that cascaded down the rocks was I able to survive."

"But how did you get your right arm back?" questioned Naruto with narrowed eyes.

"When I was free from the boulders I saw a strange pale man with yellow eyes and green hair walking around... I killed him with the kunai in my hand believing him to be an enemy... however instead of blood I saw nothing, it wasn't bleeding... so an idea came to my head, I used my basic knowledge of medical ninjutsu, ninja wire and a senbon needle, did I cut off the mans arm and sow it onto my own where it later melded with my body."

"it seems luck favours you." stated Naruto.

"indeed."

"Why did you never return to Konohagakure? although I assume why, I want to hear it from you.". Obito remained silent and he narrowed his eyes a little. "Does it involve Rin Nohara?"

Obito scowled but made know move towards Ryū, Obito didn't know much of his abilities so it was best to back down for now.

"I was returning to Konoha after I had gotten used to my new arm... however I was able to hear yelling and even though I'm not a sensor I could sense numerous chakra signatures chasing two others... so I followed the chakra and I was able to see through my left eye which was in Kakashi's eye socket at the time, I saw him stab his signature jutsu, the **Chidori** through Rin's chest where her heart was supposed to be." spat Obito. Naruto looked down at the ground as if contemplating something.

"The **Chidori **huh..." breathed Naruto, the blonde then began to remove his Akatsuki cloak and dropped it to the floor, Obito tensed slightly expecting and attack, but then Naruto removed his edge-tattered coat, then went his arms armour and finally his chest. "I know what it feels like...". Obito then saw a large scar that looked like a lightning bolt hit Ryū's chest and arced outwards where his heart was supposed to be. "To be hit by 'that' jutsu."

"That scar..." said Obito as he inspected it. "Did Kakashi try to kill you too?" questioned Obito.

"No this was done by another." said Ryū. "Sasuke Uchiha."

Quickly putting the pieces of the puzzle together Obito. "You're Naruto Uzumaki."

"I should give you a prize for figuring it out, so quickly." sad Naruto as he placed his armour back on his body.

"I thought you died?" stated Obito.

"Well Uzumaki are like cockroaches you just can't seem to kill us." replied Naruto.

"I'll remember that." said Obito.

"I also know about that Kiri mission involving Rin and the Sanbi." stated Naruto which made Obito widen his eyes in surprise. "Now there are two possible reasons why Kakashi killed her, One: is that he killed her to eliminate the beast inside of her dispersing it's chakra around the world, or two: you made Kakashi promise to protect Rin and he would never kill her so she jumped in the way of his **Chidori**, to be truthful I find the second option more believable... and you have the ancient power of the Shodaime Hokage."

Both men locked eyes with each other before Naruto voiced something on his mind.

"Why did you control the Yondaime Mizukage Yagura?"

"Kiri was also responsible for Rin's death, So I decided to weaken Kiri by manipulating Yagura. to sway the beliefs of the village against those with bloodlines and when Fuguki Suikazan was killed I approached Kisame myself and told him about my plan however when the rebels finally killed Yagura he killed many officials and among other things and fled where he later joined the Akatsuki." explained Obito.

"And I can only believe that you used your Madara persona to deceive Nagato and by the way how did you meet Nagato?" pressed Naruto.

"I was travelling within the land of Rain and I saw Nagato's rinnegan from a distance of course I had researched Dōjutsu during my travels as Madara but when I saw the ripples I used my mask to fool him into believing that I was who I said I was." spoke Obito.

"But why Madara Uchiha in the first place?"

"As a young boy growing up in the Uchiha clan was difficult, my parents instilled into my mind that 'only an Uchiha, can defeat an Uchiha' and I tried to be greater than I was but no matter how hard I worked, I was always the loser and Kakashi was rookie of the year and I was not caused the Uchiha clan to shun me even more one point in my life my father said to me that 'because of you, the clan is weaker than what it's supposed to be', and then I read about Madara and his treatment of the clan, he was the head and yet he was treated like an outcast even with his godlike power a wamonger, I started admiring him and compared his position to mine that no matter how high you can reach within the clan they would betray you in the end."

"Touching story... however what are you going to do now?" asked naruto narrowing his eyes.

"Well I did come here to recruit you to my cause." said Obito with a grin.

"Cause." then Naruto started laughing which in turn caused Obito to scowl. "Please I know what you're 'cause' is... you plan on sealing the Bijū within the statue to create a weapon correct?"

"Yes." answered Obito who was still scowling. Naruto didn't say anything but he stopped laughing replaced with his annoying smirk.

"I'm not going to join you." stated Naruto. "Instead I'm going to stop you and replace your plan with mine."

Obito was still scowling while Naruto was still smirking.

"So what do 'you' plan on doing to me? Killing would be most your most popular answer and you can't do it here it's not the right place." said Obito as he crossed his arms. Naruto's face fell back into it's usual neutral expression.

"Kill you? No... I'm going to make you my personal toy where I will torture again and again, oh but not physical torture, no I'm talking about the torture that you can't heal from, the mental kind and when I'm done with you, you'll be nothing more than a broken plaything discarded and forgotten and then you will be begging me to die and the world will remember you as nothing more than a puddle of blood on the ground beneath my heel." said Naruto scornfully. "Six months from now, south of the Fire Temple in the Land of Fire there is a valley large enough to wage a shinobi war, there we will meet again and face each other in battle for you threaten my plan and I threaten yours."

"Very well, there only one will reign as the victor... I will create a weapon that will bring hatred to this world." proclaimed Obito.

"There is no such thing as peace in this world, only pain, war and hatred, I will create a world that there is no hatred and war, where there is no winners or losers where there is no darkness only light, the perfect world." exclaimed Naruto.

"In six months train, train and become stronger and when your eyes are ready come and face me." said Naruto.

Obito disappeared via Kamui and Naruto stood there grinning.

'And know that it was the student that struck down the fake.'

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait, but here is the new chapter to Madara's student. to be honest this was quite a difficult chapter to write.**

**Now I addressed some things in regards to Obito and all the plot holes some people were complaining about regarding him. and in six months Naruto vs Obito happens and I'm hoping to make the fight epic.**

**Now Naruto has a date with the Mizukage next chapter and Konan overheard his conversation with Zetsu and Naruto's first meeting with Tobi. what did you think bad or good **

**plz review**


	6. The Disciples Past, A Fathers Love

Madara's student.

**Disclaimer: Naruto and it's characters are owned by Masashi Kishimoto.**

**The Disciples Past, A Fathers Love**

Naruto was standing before a mirror in his hotel room preparing for his 'date' with the Mizukage. He was lying if he said he was nervous. He then scowled, he had faced own multiple opponents at once without a shred of fear and yet when he thought about his evening with the auburn beauty this anxious feeling swept over him. What he was feeling at the moment, anxiousness, it was to him, nauseating.

He had no idea how to act on such evenings. His female interaction was not the greatest in the world, he didn't know the correct etiquette or how to give a woman a good time. And there was no point in asking Zetsu because the plant man was basically an evil clone in a cliché movie.

When he tried to remember what his past self was like when it came to women all he could see was the same result...a fist. Luckily he had the basic sense to dress up in nice clothes.

Currently he was wearing a black business jacket with a white collared shirt, black slacks, nice shoes, a yellow tie that matched his hair and stylish leather gloves. His usually spiky hair, was as it is, the strands framed his face and his ponytail fell between his shoulder blades. He went out of his way to buy to buy a bouquet of plum blossoms because he thought it would be nice to buy flowers for a woman since Konan liked flowers, she even had one in her hair which led Naruto to believe that women liked flowers. (The flower lady blushed when she saw his face). He checked himself in the mirror again, making sure nothing was wrong or out of place.

He then remembered his conversation with Obito and how in six months they would battle it out to the death because Obito threatened his plans and he also impersonated the real Madara, something which enraged Naruto and he knew why. Madara himself called Obito 'a copy-cat who could never measure up to a name that overweighed his'. But Naruto knew better. You didn't claim to be Madara Uchiha without immense power to back it up. Naruto knew that Obito had been emulating Madara even since he saw Rin die and if so, than Obito is not someone Naruto should take lightly. He needed to train and fast while also develop his jutsu arsenal and... 'that' ability, he had almost mastered it he just needed more time to to develop them more.

And a psychological case like Obito's didn't happen to anybody it only happened to an Uchiha who had lost something they loved and replaced it with hatred, it was the 'sickness' of the Uchiha also known as the 'Curse of Hatred.'

Naruto also had to find a way to turn Obito's pawns against him but how was the question. If Naruto had '**Kotoamatsukami**' of Shisui Uchiha's mangekyō then coercing them to his side would be easy. He had hoped to get Konan on his side but other matters were taking his attention away.

But right now Naruto had to focus on his date with the Mizukage. When he thought of the Auburn haired wonder he had a shaking feeling in his hand, he knew it wasn't fear so what was it? Konan had told him earlier that the missions in the land of Water were not over. So he assumed he had another mission after his date.

Naruto sighed he wouldn't turn off his sharingan for the date because he didn't wish to see what his eyes were like behind the red, were they pitch black and empty like Madara's or were they the ocean blue of his original pair shining with colour. He didn't know which one black or blue and he didn't want to find out.

_**FlashBack**_

_Naruto had just recently acquired the eternal Mangekyō from his teacher Madara. Normally rehabilitation was needed to allow the body to become adjusted to the eyes but because of Naruto's incredible healing abilities he didn't need to wait that long to use his new eyes. He was now training his Wind affinity with one thousand clones alongside him trying to cut the leaves between their palms. It was tasking but Naruto knew that it was all worth it in the end. Each day he would focus on one of his three affinities and today was Wind and tomorrow would be Lightning followed by Fire. _

_Then something struck Naruto that he had thought about recently. The eyes in his sockets, who did they belong to originally?_

_The original stopped what he was doing and walked up to the root like throne that Madara was sitting on._

_The ancient Uchiha looked up when he sensed his apprentice standing before sharingan eyes peering into his soul._

"_Do you require something of need... my young student." wheezed Madara. Madara was really the decrepit old man Naruto thought he would be. _

"_These eyes who did they belong to?"asked Naruto in his emotionless voice. Madara raised his eyebrow at the blonde but he was curious and his clones were training so it wouldn't hurt to tell him._

"_Those are my eyes." spoke Madara. Naruto had a confused expression._

"_You said that you gave your eyes to another, so whose are these?" asked Naruto again. _

"_Those are my eyes, the ones that I transplanted intoNagato were originally my brother's, Izuna, the ones that are in your sockets were mine before Izuna forced me to take his." uttered Madara._

"_But I thought you went blind? Before Izuna gave you his eyes." questioned Naruto._

"_I never went blind that was just a rumour within the clan after the village was created and many Uchiha shunned believing that I was a warmonger intent on renewing our battles with the Senju." continued Madara. Madara gripped his scythe tightly in anger, they called him 'the person that stole his brothers eyes.'_

"_Tobirama, the future Nidaime Hokage was distrustful of the Uchiha, mainly of me, I was able to listen in on a conversation between Hashirama and Tobirama about the standing of the Uchiha within the village, Hashirama at the time wanted me to become the Hokage and lead the village as a symbol and also proving to the village that I was not what the people believed I was." this news made Naruto gasp the Shodaime actually wanted Madara to be Hokage. "However because the village was a democracy at the time the people chose to make Hashirama, the Hokage and when Tobirama became Hokage he created the military police force and gave it the Uchiha clan as a sign of faith and trust but, in actuality this was a way to focus any of the Uchiha's bitterness towards the Senju and focus it in a positive way but the police were only a temporary solution where my fellow clan members believed that the villagers and the Hokage were ostracising the Uchiha and taking away any power that the clan had over the village." spoke Madara as he talked about his history and the Uchiha clan._

"_Interesting, but you must have been forced to use the mangekyō so therefore you had suffered damage to your eyes." said Naruto neutrally._

"_Yes and the eyes in your sockets aren't damaged because of the eternal mangekyō." informed Madara, Naruto raised his eyebrow in curiosity. "When someone transplants the eyes of someone closely related to a mangekyō user into another mangekyō user you create the eternal and any damage to the eyes is repaired." explained Madara._

"_Wait you said closely related eyes can grant you the eternal so how can I use the eternal when I'm not even related to you?" queried Naruto emotionlessly._

"_You have the eternal because of the blood transfusion I gave you and maybe the kyuubi's healing factor helped a little, you can access the eternal because in a way, you are now related to me thanks to my blood running throughout your body." clarified Madara._

_Naruto nodded his head in understanding. Madara then started having another coughing fit which was a common sight for the blonde._

"_Get back to your training." ordered Madara hoarsely. Naruto did as commanded and went back to his clones who were trying to cut the leaves in their palms._

_**Flashback end**_

Naruto was still thinking over his eyes, his regenerative abilities could have allowed Naruto's natural eye colour to return other than having coal black like Madara's. He then decided that it wasn't important his eyes were powerful and nothing could change that.

The blonde was about to leave for his date when Zetsu materialised right before him. Naruto was secretly pleased that Konan was off doing her own thing so now he could talk to Zetsu in private.

"What is it Zetsu." sighed Naruto. The sharingan wielder had just noticed that Zetsu was carrying two brown packages wrapped in twine. Naruto subconsciously raised his right eyebrow at the plant man.

"I have gifts for you." said the white half merrily. The black half groaned at his other's halves behaviour.

"Why did you buy me 'gifts'." hissed Naruto getting slightly angry. White Zetsu usually brought him crappy items such as smelly cheese and old socks, the Uzumaki was unsure if Zetsu was being serious or liked joking around with Naruto, which later the blonde would threaten to kill Zetsu if he didn't stop being an idiot and kept on buying him shitty presents.

Zetsu handed Naruto the first package and Naruto put down the flowers he was holding and unwrapped the package.

Naruto unwrapped the package and was met with a box, opening the box Naruto saw and beheld a tantō, perfectly crafted and well created tantō.

Naruto was taken back by the weapon in the box, (his version of surprise was merely a raised eyebrow). He took the tantō out of his hand and inspected the sheath that was connected to the blade. The sheath was a royal red in colour and had black cherry blossoms that dotted the sheath. Naruto grabbed the hilt of the short blade and noted that it lacked a guard like his katana, and also had a long light blue 11.5 inch rope on the end of the hilt. Naruto unsheathed the blade and held it in his right hand, the blade was silvery blue and the light seemed to shine off it like a mirror, (like his own katana).

Naruto's lips twitched for half a second this was the best gift (that wasn't a piece of crap) that he could get from Zetsu. However Zetsu didn't see the twitching of Naruto's lips. Naruto sheathed the tantō and tucked into his jacket's inner pocket.

"Why would you get me this gift Zetsu?" asked Naruto strangely. Zetsu smirked at his master.

"It's your first date, and I believed it was a special occasion." said Zetsu honestly. Technically white Zetsu wanted to give Naruto a signed copy of Icha Icha Paradise, but black Zetsu said it was trash and Naruto probably would probably (actually) kill him if they were to get it.

Zetsu handed the second package to Naruto, like before Naruto unwrapped it but this time it wasn't a weapon.

It was a mask. The mask looked like, what could be best described as a menacing skull, it was white on the right side of the mask and had ten red stripes on the left side almost completely covering the left side of the mask it also had sharp teeth and a pointed chin with narrow eye holes.

Naruto narrowed his eyes in suspicion. He didn't how to feel, he had to admit that the mask was elegantly designed but why a mask in the first place, it felt like he was copying Obito, someone he hoped to kill.

"Why would you get me 'this' Zetsu?" questioned Naruto neutrally. The blonde didn't know how to feel he liked the mask but the purpose of it was clouded.

Black Zetsu decided to answer. "**After your recent escapades in Konoha if it wasn't for your hood obscuring your enemies views of your face they would have discovered your identity or they would think you were the resurrected Yondaime**...** that mask is infused with chakra so even for someone with the byakugan they will be unable to see your face from all the chakra obscuring their vision.**" explained Zetsu. Naruto was surprised that the mask would perfectly hide his identity.

"Understand Zetsu I will only wear 'this' when around Konoha shinobi or anybody associated with Konoha, even though they believe Naruto Uzumaki is dead, the fact that they can't learn my plans or who I am until the plan commences and the infinite tsukuyomi is launched." Zetsu nodded at Naruto's words. Naruto rolled up his jackets left sleeve revealing sealing tattoo's on his wrists, he sealed the mask into the tattoo and rolled down the sleeve.

Naruto picked up his bouquet of plum blossoms and left the hotel room he was staying in ready for his dinner with the Mizukage.

* * *

In the land of Earth specifically Iwagakure.

Ryōtenbin no Ōnoki (Ōnoki of both scales), the third Tsuchikage was fuming with rage. His operation to weaken the Land of Water and Kirigakure had failed. He knew he shouldn't have hired those Taki nins, trusting a weaker shinobi village was incredibly stupid, no wonder they were weaker than the five great nations.

The operation had taken months of planning and preparation. He even sent some of his best jōnins to make sure nothing jeopardised the plan, but instead with all of his forces slaughtered and the mission resulted in failure, now Kiri had all those weapons and supplies along with all the funds they happened to have with them to establish a base camp and hire workers.

And something infuriated him further, Kiri returned all of their corpses that were mostly intact and now his medical officers were going over autopsies of the corpses. He needed to find out who was responsible for all the saddened families in Iwagakure that had lost their loved ones in the Land of Water.

Then one of his assistants walked through the door with news on the bodies.

"Tsuchikage-sama we have just recently finished the autopsy on the Iwa shinobi's stationed within the Land of water... although what we have found was nothing really urgent, one body has shocked the medical officers and it requires your eyes." said the assistant.

"Very well, go and tell the medics that I will be arriving at the hospital shortly.". Ōnoki then rubbed his back in annoyance he really was an old geezer according to Kurotsuchi.

When Ōnoki made it to the hospital, he was greeted to the sight of his two medics standing over the body of one of his most trusted Iwa shinobi.

He noticed that his shinobi had a gaping hole in his chest and someone had broken through his ribcage.

"Thank you for coming Tsuchikage-sama." said one of the medics and Ōnoki nodded at the medic.

"Cause of Death?" asked The old Kage.

"That's the... most gruesome thing about this body sir." said the other medic. Ōnoki raised his eyebrow and his mouth dropped a bit.

"Cause of death: numerous lacerations to the heart which lead to blood loss and later death." informed the medics. Ōnoki sighed, this really wasn't his kind of day. "And yet there's more Tsuchikage-sama."

The medics lit up a light above the body and positioned it over the hole in the shinobi's chest. Ōnoki used his flying jutsu to get a better look, he noticed that the medics had removed the heart but there was something else in the chest. In big bold letters Ōnoki could make out a few words written on one of the ribs.

Ōnoki's face puffed and went red in anger he stormed out of the hospital leaving two very startled medics behind.

The inscription on the rib was plain as day as even a child could read it.

'With regards, from Ryū Yokaze.' was all it said. Naruto must have apparently written that with wind chakra when he was crushing the shinobi's heart... that poor shinobi.

* * *

Naruto was making his way to the Terumi mansion where he would meet the Mizukage for his date. However the date was not the thing that was preoccupying his mind, he had another night terror it was different and yet similar to the one he had a few nights ago. But he brushed off the thoughts from his mind.

However he was nervous this would be the first time he would truly interact with a female who wasn't Konan. He then remembered one of the lessons Madara told him.

_**Flashback**_

_Naruto was currently training with his new katana that Zetsu had got him when he told his teacher that he was interested in kenjutsu, currently Naruto was fourteen and his body was quite lean and rippled with muscle. The blonde was now testing his skills against multiple Zetsu's and his own kage bunshins._

_Madara was just watching with a calculating eye, he was currently going over what else he should teach Naruto, the blonde had already finished elemental manipulation and shape transformation. So what now? Then it came to him, there will be times when Naruto would have to interact with the females of his species._

"_Naruto!" croaked Madara. Naruto stopped what he was doing and walked up to his sensei._

"_What is it old goat?" said Naruto emotionlessly. A tick mark appeared on Madara's forehead, he couldn't get his student to stop calling him that disrespectful nickname. But back to the reason Madara called Naruto over._

"_Naruto there will come a time when you will be subjected to the advances of women when you leave the hovel." said Madara. Naruto raised his eyebrow. "Since, in Zetsu's opinion, you are handsome and attractive, many kunoichi will use their sexuality to seduce and maybe assassinate you, I have known many Uchiha who have died from having their throats slit in their sleep by kunoichi spies, so make kage bunshins and study all you can on resisting the temptation of the kunoichi."_

"_But Sensei it might be impossible to fully control my 'perverted urges'." muttered Naruto._

"_While it is true that you can't fully control it, you can train yourself to resist it." said Madara. _

"_This conversation is becoming really awkward old goat." spoke Naruto cautiously. Madara sighed at his student and he can't fault him it was awkward for him as well._

"_Zetsu!" yelled Madara and a few seconds later the plant appeared. "gather books on... women and how to stave off the seduction of kunoichi." said Madara awkwardly._

_Naruto sighed, the old goat was right... this would be extremely awkward._

_**Flashback end**_

Naruto then found himself standing before the Terumi mansion. It was and extravagant japanese mansion that had blue blossoms on the roof. Guarding the mansion was a tall wall that was sure to be guarded by ANBU and a double door blocking the person from entering.

Naruto walked through the double door, believing Mei had already told her ANBU that his presence was expected within the mansions grounds.

* * *

Not far away a team of ANBU were watching Naruto enter the Mizukage's mansion.

"**This is Duck to Lobster, target: Dragon has entered the mansion, over.**" said the ANBU agent 'duck' who wore a duck mask.

"**Copy Duck, this is Frog, confirm status on the target: Water Maiden, over**." said 'Frog' who wore a frog mask.

"**Frog, Duck this is Lobster status on target: Water Maiden is currently-**" but before 'Lobster' could finish his update he was propelled backwards by a giant perverted nosebleed, behind his mask was currently a perverted grin and some drool on his left lip.

"**Lobster!, come in Lobster!, Shit we have a man down!, man down!**" yelled Duck. "**Going in to assist Lobster over!**" shouted Duck into his communication device

"**No we must complete our mission, no matter the cost, over**." said Frog in a cliched overdramatic voice.

"**Too late I'm at Lobster's position, over.**" said Duck over the radio.

"**Fine confirm Status on Water Maiden, over**." but Frogs message didn't get through to Duck.

"**You know this is a nice... view... of-**." but Duck was also launched back by a perverted nose bleed where he landed next to Lobster where he also sported a perverted grin.

"**Duck?! Come in Duck! DUUUUUCCCCKKK! Dammit we've lost another one! Going over to Ducks and Lobsters last position!**" yelled Frog to no one since there was only three of them.

When he made it over to the down ANBU agents he knew they needed to get to the hospital to replace all their lost blood. But before he did that he retraced the two blood trails left behind by the Anbu agents. But what he saw when he made it to the beginning of the trail also gave him a nose bleed where he flew even farther than his two fellow operatives.

**The cause of their nose bleeds**.

Mei Terumi was currently standing before a mirror... naked, trying to decide on which dress she would wear for her date with Ryū. She was nervous and anxious. She had never been on a romantic date in a long time and usually they were a disaster, because either the man she was with would get a perverted nosebleed and be taken to the hospital or she would make an idiot of herself by somehow blowing up their food or any other thing that was around her at the time. She decided to take Ryū out for dinner, because she can't cook whenever she tried she would somehow burn the water, her oven would combust, her food that was in the refrigerator would freeze solid and would be inedible and any food she was able to successfully create turned out to be inedible and gave whoever ate the food, food poisoning.

She couldn't decide on a certain dress. There was an sapphire blue dress, her favourite colour with one strap with a flower on the strap and a cut down the right side showing off some leg which were smooth and firm. And emerald green dress that matched her eyes which was strapless and flowing but lacked the cut down the leg.

Ultimately deciding on the blue dress she had just noticed that she lacked any decency so quickly

doing that, she put on a pair of black-laced panties and then she put on her dress that hugged her figure nicely and pushed her breasts together making them even more perky.

She heard a knock at her door which her heart jumped in her chest at the surprise sound. She smoothed out her dress ready to meet Ryū.

She opened her door and blushed at what she saw. Ryū was standing there in an extremely nice suit with a yellow tie and black gloves. He was holding a bouquet of plum blossoms and he still had his sharingan active.

Breaking herself from her stupor Mei started a conversation. "You clean up nicely Ryū-kun, quite handsome." complimented Mei.

Naruto turned his crimson eyes upon her and he tried his hardest to ward off the desire coursing through him and he remembered Madara's lessons well, but this woman was making him disregard all those lessons and was slowly breaking his will with the sexy dress she had. And he could smell her perfume, she smelled like the ocean.

Catching up with reality Ryū handed the flowers to Mei and both went on their way to the restaurant Mei had made reservations with.

* * *

Ōnoki had a headache, why, because most of his top jōnin were killed by the 'Kuro Ryū (Black dragon)' the man that had made a mockery of the Leaf village, if it wasn't for the circumstances right now he would love nothing more than to laugh at Konoha. Ōnoki believed that Yokaze was nothing more than a brat who gets involved with business not his own and his rising fame and his exploits were already travelling to the rest of the nations. When Kumo hears of Iwa's failure it will be a blow to their pride and power.

His assistant walked in carrying a stack of paperwork. "Yuzu." said Ōnoki to his assistant.

"Yes Tsuchikage-sama?" said Yuzu.

"Put a new page in the bingo book for Ryū Yokaze and all information that Konoha and Iwa have on the man." commanded Ōnoki. The Tsuchikage's assistant nodded and left to fill in a new page in the bingo book.

Ōnoki sighed he would now have to tell the victims families about their deaths at the hand of the 'Yokaze no Ryū (Dragon of the Night wind)'

* * *

At Myōbokuzan the elder toad sage was in deep thought. He wanted to tell Jiraiya that Naruto was alive and travelling the world. But he also didn't want to tell Jiraiya that Naruto was the one with 'eyes like the abyss.' for it may change the prophecy he saw in his vision two years ago.

"Lord Elder." said a voice, the old toad opened his eyes and saw Fukasaku hopping up to him. "Lord elder should we tell Jiraiya-chan that Naruto is alive and that he is connected to the prophecy you saw two years ago." said Fukasaku.

The elder sighed, for two years he had kept Naruto's current status only among the other two Myōbokuzan sages.

"That's the problem Fukasaku... I cannot decide whether to tell Jiraiya about Naruto... I have already lied to him once when I said that I didn't know who the person that would control the great beast was... I don't wish to lie to him again and news like this would most likely cause him great rage or sorrow... rage because we withheld the information of his godson being alive or sorrow knowing that Naruto has not returned to his home and refuses to return." said the Toad tiredly.

"But something is happening to Naruto... I saw it, in another vision of mine, he is haunted by dreams and nightmares of his past and future self." said the elder Toad sage.

"What are you talking about honourable elder?" asked Fukasaku.

"There are two paths that are available to the maelstrom. One path is where he returns to Konoha and lives out his life in happiness, the other path is much different where he will continue walking the path but never truly stopping not until he completes what he originally set out to do... however right now he is trying to discover who he is... although which path he takes is unknown at this time." said the sage. "We will not tell Jiraiya, Naruto's status and goal is something he must discover on his own." said the sage and Fukasaku bowed his head in uneasy agreement.

* * *

Speaking of Jiraiya he was currently walking on a road within the land of Fire along with him was Konohamaru Sarutobi, the late Sandaime Hokage's grandson. Konohamaru was like a clone of Naruto, personality wise. He was loud and boisterous and was quite hyper. And he called Jiriya ero-sensei instead of ero-sennin that Naruto used to call him. The toad sage was still grieving over the loss of his godson the only family he had left, and he had failed also, he was never there for Naruto when he was growing up, not until he became a genin did he meet him for the first time.

But he had also failed Minato and Kushina, the least he could have done is visit the blonde from time to time. But he didn't he was too busy peeking on women and writing his perverted books.

Konohamaru was walking alongside his new sensei and the toad sennin was surprisingly a better teacher than Ebisu. The young Sarutobi was now eleven and according to Jiraiya his power was comparable to that of a mid to high level genin. The young boy was now currently engrossed in reading Konoha's latest bingo book, but there was one entry that seemed to catch his eye.

"Ryū Yokaze." whispered Konohamaru. History wise there wasn't much on the guy, it's as if he fell out of the sky, like a stranger in a strange land. He then scrutinised the mans picture. You couldn't see his face much because it was covered by a hood, but you were able to make out a lower jaw and some hair. He noted that the hair was was golden blonde like 'his'. There were a few shinobi who also had Naruto's hair colour or similar hair such as Deidara, Maddo Bonbā (the mad bomber).

"Hey ero-sensei, whose Ryū Yokaze?" asked Konohamaru with a curious pout. Jiraiya looked to his side to see Konohamaru reading a bingo book and he was looking at the page of the 'Kuro Ryū'.

"I don't know kid, everything about the 'Yokaze no Ryū (dragon of the night wind)' is a mystery, I have heard rumours among my contacts saying that Yokaze has joined the Akatsuki." spoke Jiraiya.

"Really?" asked an amazed Konohamaru.

"It's just a rumour at the moment but still, should you ever cross paths with Yokaze without me... run." said Jiraiya cautiously.

"Come on we can take him, Naruto, Nii-san would never run from a fight." when the Sarutobi spoke 'that' name a flash of guilt appeared on Jiraiya's face. "Kid, this guy was able to infiltrate one of the most well guarded villages in the shinobi world and he was able to kill at least a dozen ANBU and critically injure Kakashi at the same time and he disappeared as if he never existed, so tell me when someone like you, who isn't even a genin let alone not even a jonin in power could take on an S-ranked criminal such as Ryū Yokaze." berated Jiraiya. Konohamaru pouted in annoyance because what his sensei was saying happened to be true.

For half an hour both Jiraiya and Konohamaru continued to walk on the road. But Konohamaru decided to voice something that had been bothering him for years.

"Why was Naruto Nii-san hated? Everywhere we walked, there were people who would openly glare at him and say terrible things as well." asked Konohamaru out of the blue. Jiraiya sighed, there was no point in keeping Naruto's jinchūriki status a secret, Tsunade was planning on telling the village soon, mainly the younger generation and about time too.

"As you know Konohamaru, the most powerful of the bijū, the Kyūbi no Yōko, attacked the village fifteen years ago, they say in the academy that the Yondaime killed it, but thats not true, to kill a bijū is impossible, they are built up masses of chakra and if you did 'kill' one, their chakra would just disperse and reform later. Since the Yondaime couldn't kill the kyūbi he instead did the next best thing... seal it into a person, preferable a newborn baby." explained Jiraiya looking down on the ground. Konohamaru widened his eyes in surprise. Quickly figuring out that Naruto was the baby that the Yondaime sealed the kyūbi into as a vessel.

"But why would the Yondaime seal the kyūbi into Naruto? was it because he was an orphan?" questioned Konohamaru. Jiriaya frowned at the question. After the people in the village had calmed down about Naruto's death Tsunade would reveal his full heritage to everyone.

"The Yondaime was far too noble a person to ask someone to give up their child so instead he sealed the fox into his own son." Konohamaru stopped his trek and stared at Jiriaya (who had also stopped walking) with a gaping jaw (which had hit the floor). Quickly getting over his stupor Konohamaru asked

"What? but ero-sensei if Naruto was the son of the Yondaime why did everyone in the village treat him like crap when his father was a hero!" yelled Konohamaru. Jiraiya frowned even more when he heard the Sarutobi's comment.

"During the third war, Minato was the one that basically spared us from slaughter from Iwa and they were among his greatest enemies, after his death if Iwa or Kumo were to find out that Minato had a son then they would have stopped at nothing to kill Naruto in revenge so your grandfather gave him his mother's last name to fool everyone in the village and others and it worked perfectly and... also I... was Naruto's godfather." said Jiraiya guiltily but he didn't register the foot that was aimed at his family jewels until they hit their mark.

Jiraiya was on the ground clutching his balls (that kick was harder than he thought).

"Why were you never there for him!" screamed Konohamaru. Jiraiya picked himself off the ground and looked Konohamaru straight in the eye.

"After the kyūbi attacked I had to reconnect with my spy network, I had to know if the other nations would attack the village, thankfully they still believed that Konoha was strong and with our alliance with Suna it made them hesitant to attack... because of my work I was unable to meet Naruto or even see him... and I know that's another failure I can add onto the list." said Jiraiya sadly.

"Does he have any other family?" asked Konohamaru. Jiraiya thought about the question and the answer came to him.

"Only one." spoke Jiraiya. And with that said both teacher and student kept walking onwards.

* * *

Naruto was walking through Kiri with Mei latched to his left arm with her right and holding the bouquet in her left. This was a new experience for him for he had never been on a date before. Currently he was chanting 'stupid' within his mind. He knew this was a bad idea but how could he reject the Mizukage.

Within a few minutes the duo found themselves at a their reserved restaurant. 'The Stars in the Mist' the best Kiri had to offer in fine dining and comfortability. A waiter working at the restaurant guided them to their tables.

They ordered wine and their food. Naruto ordered a bowl of Miso ramen with a side of red bean soup. While Mei was having a bowl of Donburi.

"So Ryū-kun, I have been meaning to ask, who was it that trained you in shinobi arts? Because I'm doubtful that you would have become a S-ranked shinobi without some help." said Mei with a smile. Ryū stared at her with his emotionless gaze. Deciding that refusing would be rude and she would only pester him more for the information if he did.

"I was trained for two years of my life by someone important to me. He taught me everything I knew about being a shinobi and he was the only person that ever really acknowledged me." said Naruto blankly. Mei's smile dropped a bit but it was still there. "The number of people who actually smiled at me for who I was can be counted on my hand and he was among the few."

"You still didn't answer me question." said Mei as she bit her fingernail. "Who trained you to be a shinobi?" Mei asked again. Naruto looked down into his ramen bowl and found his answer.

"My father."

_**Flashback**_

_Naruto was currently training in taijutsu, trying to perfect the style that Madara had taught him. The blonde Uzumaki was using wooden training dummies that would move around at irregular intervals like a factory line, the dummies were made by the white Zetsu's clones with their wood release, also add onto the fact that the wood had revolving arm and leg extensions forcing Naruto to block some of the blows whenever he would hit one. The purpose of this training? To break the logs with his bare fists and to adapt to situations where he would face more than one opponent._

_He hit a wooden target with the back end of his fist utterly shattering the wood, he jabbed another ending in the same result. However among the targets were white Zetsu who were holding kunais, the clones were trying to remain hidden so to catch the blonde off guard while he was dealing with the moving wooden targets. Madara knew that target dummies could only do so much they could hit you but could they hit you back?_

_Naruto did a roundhouse kick that shattered yet another log, one of the Zetsu lunged at him with a kunai but Naruto did a spinning tornado that impacted against the clones jaw effectively breaking it's jaw and broke it's neck at the same time from the force of the impact._

_Before the Zetsu could hit the ground Naruto took it's kunai and stabbed another in the mouth on the blondes side killing it instantly he took out the kunai and threw it at another Zetsu where the knife flew past the wooden dummies with accurate precision and drived into the eye of the Zetsu also killing it._

_Naruto went back to shattering the dummies with his fists and feet. As he was destroying his targets, he took note of the number of Zetsu hiding within the moving targets, his sharingan could count at least twenty seven._

_Naruto performed a two fisted punch against a target breaking the target into splinters and and didn't have much time to narrowly duck a sword swing from a Zetsu. Naruto steadied himself and with his sharingan scanned his targets and enemies. _

_The Zetsu attacked again with a downward slash and Naruto was able to catch the blade inbetween his palms and in a swift motion disarmed the Zetsu by breaking it's arm and smashing his foot against it's chest and slashed the clone with the katana. Naruto dropped the bladed weapon on the ground and broke another target with his elbow._

_Naruto slammed his foot against another target fracturing it and finally finished off with another tornado kick that destroyed the target._

_One Zetsu came up behind Naruto intending to cut him with his kunai, Naruto easily sidestepped the slash but he received a shallow cut on his cheek which bled a little. Without showing emotion, Naruto viscously caught the Zetsu's arm put him into an armlock and with some effort slammed the clones face into the concrete like ground where spiderweb like cracks appeared. Knowing that Zetsu wasn't dead Naruto picked up the clone of the First Hokage and started demolishing the moving wooden targets with the Zetsu's face. If the clones face wasn't already messed by being smashed into the ground the result from being used a human weapon was different. The clone had lost most of it's teeth and it's nose was disfigured and if Zetsu had any blood it would be bleeding also there were large splinters and fracture of wood imbedded deeply into the Zetsu's face. _

_Naruto after seeing that the Zetsu was still alive dropped it on the ground and broke it's neck with his foot. And then went back to destroying the wooden dummies that he was skillfully dodging the entire time._

_One person was watching the brutality that the Uzumaki heir was reaping with a satisfied smirk. And that was the man that breathed life into him. Madara Uchiha was watching his apprentice demolishing everything in his path with ease and precision. This was a training method was designed by the old Uchiha to improve Naruto's dexterity and the force and power of his taijutsu._

_However Madara was able to note that he could see some flaws with Naruto's taijutsu. He pivoted his punches too much and his stances were too rigid which allowed him to become unbalanced and easy for an enemy to exploit to their advantage._

"_Your stances are too rigid you have to let them flow like water!" barked Madara hoarsely. Naruto didn't seem to register what he said but Madara knew that he heard him, he lived with the boy sharing the dark hovel they were in for a year and Madara could tell when Naruto was listening or not._

_But Madara also noted how brutal Naruto could be in combat, such as when he used the Zetsu's face as a improvised weapon while it was still attatched to the body. And using the kunai to stab the Zetsu in the mouth and piercing another one in the eye. The Uchiha knew that Naruto didn't like nor disliked killing, he was content with it. But sometimes when Naruto was training with the Zetsu's Madara could glimpse a small smirk of joy, but it was a sickly smirk that someone took pleasure from inflicting pain._

_Naruto was currently enjoying himself inflicting harm on the Zetsu's whether by breaking their bones, using sharp wood pieces and gutting them with it or just by simply watching fall the ground._

_But he was happy because whenever he would see a Zetsu he would picture the face of someone in Konoha who had mistreated him. He saw various faces of his former friends and some people who he use to consider his family. But when the face of the Yondaime appeared he lost all sense and ruthlessly slaughter the Zetsu and kept breaking the targets even more. _

_A moving, thick, wooden target was nearing him but the image of his 'father' was standing there smiling kindly at him popped up and that sparked something within Naruto, something dark. He cocked his right fist back and crushed the wooden dummy from the impact of his punch. However he overexerted the amount of power he put into the punch intended for the target, that his arm broke in three places two on his forearm and one in his humerus bone._

_He fell to his knees in pain while he was cradling his right arm, his breath was hitched and there were beads of sweat rolling of his brow. Madara seeing that his apprentice was wounded and hurt got up off his root like throne and hurried over to his apprentice as fast his his withered legs could carry him. _

_When he made it over to his student he stopped the training and ordered the Zetsu's to get bandages and splints. Madara brought Naruto over to the his bed (naruto's bed) and laid him down. Madara knew limited medical ninjutsu and he knew how to perform surgical procedures, given how he transplanted his eyes, his brothers eyes into another._

_A few white Zetsu's returned with bandages and splints. Madara checked over the places that were broken. One was near the wrist, the other near the elbow and the one located on the humerus was directly in the middle. All the while Naruto was grimacing in agony, he gritted his teeth and tightened his left fist, since he couldn't move his right hand or arm. _

_Madara glanced at his student and when the boy showed signs of his pain, a wretched feeling would wash over Madara, he hadn't felt that feeling in a long time not since... Izuna. Madara knew that Naruto's healing factor would greatly reduce the amount of time the recuperation would require but given the extent of the injuries it would take some time to heal._

_Madara wrapped the splints around the broken areas and bandaged them up. _

"_You have to be more careful watch how much power you exert in your punches and kicks if you keep doing that you just end up in this scenario." said Madara. But Naruto's hair overshadowed his eyes._

_Madara gazed at Naruto again, while he was tying a sling around his right arm. Madara could feel that something was bothering Naruto. He could see some stray tears that were prickling at the corner of his eyes but refused to fall._

_Madara then figured out what was wrong. Anger leads to sorrow._

"_Let it out." whispered the Uchiha. Naruto looked up at his sensei and ever since knowing the old goat, Naruto knew that he would never say such a thing or act so kindly. The tears that were being held back by the wall that was eyelids flow out like a waterfall. So Naruto cried letting out all his anguish and misery. _

_He leaned forward and rested his face on the old mans shoulder. But surprisingly Madara didn't push him away, instead he embraced him in a hug, the most genuine hug the blonde sharingan wielder had experienced. Somehow Naruto could feel love within this hug coming from such a hateful person. _

_Madara stared down at the mop of blonde hair, he remembered a time when Izuna was faced with something similar after the deaths of his other brothers. Madara became a father figure to Izuna rather than a brother and he promised long ago that he would protect Izuna from anything. But now when he looked at Naruto he would see the face of his beloved brother._

_Then he discovered what that feeling towards Naruto was, is... fatherly love. _

_'I wonder if this is what it feels like to have a son, I will not be with you forever and if so I will protect you... like my brother... Naruto.' promised Madara silently as he tightened his embrace on Naruto. He was going to make the Uzumaki as strong as possible within the limited amount of time they had. This strange feeling, this love he hadn't felt it since Izuna._

_While Madara was thinking that, our favourite blonde was thinking something else._

_'is... is this what it feels like to have a father.' lamented Naruto. Despite how Madara and him would argue about which dish of ramen is better than the other or the colour orange is or isn't a stupid colour. He truly cared for the old goat._

_**Flashback end**_

Naruto then found himself back in the restaurant with Mei. Despite not showing it Naruto was truly sad that his sensei was gone.

"So." heard Ryū. Mei was there smiling at him.

"What was your fathers name?" asked Mei generally curious because if Ryū was an S-ranked ninja that meant his father was powerful or was a hell of a great teacher.

"His name..." said Naruto neutrally but you could detect a hint of sadness in his voice. He had to think of a name quickly but which one would be good. "His name was Hidora Yokaze."

"Hidora (hydra), sounds like a strong name." commented Mei. "Wait you said 'was'."

"Yeah he died about a year ago." said Naruto emotionlessly. "Your probably also wondering why I have the sharingan as well? Correct?" queried Naruto. To which Mei nodded.

Deciding to fabricate a lie, Naruto did just that. "I don't know why I have the sharingan... I questioned my father about it but he didn't tell me anything... but can we please stop talking about my past it's quite uncomfortable and it brings back bad memories." commented Ryū.

"Just one more question." stated Mei as she bit her nail seductively. A few minutes passed and yet Ryū didn't want to give into the Auburn woman's demands.

"Fine." said Naruto dejectedly.

"What was your mothers name?" asked Mei carefully as she knew his mother was a touchy subject. Naruto raised an eyebrow at the question. He didn't know how to feel about his mother? Did she love him? Did she hate him like all the rest?

"Her name was... Kushina Yokaze, she died the day I was born but not from childbirth." said Naruto agitatedly. "I answered your question. I am not required to answer any more." spoke Naruto.

Mei sighed she knew that was all she could get from the man. For the rest of the evening the two kage level shinobi talked and ate. Mei would throw a few flirts here and there and Naruto would take them as he usually did... emotionlessly.

After the dinner Mei said goodbye left Ryū alone who ventured back to his hotel room.

* * *

It was cold, like a hungering winter, chilling wasn't the word to describe the cold atmosphere. Everything was covered in a thick layer of ice. The trees, the leaves even the flowers were entombed in a wasteland of frozen water. The wind howled like wolves and the gales were sharp enough to cut and freeze the blood in your veins.

A black clad man was standing in the middle of the desolation. The winds were cutting his skin and the frost was biting his muscles. But he was unaffected by the icy touch of the rime. His golden locks flayed in the gnawing wind as he stood stalwartly against the eerie onslaught of the icy tract.

Instead of the dazzling sight of snow he faced a slaying blizzard. But he stood against the cold and just surveyed his surroundings. From the branches of the trees he could icicles dangling from the wood. And the trunks of the trees acted like mirrors seeing everything within their vision.

As he stood there he could make out figures within the mirrors of ice. There was a man with long white hair and red lines on his face, another man with a horizontal scar over his nose, a blonde haired girl whose hair was tied in a ponytail, two people wearing hideous green jumpsuits and had large eyebrows where he originally thought they were caterpillars, a man with red eyes and wearing a black coat with red clouds, a red haired boy with a tattoo of love on his forehead and a busty blonde haired woman.

They all appeared in the mirrors looking at him with dead eyes. And he stared bck with as much ferocity.

He then began to traverse through the blizzard walking by the trees. As a result the wind seemed to push against him as if trying to stop him from moving. But he fought through and endured the blistering frost eviscerated his blood freezing it but he trekked on through the frozen storm.

He walked for what seemed like hours until he came upon a unique tree. Unlike the rest of the trees in the cold forest this one wasn't frozen over.

It's bark and leaves looked more crystalline than frozen. The leaves seemed to droop down from the branches appearing as if it was a painting or a chandelier. He stood before the tree and inspected it's form.

Then he saw images within the tree of him and people who appeared to be his friends. And more images of him greeting people and wearing robes that looked familiar to him. And finally as if the tree had a will of it's own. It's branches and leaves started to move together forming a crystal mirror. And he saw her again, the pink haired woman with the blonde haired baby and a man with blonde hair who he assumed was himself.

And yet this feeling of melancholy washed over him. He kept staring at the mirror for a minute or two before it shattered into pieces surprising him.

When he turned his back towards the tree he noticed that all the other trees were fracturing as well, before like the crystal shattered.

And then a mighty gust of wind that forced him to shield his eyes approached. It blew away any remnants of the blizzard and the snow leaving him standing on a field of ice as if he was standing on a rimed ocean.

When he looked down into the ice he saw something that made his breath hitch. It was a blonde haired man. Wearing the same clothing. However there was something different about him. He looker older than the other blonde his eyes were more narrow and he had a noticeable jaw line along with a more narrow face.

It felt like the original blonde was looking at an older version of himself. But there was one big difference between the two. This mans eyes were dull and lifeless even behind the valiant red. It's as if he was looking into the eyes of a dead man. Someone who died but still lived.

"Just accept me." spoke the older blonde, however his voice was dark and deep it sounded like the kyuubi's. "I will erase everything that causes you pain... I will destroy everything that you hate in this world... entrust your heart to me."

The ice the original blondes feet began to crack and splinter. The ice couldn't handle the weight of the younger blonde and it collapsed upon itself.

The younger found himself drifting within an ocean, every where he looked he saw darkness but no light... not a spark.

He found the older man hovering above him. The younger blondes back collide with the seabed and the older held the younger by the throat with a vice like grip and stood over him like a predator who had caught their prey.

"Whats the matter?.. why do you hesitate?" asked the older blonde with an evil chuckle had a dark smirk. The younger found it hard to breathe from all the water entering his lungs and the crushing grip of the older. "We need each other... you need my power, without me you can't do anything, nothing at all... now who do you wish to kill?" asked the older with the voice of the kyuubi and the dark smirk. "Will be the ones who wronged you?.. the ones who always underestimated you?.. the ones who kept everything from you?.. the ones you loved?.. or the ones who denied you everything you deserved?" tempted the older blonde with his dark voice and insidious smirk.

The younger found himself drawn to the older as if wanting to accept the power that he offered.

"Yes you understand now... with our prodigious vision and a chakra more ominous and sinister than his own, we will shape the world as he has always wanted to." continued the older man.

"Just give me your heart." whispered the older man. He then placed the palm of his hand against his younger counterparts forehead. "Finally." hissed the older.

* * *

Naruto woke up within his hotel room. He noted that he was alone and that night ahd fully crept over Kirigakure. He was wearing his black armour except his arms armour and coat. He never felt safe while sleeping except for in front of Madara. So he instead wore his armour.

He had just had another night terror and it was the same way he had experienced two nights ago. Why was this happening to him. He felt himself grab the sword and kill the boy and yet he also felt his throat being crushed just what did this mean.

His shinobi senses then kicked and he felt some chakra signatures outside his hotel room. But before he could react to anything a cannister burst through a window in his room. Then the cannister started excreting yellow gas. And when he breathed it in it strangely smelled like lavender. But he realised something was wrong.

Naruto started having trouble breathing and moulding his chakra. He dropped to his knees on the floor and tried to mould some chakra to escape but his control was rapidly fluctuating and he couldn't focus.

Suddenly the door to his room burst open revealing three men wearing brown flak jackets and gas masks walked in carrying kunais.

"There you are... Yokaze no Ryū (Dragon of the Night Wind)." said one of the intruders. Naruto through the gas was able to make out the symbol of Iwagakure on their hitai-ate's.

Another Iwa nin took out a katana and ran straight toward Ryū intent on killing.

Ryū knowing he didn't have much time to counterattack focused a large amount of chakra into his right eye while also trying to stave off the effects of the gas.

Instantly the black scythe-like shuriken with a red pinwheel around the pupil appeared in Naruto's right eye. And he thought the name of the jutsu he was going to use.

'**Kamiyonanayo**'. Just before the Iwa nin could deliver the blow something blocked his katana.

"what?" whispered the nin.

**Hey guys it's juubiwriter99 so heres the new chapter for Madara's Student hope you enjoy it.**

**So in this chapter I addressed the relationship of Naruto's and Madara's relationship and also the plot hole of whose eyes Naruto has and there were also some readers who wanted to know what kind of mangekyo power I would give Naruto you won't find out until the next chapter unfortunately. also the relationships Naruto will have with the women in this fic is more physical attraction than actual love or Naruto will manipulate the women with his 'relationship training' from Madara. **

**plz review and tell what you think good or bad let me know**


	7. Kamiyonanayo

Madara's student.

**Disclaimer: Naruto and it's characters are owned by Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Kamiyonanayo**

'pathetic.' thought Naruto. He was currently tied to a chair and bound with rope. 'How did I get into this mess, everything was going great before I was fucking taken hostage and tied to a chair within a dark room with only one light, but did they have to take my shirt... pathetic... if I could mould my chakra at the time I could have killed them easily but the gas also had to mess with my senses making taijutsu near impossible.'

_**Flash Back**_

_'**Kamiyonanayo' **thought Naruto. Just before the killing blow was made something blocked the katana of the Iwa nin._

"_What?" whispered the nin._

_It was a scythe. And the one who was holding it was a priest wearing black robes and a strange mask, the mask had two pointed ears resembling a fox and three 'eyes'. The Iwa nin was cowering under the 'glare' of the mask. Where did it come from?_

_The black robed priest pushed the iwa nin back and with a swing of it's scythe a sickle-like wave appeared and cut through the nin but it didn't kill him but he found that all his chakra was gone, possibly that wave-like energy drained his chakra from the black robed priests attack. The other Iwa shinobi were unsure of what to do. Their partner wasn't dead so why was he just standing there?_

_Naruto stared blankly at the nins but his breathing was heavy from all the poisoned gas. He focused as much chakra as he could into his right eye and a blue ring appeared behind him bearing the kanji for 'jewel'. An angelic priestess burst through the ring. She wore flowing cream coloured robes and translucent ribbons. She too had a mask with two fox like ears and three eyes however she had a red crown-like accessory on it's mask._

_The priestess gathered up chakra that the black robed priest stole and focused intently. She created a glowing ball of white transparent chakra and threw it at the enemy shinobi which forced them to fly back onto a street. They were relatively unharmed and their wounds were superficial. _

_Naruto was struggling to stay conscious but the justu was wearing down all his chakra, the gas was causing his chakra control to go haywire and the sleeping affect was hampering his physical abilities and was wearing down upon him swiftly. He was foolish to believe that the chakra signatures outside his hotel room were Kiri shinobi Mei had sent. And he didn't focus on his sensor abilities to reveal the location of the shinobi who threw the cannister into the room._

_Naruto was trying to maintain control and focus on his two creations. But the gas was affecting his concentration and he was becoming incredibly drowsy. He got up onto his feet and with his remainging strength porpelled himself out of the hotel room breaking through the walls. He landed on the ground but tunbled abit his feet came in contact with the ground, coughing all the way his two priests following after him. When he was outside he saw that the Iwa shinobi had recovered from the priestess's attack. His remaining strength was waning on him and the blonde lost conciousness and his two priests puffed away in smoke. _

_No one in Kiri were able to get to the disturbance fast enough to ascertain who caused it and by then the enemy shinobi had already taken Naruto._

_**Flashback end**_

When Naruto woke up he found out that he was tied to a chair in a dark room, he could only guess that the Iwa nins captured him and later restrained him. He was currently wondering where Konan was? Was she trying to rescue him or did she not give a shit about him? And where the fuck was Zetsu when you needed him most?

Deciding that Naruto was just going to sit back and find out what the Iwa nins wanted he relaxed in the chair not caring about anything in particular or what the Iwa nins were going to do. Did they want to bring him to Iwa to turn him into a breeder for the sharingan? the ancient and stubborn kage Ōnoki probably wanted him to join his village, or was it out of revenge for all the Iwa nins he killed a few days ago?

He sighed happily, he was going to enjoy whatever amusing torture the Iwa nins had in mind. Madara had personally put Naruto through the worst kind of torture imaginable by using **Tsukuyomi** to keep him within the world for days torturing him non-stop, Zetsu questioned the old mans sanity at the time believing that it was overkill to keep a person within **Tsukuyomi** for weeks at a time torturing them. Although the end result was amazing. It helped Naruto build up his mental fortitude and gave him a high resistance to pain.

His thoughts then travelled to one of his Dōjutsu's techniques. The **Kamiyonanayo **was described by Madara to be the greatest battle jutsu in the world. With it Naruto could create his own unique beings made entirely out of his chakra, it was similar to the **Susanoo** but on a more advanced level where like the **Susanoo** it created beings made of chakra but instead of a skeletal soldier, the beings made from the **Kamiyonanayo **were more like shock troopers than soldiers.

But there was more to the **Kamiyonanayo **than creating personal guardians with their own individual powers. There was far more to that eye ability than the **Tsukuyomi **or even the forbidden eye techniques of the Uchiha clan.

Naruto had accidentally discovered this exclusive ability when he added to much chakra into his right eye when practicing with the blaze release. The result was nine created constructs each with a different shape and abilities. However that was for the right eye, the left eye was far more versatile and powerful but both eyes at once using the **Kamiyonanayo** was truly a jewel among pearls.

Naruto tried to focus his chakra but he found that is chakra was being actively suppressed. Focusing even more he found the chakra suppression seal on the nape of his neck. From all he knew about Iwagakure he knew that they were at least decent in seals. The chakra suppression seal was created by the Uzumaki clan, Naruto's clan. So he knew the advantages and drawbacks of the seal and he could use is knowledge to escape. That is if someone rescues him before then.

The shackles that were currently holding were weak and made of soft flexible metal, therefore it would be easy for him to break in part to his physical strength that he advanced in the years. But he knew that even with taijutsu he wasn't on the level of Might Guy, the green idiot of the Hidden Leaf. But he was confident enough that he believed he could kill the Iwa nins with one hand. But then he remembered his capture. He truly was pathetic that shinobi fodder such as Iwa could capture him. He admitted that the only people who could defeat him were Nagato and possibly Obito. Nagato because of his skill with the Rinnegan and his experience in battle, but the leader of the Akatsuki's arrogance was a weakness he needed to fix. And Obito, but that was because Naruto overestimated him.

Naruto was brought out of his musings by a door opening in front of him. A person walked in wearing a brown flak jacket. He had slightly spiky, brown hair and brown eyes. When the nin looked at Ryū he sneered at the tied up blonde.

"Hello." said Ryū with an annoying smirk. The nin narrowed his eyes at the sharingan wielder. The nin scrutinised the man in front of him. He was laid back and relaxed as if nothing could affect him in his content world despite being tied up like a criminal on trial. The blonde was also well sculpted in muscle and there wasn't a scar on his body except for a spot above his heart where it looked like he was hit by a lightning bolt that arced outwards. "Can you untie these bonds please."

The Iwa nin looked up to see Naruto smirking at him happily.

"Can you please untie these bonds." stated Naruto with a big grin as if finding the situation funny. The Iwa nins eye twitched a little in annoyance.

"My name is Kuri Ganseki, I am a jonin in service to Tsuchikage-sama an-" but he stopped his sentence when he noticed Naruto wasn't listening as if he wasn't worth his attention. He gained a tick mark on his forehead at the level of attention Naruto was giving him. "HEY!" yelled Kuri. Naruto snapped his head and gave him his attention to the nin.

"What?" asked Naruto shrugging his shoulders. Kuri's face puffed up in anger and he gained a prominent tick mark that was pulsing.

"You killed my brother." said Kuri gritting his teeth. Though Naruto stared him blankly which seemd to unnerve Kuri a little. Naruto sighed and breathed in some air.

He closed his eyes and started thinking about who was the person he killed. But then he realised he didn't care.

"You think I care about your problems and you believe that I actually do." spoke Naruto as he opened his eyes. "Honestly, I could care less who I kill, your brother did his duty as a shinobi serving his village, he died like a shinobi, no... he died like a dog." said Naruto scornfully. He then felt a fist impact against his face. Kuri was shaking with rage and he was grinding his teeth.

But Naruto continued on with his psychological warfare intent on finding what the shinobi wanted, but he guessed it was revenge.

"I slaughtered him just like all the others, he couldn't ever think of defeating me... none of them were worth my time... but it felt good watching his life slip away." lied Naruto. "He was the ninja who I killed via lacerations to the heart... correct?" asked Naruto. A another punch to the face was his answer and he knew he was right.

"He had a child!" yelled Kuri. But Naruto continued smirking. He didn't care if he had a grandmother.

"I don't have what he has." said Naruto with his smirk. Kuri punched Ryū again and left the room. All throughout that 'talk' Naruto was sending enormous amounts of chakra into the suppression seal.

* * *

Konan was currently speaking to the Mizukage about what had happened at her and Ryū's hotel room. When the blue haired woman arrived at the hotel after a mission the Miukage gave her, she saw that the door had been blown nearly of it's hinges. There were tumbled over items as if there had been a scuffle in the room. However Ryū's items were still there such as his katana and his coat and Akatsuki cloak. However Ryū himself was missing.

Even though she had been partners with the blonde for a while. Konan knew that he wold never leave behind his katana or his coat. So where was her partner? Shortly after the Mizukage's forces arrived to investigate what had happened.

"My ANBU are currently looking into what has happened at the hotel and who could have caused it and why." said Mei in a proffesional voice.

"I just care about getting my partner back." said Konan emotionlessly. She had many questions that only Ryū could answer and she needed them answered and soon, she meant to ask him after his date with the Mizukage but her mission took longer than expected and then there was this mess.

"My ANBU were able to discover a few pieces of evidence that could lead us to the to the perpetrators." said Mei as she took out a scroll and unsealed it's contents. There was a used up cannister, a gask mask and a katana. Konan inspected the gas mask and cannister, they were used in recon untis to capture targets judging by the cannister's model and the gas mask... it didn't take a genious to figure out that it was linked to the cannister, but the katana, Konan had seen the same brand of that sword. It was shorter than the average sword but it had a square-shaped guard and brown hilt.

"That katana is a model used usually by shinobi from Iwagakure." informed Konan. Mei wasn't surprised by Konan's information. In the past Iwagakure had utilised the Akatsuki so it be natural for Konan to recognise the sword.

But still why kidnap Ryū. Iwa has always been a village who couldn't reign in their emotions very well. Given the many assassination attempts on the Yondaime Hokage after the third shinobi world war.

Suddenly Ao burst into the room. He was sweating and his breathing was heavy.

"M-Mizukage-sama... we found 't-this' near the crime scene." said Ao as he held up an Iwagakure Hitai-ate.

"There are only a few possible explanations why Iwa is here or more specifically... Ryū." said Konan her face not betraying any emotion. "One: The Tsuchikage ordered his shinobi to capture Ryū and possibly use him as a breeder for the sharingan if he does posses it naturally because I don't believe his sharingan is a 'gift' from someone like he said it was... or to join their village strengthening Iwagakure by training it's next generation of shinobi... two: some of the Tsuchikage's shinobi have gone against his orders and have taken it upon themselves to eliminate Ryū in revenge or because he is a threat to their village." theorised Konan.

Mei nodded her head in agreement because it sounded like something Iwa would do considering all it's done in the past.

"Ao, have three teams of oinin to track down the shinobi that took Ryū-kun." oredered Mei.

"Already have Mizukage-sama we were able to find a trail leading out of Kiri." said Ao. Mei smiled in gratitude and dismissed Ao.

* * *

Naruto was still sitting in the dark room. He continuously channeling enormous amounts of chakra into the seal. His clan created the seal and they sold it to all the other nations or was stolen from in Iwa's case. But most didn't know the weakness to the seal. By focusing large and continuous amounts of chakra into the seal will the seal itself wear down and eventually break, however it takes a while for the seal to actually break.

He heard a lock click and the door in front him opened to reveal four Iwa nin all with sneers on their faces.

"We have time before he arrives." said one of the nins.

"But he wants him unharmed." said another. Naruto raised his eyebrow at the banter but decided not to look into it.

"We'll just use medical ninjutsu to heal him." said another. A smirk appeared on Naruto's face.

"Lets just do it... what can he do he's an old man and this one is tied up." said the last nin gesturing towards Naruto.

"This is going to be fun." said a voice within the room. The nins looked at Ryū who had an annoying yet arrogant smirk.

"Thats our line!" said a shinobi who was particularly annoyed by the smirk.

Then all the nins started beating Naruto within an inch of his life. All the while the blonde had the same smirk throughout the beating. He had suffered much worse in his time in Konoha what the Iwa shinobi were giving him was a massage.

* * *

Three men were walking on a road towards the Land of Water. Two had distinctive ANBU masks but instead they wore attire different from normal ANBU. And each had a tantō sheathed on the back of their right shoulders.

One the third individual was walking slowly and it appeared he had withered in time as he was walking with a cane.

"Has the Iwagakure shinobi captured the target?" asked the third individual.

"Yes my lord, they are currently holding him in a bunker on one of the islands that dot the land of Water, within a few more hours we should be there." answered one of the other individuals.

"Very good, as long as the asset is mostly intact, I have no qualms." said the man with the cane.

"But my lord can we truly trust him." said the other person among the trio.

"Yes we can, for we gain the sharingan and a useful pawn, I just have to use 'that' if it doesn't go according to plan." said the man with the cane.

The trio were currently unaware that they were being tailed by shinobi wearing demon masks and wielding katanas. One of the trio sensed their presences through their chakra. He craned his eyes searching the forest they were walking through.

"My lord." stated the sensor among the group.

"Yes I know." said the man with the cane. He he then stabbed his crane into the ground where it stayed there standing like a statue. "I have not seen combat for quite a while, this is perfect chance to get my muscles all limbered and supple."

The old man then began shifting the bandages around his right eye revealing a blood red sharingan.

"Do not interfere, this won't take long." ordered the old man. Suddenly four shinobi wearing dark green flak jackets sprung out form the tree line, their katanas at the ready, aimed for the kill.

The old man went through some handseals now revealing that he had a fully functional right arm behind his black robe. He drew in some breath and faced the shinobi's were attempted to attack him with crescent move like waves of cutting winds.

The ninja in mid air couldn't redirect their trajectory as they were sliced up by the wind currents. They tumbled on the ground and landed in heaps, one landing near the old man with the sharingan and a katana landing near his feet. The only living nin gasped in pain from all the wounds on his body.

The old man grasped the katana and held it over the nins head.

"Is your target the Konoha elder? or me personally?" asked the bandaged man. The nin gasped out a 'kill me' in response. "Well not that it matters anyway." the bandaged man stabbed his katana into the shinobi's head killing him instantly.

A rain of kunai flew from the tree line straight at the hidden Leaf elder. The man used his un-bandaged arm and grabbed the collar of the nin using him as a human shield, protecting him from the kunai.

The old mans sharingan scanned among the trees picking out his targets.

'seven, eight, nine, ten... seventeen in total.' thought the shinobi as he scrutinised his enemies. More kunai flew from the trees intending to kill the man.

The man used the still used the body as a makeshift shield and the kunai kept impacting against the body while the old man went through some more handseals behind the corpse.

He pushed the body aside and aimed his jutsu at the trees.

"**Fūton: shinkū renpa (wind release: Vacuum serial waves)!**" yelled the man as he fired mutiple waves of eviscerating wind at the trees. Some shinobi didn't have much time to move before their bodies were bisected from the wind.

The shinobi that were able to escape drew their katanas and charged at the bandaged man. The man grasped the katana that was in his human shields head and engaged the nins in kenjutsu. The man had years of combat experience under his belt, so he was able to parry, dodge and slice all the nins in his sight most of them were cut down before they could register that they were dead.

He threw his katana at a shinobi where it pierced his head killing the nin. The man went through some more handseals and prepared his jutsu.

"**Fūton: Shinkūgyoku (Wind release: Vacuum sphere)!**" yelled the man as he exhaled numerous bullet like blasts of wind at the his remaining enemies. The bullets penetrated their flak jackets and flesh easily. Three shinobi fell to the ground dead while three more still lived.

The old man took up his sword again and engaged the shinobi in sword play. He killed another nin by stabbing him in the neck with his sword. Where he then used the body as a shield where the two other shinobi stabbed the body. Using the opportunity that the ninja were close to him the bandaged man removed the katana via slashing the neck and killing the last two combatants in a swift and grizzly strike.

The mans lone sharingan watched as the last of his attackers fall to the ground and he stood there not a drop of blood on his wrinkled body.

"These are remnants of the Hannya black ops from the land of Woods that we eliminated in the past." informed on of the old mans travelling companions.

"It's always been like this, snakes always look for the slightest opportunity to strike." said the man.

"Now that you have come out of the shadows, incidents like 'this' will increase our headaches in lots of ways, this may become more troublesome for you sir." said the other travelling companion.

"Shinobi once belonged to a world of aesthetics, to be nameless and anonymous, your existence hidden from the world was a source of pride." said the man as he grasped his cane that hadn't moved from it's spot. "By controlling whats seen and whats hidden can one truly strengthen village and nation... that is why I respect Ryū Yokaze, he is everything a shinobi must be in this world, deceptive, cunning, ruthless... he doesn't allow the world to see him unless he wants to be seen and when he is seen he inspires fear with his power, when he infiltrated the village he purposely revealed his presence when he was compromised and before that he was hidden in plain sight... 'let the people mask you so that you are one with the crowd', he knows this best of all, and as quickly as he appeared he disappeared as if he was phantom, that is what a shinobi must do, what ninja must be... he is the pinnacle of what shinobi must represent, and I will have him as my pawn." proclaimed the old man.

"We should arrive at the bunker within a hour or so if we keep up our previous pace." informed one of the trio.

"Good, I am quite eager to meet Yokaze-san and when I have him on my side I will be supplying the village with a powerful weapon, one that is far more exceptional than Kakashi Hatake or possibly Sakumo Hatake, not even Tsunade will repudiate the decision, for even though he killed all those ANBU he is worth more than fifty of them." said the man as he shifted his bandages on his eye to their original position. With that the trio reignited their journey to the Land of Water.

* * *

Naruto didn't feel anything, the fists striking his face were tickling him, what he went through at the hands of the civilians was far worse than any beating. And throughout the beating he had the same annoying smirk all the way through.

He wondered why Zetsu had yet to contact him. The plant man was loyal to him, so where was he now. If he hadn't had gotten captured by ninja fodder this wouldn't have happened, but now that is occurred to him, the cannister and the gas it excreted, didn't come from Iwagakure but from Konoha. Someone in the leaf wanted to capture him and they supplied the Iwa nins with the necessary tools. Naruto felt like a headless chicken for not seeing it sooner.

The Iwa nins then stopped their brutal beating and took a look at their work. Ryū's face was red and puffy and he was bleeding form his mouth and nose, there wasn't a part of his face that wasn't bruised. His nose was slightly disfigured and his lips and eyelids were swollen. It's as if he appeared out of a bad painting given the extent of the injuries.

"Do you think he's had enough?" asked one of the four Iwa shinobi as he looked at the beaten Ryū.

"Yeah he's had enough besides we can't have him die on us since that mummy needs him." said another ninja as he spat on Naruto.

The four shinobi then left the room promising to heal Naruto... later. But they didn't notice that some of Naruto's wounds were already starting to heal. And he still had that same smirk.

Zetsu appeared in it's usual manner via slinking from the ground in-front of Naruto. The clone's venus fly trap appendage opened up revealing the black and white man. When it looked at Naruto the white ones eye widened a little in horror but the black showed no emotion, Naruto would heal from the beating in a few seconds.

"Naruto are you ok?" asked white Zetsu nervously. Naruto eyes had healed enough so that he could see and he subconsciously glared at white Zetsu for asking such a stupid and obvious question.

"What do you think Zetsu?" asked Naruto out of the blue with a hint of sarcasm.

"Well I'm going to say that, you're not ok." replied Zetsu which caused Naruto to tighten his glare. The black Zetsu getting unnerved by the glare (even though it wasn't aimed at him) decided to tell Naruto of what they had discovered.

"**I found it**." stated Black Zetsu which caused Naruto to look at him with wide eyes. And soon Naruto grinned in happiness.

"You found it." repeated Naruto. "Where has it been all this time?"

"**In a temple within the Land of Lightning guarded by monks that are cut off from society**." responded Black Zetsu.

"Perfect, now... can you untie me?" asked Naruto who's happy grin was still in full sway. He was happy because of the one thing he was searching for had been found an artefact of legend.

"Oh yes sorry." spoke White Zetsu. But before either party could do anything they heard the click of the door and Zetsu materialised into the ground while Naruto's injuries had fully rejuvenated.

When the door opened it revealed a man wearing a white shirt with a black robe with a purple obi, he had one arm and it appeared he had lost the other long ago along with his right eye which was concealed by bandages. He had black shaggy, spiky hai,r lots of wrinkles and an 'X' shaped scar on his chin. Naruto widened his eyes in surprise, he knew this man from long ago.

_**Flashback**_

_Seven year old Naruto was walking through the halls of the Hokage tower, today he was meeting the Hokage who he had dubbed 'jiji' because he was like a grandfather to him. The blonde would visit the old Kage three days a week, the old man ahd been kind enough to give him an apartment and a weekly allowance so that he could live with. _

_But Naruto always wondered why the Hokage was interested in him and only him. None of the other orphans were given the privilege to meet the Hokage unless the were in the ninja academy and even seeing him as an academy student was rare. He passed by the Hokage's secretary that instinctley scowled at him, but he payed her no mind as he kept walking to his 'jiji's' office. _

_When he was right in-front of the door he heard voice behind it as if both were arguing with each other. _

"_I have told you before and many times Danzō that he is just a boy not a tool." Naruto heard the Hokage's words from behind the door and he pressed his ear against the door intent on listening in some more. _

"_He is not a tool Hiruzen but a weapon, under my guidance he will become the greatest weapon Konoha has ever produced if you just hand him over to me." said the man now known as 'Danzō'. _

"_Watch what you say Danzō, I will not stand by and watch as you turn that pure hearted boy into one of your emotionless dogs." continued Sarutobi._

"_He is not a boy, he is a human sacrifice, sacrifice is the way of shinobi." rebuked Danzō. The two men glared at each other unaware of the little spy behind the door._

"_We have had this discussion before Danzō." spat Sarutobi as if it was poison on his tongue. "You will never get your hand on that power, so leave before I force you out." threatened Hiruzen with a small amount of killing intent which made the war-hawk back down._

_And with that Danzō stormed out of the office._

_'I will get the kyūbi one day Hiruzen, I promise you that.' thought Danzō never looking over his shoulder._

_When Danzō opened the door his lone beheld the subject of the conversation with him and the Hokage. _

_Naruto shivered a little under the cold stare of the bandaged man. Naruto couldn't feel anything coming from this man it was as if he was empty like the void. Danzō didn't say a word but left without offering a glance back at Naruto._

_**Flashback end**_

'_Danzō_.' snarled Naruto within his mind.

Danzō hobbled into the room his cane tapping against the ground was the only sound as it echoed off the walls. He snapped his fingers as two men wearing customised clothing with ANBU masks walked into the room carrying a chair and laid it down directly opposite of Naruto, it seemed these two were Danzō's servants.

The old man sat down in the chair and stared at Ryū with a calculating gaze as if trying to discern something from the blonde but the Konoha elder also noticed how much resemblance there was between this man and Naruto Uzumaki. But there old badger brushed off those thoughts because it was confirmed by Jiraiya that Naruto Uzumaki the Yondaime's Legacy was dead.

"Hello Yokaze-san." greeted Danzō in a formal manner. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you in person, I have heard many things from you and regarding your exploits."

Naruto's face held no emotion and just continued to stare at Danzō blankly. However Danzō was able to read Ryū, he could immediately see that Ryū was a shinobi who kept his emotions in check and never showed any kind of softness.

"Given your power and your mastery of the sharingan and your other abilities, I have little doubt that you are a remarkable shinobi who will make the correct decisions when you are faced with obstacles that require those decisions." continued Danzō. For a split second Naruto saw something at what appeared to be approval. Naruto continued to stare coldly at Danzō. And finally spoke up after deducing that the old badger wouldn't leave until he received answers.

"Your compliments are gratifying and your confidence in my ability fills me with pride but you have yet to introduce yourself since you already know me." spoke Ryū emotionlessly, he knew that despite his frail appearance that Danzō was an incredibly dangerous individual who kept his skills refined. He was considered a prime candidate for the Hokage position so that meant he had power to back it up.

"Oh yes how could I forget, it's the only polite thing to do when introducing someone... I am Danzō Shimura an elder of the Konohagakure." replied Danzō who had yet to show any emotion. "Now onto the real reason I am here."

"I have come to extend an offer that will only be given once." said Danzō cautiously. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the old man. "I want you to join Konoha, forsake the Akatsuki and serve under me as a ROOT agent." offered Danzō. "I will give you whatever you wish for or desire in return and I can pardon all the crimes you have committed against the village while also offering protection from the Akatsuki."

Naruto raised his eyebrow at the man. He wanted him to join Konoha and become an operative of 'ROOT'.

"Thank you for the generous offer." started Ryū, a small mirk played on the lips of Danzō. "But I politely refuse for I don't wish to work for a pisshole such as Konoha, why would I want to be surrounded by idiots and twits who are more likely to trip and fall on their own kunai." said Ryū sardonically.

Danzō's lips pursed tightly at the sharingan wielders insults to his village. Knowing that he couldn't get Ryū to join through normal means Danzō decided to use his trumpcard.

"Are you sure? You could become a great operative among ROOT." spoke Danzō in a last ditch effort.

"At what point did I ever claim to join Konoha... I loathe your village, I hope, no I dream that all your civilians are butchered and raped on the streets while your children become slaves to your conquerers... and as you take one last look at your shining Konoha... your Hokage monument will whither and decay and shall be nothing more than dust, you leaves will burn in the smoke permeated wind and your 'Will of Fire' will be nothing more than a dying ember on the verge of becoming ash, and then nothing of it shall remain but my joyous laughter." said Naruto sinfully with a deathly smirk as he made eye contact with Danzō which caused Danzō to sweat a little.

The Konoha elder stared back at Ryū. Danzō did not expect Ryū to act or speak so callously against Konoha he had only assumed that he infiltrated the village just for the **Hiraishin**. If there was an animal that would be best described as Ryū Yokaze, it would be a fox no... greater than a fox, a wolf, cunning, treacherous, protective, aggressive, loyal, powerful, these are the words that would describe the wolf known as Ryū Yokaze.

'I must use "it" now, Yokaze is too much of a threat judging on how he killed the elite of the village.' thought Danzō frantically. He channelled chakra into his right eye preparing one of the greatest genjutsu in the world. '**Kotoamats**'

"Danzō-sama." said one of the old badgers ROOT operatives as he walked through the door, this took Danzō by surprise but he didn't show it and the surprise caused Danzō to accidentally cancel his jutsu. "The Iwa nin are demanding to see you and to talk about the payment for their services."

Danzō turned his head slightly and glanced at his subordinate through his left eye. He nodded slightly and got up off the chair.

"Very well... let us discuss the payment." said Danzō as he hobbled out of the room leaving Ryū alone.

Danzō and his other ROOT operative were walking through the old bunker that Ryū was being held in. the bunker itself was used by Kiri years ago but fell out of use after the Second Shinobi World War.

The four Iwa nin who had captured Ryū were waiting within a small room around a rectangular table. Danzō walked into the room and sat at a chair reserved for him,

"The payment." said Kuri Ganseki who was obviously the leader among the four.

"Yes the payment you shall have it." spoke Danzō. Suddenly all the shinobi's throats were slit by the tantō's of Danzō's subordinates. "the payment of your lives would be sufficient enough... now I am aware that I contracted more Iwa shinobi than these four so we will have to deal with them or allow Yokaze-san to deal with them... now back o my appointment with the wolf."

But before Danzō could get out of his chair he felt a massive force shook the foundations of the bunker. Causing some dust within the room to be dishevelled.

"Danzō-sama this quake is being cause by Yokaze's chakra." said one ROOT soldier who was a sensor.

"Unbelievable! He's doing this with just his chakra." said the other ROOT soldier who was exasperated.

"We're leaving now this bunker is underground, it could come down on top of us." ordered Danzō who kept a cool composure.

* * *

**With Naruto a few minutes earlier**

Naruto was still thinking over Danzō's offer to return to the Leaf village. But the words he spoke were true, he never wanted to go back to that village, ever. He couldn't be bothered to destroy it at the time because of the Eye of the Moon Plan which would force everyone into the dreamscape where Konoha would no longer matter.

He had to get to the temple within the Land of Lightning, the one that was holding the artefact he wanted. He also had to meet up with the Akatsuki to remind them that he wasn't dead.

Then he felt something at the nape of his neck. The chakra suppression seal was broken, he could now manipulate his chakra freely although he had lost at least quarter of his reserves trying to destroy the seal.

He used his enhanced strength to break the shackles which were constricting him. He then pressed two of his fingers against the seal on his left wrist and smoke appeared around his form. When the smoke dissipated it revealed Naruto in his black samurai like armour however he lacked his weapons.

Zetsu appeared out of the ground beside Naruto.

"There are only a few Iwa nins left, and Danzō and his lackeys **are in a different room in the bunker seeing as **how you lack your weapons maybe you should rely on '**those'**." stated Zetsu.

Naruto didn't respond but he registered what Zetsu said and what he meant.

'**Kamiyonanayo**' thought Naruto as he channeled chakra into his right eye allowing his eternal mangekyō to be shown to the world. And a massive blue mandala sprouted behind him each with a different ring and kanji on it.

"Come forth." started Naruto.

"Seiryū." from the 'azure 青' ring burst forth an azure, japanese dragon taller than a human, it had two large horns and three eyes along with fox like ears.

"Byakko." from the 'white 白' ring a white, slender and lean tiger which also had three eyes and fox ears along with sharp teeth came forth.

"Suzaku." from the 'vermillion 朱' ring appeared a vermillion bird with elegant and dramatic plumage and it too had the same mask but with a beak and a feather on it's crown.

"Genbu." from the 'black 玄' ring a tortoise with black overlapping plates and a white bushy tail burst forth from the ring and it had the standard mask three eyes, fox ears.

"Kinja." from the 'sky 空' ring a golden snake with a long body surfaced only it had the standard mask like it's predecessors.

"Tennyo." from the 'jewel 玉' ring a celestial maiden with flowing cream robes and lavender translucent ribbons appeared.

"Shinigami." from the 'three 三' ring came a skeletal black robed priest carrying a scythe.

"Hokuto sennin." from the 'north 北' ring a priest with travelling robes and a fox staff arose.

"Nanto sennin." from the 'south 南' ring a priest with a near identical shape to the hokuto sennin appeared and it too had a fox staff. The two sages both had three eyes and fox like ears.

All of the nine masked beasts gathered around Naruto as if protecting him.

"No matter how many times I see them **they never cease to amaze me**." said Zetsu in awe of the beasts.

"Were leaving Zetsu!" yelled Naruto. The Seiryū walked ahead of Naruto and charged forward using it's amazing strength to break down the door.

Naruto walked on ahead with his loyal beasts trailing behind him. Naruto soon found the exit but not before sending the Byakko to scout ahead. Naruto could order his beasts mentally there fore making the creatures unpredictable to enemy ninja.

Once the Byakko had scouted ahead it ran back to Nartuo's position signalling that it was safe. Naruto made it outside the bunker and he could feel the rays of the sun shining down on him.

But it was short lived as Iwa shinobi surrounded Naruto from all sides but some appeared anxious as if not wanting to battle the masked beasts that surrounded the blonde.

'Nine masked beasts... have fun.' mentally commanded Naruto. The beasts sprung into action, catching the shinobi off guard with their sudden actions. Naruto was still standing in the same spot, arms folded as he watched his beasts fight for him.

Usually Naruto would get involved because his main fighting style was heavily dependant on his masked beasts like his shadow clones maybe it was because of his love for the **Kage bunshin no jutsu** that created the nine beasts because they fought as if they were clones of Naruto, he also discovered that the Kyūbi had more affect on him than he thought as he wondered why his beasts had fox ears and the sages had fox staffs, but it didn't matter for the moment. But this time he decided to watch, since it had been a long time since he brought all his beasts out.

At the corners of his eyes Naruto saw kunai flying towards him. The blonde was unafraid of the kunai, he didn't make any attempt to move out of the weapons path.

A purple barrier formed before Naruto as it blocked the kunai causing the weapons to drop to the floor. The Hokuto sennin and the Nanto sennin flew to Naruto's position as they were clearly the ones who created the barrier.

The Seiryū and the Byakko were tearing the nins apart with their claws, their great speed was too much for the nins before they were cut down. The Genbu and the Suzaku were either crushing the shinobi under their weight or were lifting them in the up in the air and letting gravity do the rest.

The Kinja, Shinigami and the Tennyo were binding their opponents with their ribbons or their bodies where the Shinigami would siphon their chakra and the Tennyo would give back that chakra in it's attacks.

Only a few minutes passed and the shinobi fodder stood little chance against the beasts.

Naruto popped his neck because he had a rather bad crick in a certain spot.

As he surveyed the carnage, he only wished they were stronger so that he could have his loyal beasts use their more powerful techniques. But alas it wasn't so which depressed Naruto slightly.

Zetsu walked up to the blonde and watched the beasts return to their masters side.

"**They act like your clones**." stated Zetsu as he noticed similarities between the shadow clone and the nine masked beasts well more like the way they fought instead of appearance as Naruto uses them to overwhelm his enemies.

"Although they require far less chakra." stated/explained Naruto.

"I've always wondered what happens when they die?" asked White Zetsu. Naruto didn't look at the artificial human but he heard the question.

"I tested out that question, so I ran my katana through the Tennyo and I couldn't use that certain beast for a at least a day." clarified Naruto. Zetsu nodded in understanding. Zetsu turned to a certain direction as he sensed nearby chakra, Naruto had yet to sense it because Black Zetsu was just a better sensor.

"**There are twelve chakra signatures heading in this direction among them are two signatures that have high reserves, they are most likely the Mizukage and your partner Konan.**" spoke black Zetsu.

"What about Danzō?" questioned Naruto.

"**He's long gone, he fled when the overwhelming pressure of your chakra you were emitting through your beasts caused him to flee back to Konoha.**" spoke black Zetsu.

"He tried to recruit me into his ANBU branch known by the name of ROOT." explained Naruto. "He said he would pardon me of my crimes towards the village... but I politely refused, like a gentlemen."

"Did you threaten him? His village? Or his family?" queried Zetsu.

"Village." answered Naruto bluntly. Zetsu nodded his head. "You should leave, I don't want you around the Mizukage or Konan... it would raise too much suspicion."

Zetsu melded into the ground but not before saying goodbye to his master. The nine beasts staretd fade away into dust as Ryū mentally dismissed them.

Ryū turned his gaze onto two corpses of his victims and his Eternal mangekyō started to spin.

* * *

Mei and Konan had been travelling for the past few hours following Ao and a select squad of oinin and ANBU. They were successfully able to find a trail leading them to Ryū and the Mizukage hoped that the blonde was still within the Land of Water for if he wasn't there was nothing she could do without provoking a war.

Konan was slightly anxious, she needed Ryū's answers, she needed to know his motives. She was a like a cat, too curious for her own good. Instead of splitting into her paper butterflies she decided to stay with the Mizukage and her forces.

"Mizukage-sama! We've discovered something!" yelled Ao. The Large party landed within a field which was coated with a light mist and dark trees.

But what horrified them was that there were bodies strewn about, some were mutilated by what looked like claw marks. Others were disfigured as if they had been crushed by some great weight. And some were missing limbs altogether. They were able to see brown flak jackets which were caked in blood and the red liquid stained the grass they were walking on.

And in the middle of it was Ryū who was sitting on a corpse twirling a kunai in-between his armoured fingers. And yet there wasn't a drop of blood on his muscled body or samurai-like armour.

Naruto tilted his head to look at his partner and the kage.

"sup." said Naruto with a grin. "You're late... missed out on all the fun."

"Ryū-kun, I- we thought you were captured." said the Mizukage but no one noticed her blunder.

"I was, but I was able to escape and killed my captors, as you can see they weren't much of a challenge." continued Naruto.

He walked over to the Mizukage's forces and while on the way Mei gave him a soft kiss on the cheek and whispered a 'glad you're safe' in his ear which caused him to blush a little. Many of the men glared at Ryū in jealousy.

'thats supposed to be me.' was the common thought shared among the male populace.

Konan meanwhile was staring at Ryū blankly, the questions she needed answered must be spoken behind closed doors.

* * *

**The Land of Lightning: same time**

The Land of Lightning was a mountainous land filled with thunderstorms and many clouds. Some of the mountains were jagged and tall and very treacherous were many explorers have lost their lives to the mountains that inhabited the Land. Very few buildings could survive the terrain.

One of the rare few buildings that can dwell on the mountain sides was a temple that resembled a shaolin monastery. It was a dark grey temple with no life or colour, it's buildings and roof tiles were chipped and fractured while the door to the temple was rusted. Snow blanketed the temple for it's height was far up in the mountains and temperature was freezing.

A man with blonde hair with a black coat and black armour was standing before the temple. Before the door there was a yamabushi and a tengu that appeared to ready to fight in their combat stances.

The man that was standing before the door was none other than Naruto. He was scanning the traditional buildings with his sharingan.

'Zetsu claimed that the temple and it's artefact was guarded by ninja monks.' thought Naruto. But he had yet to see any inkling that they existed other than this temple. He had followed the coordinates perfectly, so why did it feel like he was in the wrong place.

The biting snow didn't affect him in the slightest. Zetsu said the artefact was located within the temple and he came all this way to get it.

Naruto activated his eternal mangekyō and he summoned the arms of his **Susanoo**. The white arms were hammering against the doors, with every punch it left a dent in the door. Finally after some punching the door collapsed and with it a small layer of dust obscured the blondes vision.

He walked passed the gates and beheld the same dreary temple as he saw outside. It appeared that there wasn't anyone alive, only snow and the decaying temple buildings.

But at the corner of his eye he could see movement and it wasn't the blizzard that had washed over the mountain.

Monks dressed in grey and white hakamas with long sleeves that covered their arms and hands and red obi's tied around their wastes. And most if not all were bald.

They surrounded Naruto from all corners seemingly unafraid of him. They all lowered themselves into fighting stances ready to battle him.

Naruto was amused, he had never met ninja monks before so this was a new experience.

Then one monk started walking up to him but kept a safe distance from him. He was dressed in similar attire to the other monks and he was about middle aged. Like the other monks he was bald coupled with brown eyes.

"My name is Tatakai and I am the head monk of the Kagerou temple... you have trespassed on forbidden ground, it's best if you leave before we are resorted to use force." warned Tatakai. But Naruto wasn't intimidated.

"I don't care about your temple or the monks here." exclaimed Naruto loud enough to hear. A few snowflakes landed on his face and were quickly melted by his body heat. "I'm here for the artefact."

Tatakai frowned at the blonde. He was aware to which artefact he was talking about. But yet the monk also wondered how the man had found their temple and found the treasure they had been guarding ever since the clan wars.

"I am sorry all the monks here were born to defend the artefact with their lives, so you cannot go further... I will repeat my self, leave or we will use force." threatened Tatakai with a glare.

Naruto shrugged off the glare and popped his neck for he had another bad crick in that troublesome spot.

"If you raise your blade at me and bear your fangs that is your way of expressing your pride, however there is a fine line between pride and arrogance such as there is a fine line between love and hate and when you raise your blade in contempt of 'my' pride it feels like your saying that I'm arrogant." proclaimed Naruto.

"My distaste for arrogance is great... but my hatred for vanity and hubris is suffocating." spoke Naruto. "**Kamiyonanayo**: Byakko! Kinja! Shinigami! Seiryū!" yelled Naruto and the spoken beasts appeared out of the mandala and took their places by Naruto's side. "deal with them."

The beasts the size of men (excluding Seiryū) launched themselves at the monks while Naruto stood there unmoving.

"What is this! Is this puppetry of Suna!" yelled a monk before his throat was torn from his body by the Byakko.

The Shinigami was a whirlwind of death as it used it's scythe to cleave the monks. The Seiryū was having the highest kill count for it used it's massive size to deal with the monks.

The Kinja was using it whip like body to strike at the monks and many suffered broken bones and internal bleeding from the golden snake.

A few minutes passed and Tatakai was the only one alive he tried to pick himself up off the ground but he was pinned to the cold floor by the Byakko.

Naruto was standing to the side of Tatakai, since he was the head monk he would know where the artefact was.

"Where is it?" questioned Naruto. The Byakko put some more pressure on Tatakai's back causing him to grunt in pain.

"I was sworn to-" put the Byakko put even more pressure on his back causing to cough up blood.

"Tell me where it is?" Naruto questioned again but this time adding some if his killer intent.

Tatakai looked to his left and eyed a building. Unfortunately Naruto saw where his gaze travelled and he too saw the building.

"No." choked Tatakai. Naruto opened the door that restricted him from entering. As he peered into the architecture he beheld a straight bladed katana on a pedestal.

The katanas blade was silver in colour and it seemed to glitter. The grip was black which had white in the middle, there was no guard which was perfect for the blonde. And there were two ropes on the end of the hilt, one black, one white. The black rope was 23 inches in length while the white rope was 18 inches in length.

Naruto grasped the katana as Tatakai watched with anxiety. He inspected the weapon in his right hand. Before placing his other hand on the blade and using his enhanced strength Naruto broke the sword in half. He tossed the remnants of the blade near Tatakai.

"Where is it really?" asked Naruto more forcefully. Tatakai didn't answer he just glared at the blonde as the tiger on his back pinned him to the ground.

But he was rewarded with the Byakko's claws bored into his back causing Tatakai to cough up some more blood and to grimace in pain.

Tatakai's will was breaking this man with the red eyes had decimated the monks and made it look easy all the while he didn't lift a finger.

Tatakai glanced at a unique stone carving on the building Naruto walked out of. The carving appeared to be swirling whirlwinds guarding a Yin-Yang symbol.

But Naruto's sharingan saw the glance and the dōjutsu wielder walked up to the carving not paying heed to Tatakai's warnings.

Naruto inspected the carving as he rubbed his hand over it to from free it from the snow. The artefact was hidden in the mechanism he just had to access it and he could leave.

Naruto pressed his fingers against the two dots in the symbols. And he heard a clicking sound emanating from the carving. The whirlwinds began to move away from the Yin-Yang symbol and the icon itself opened up now becoming two magatama. And from that a hilt the exact same shape and colour of the fake Naruto broke emerged it even had the two black and white ropes on the end.

The blonde gripped the hilt and unsheathed the katana from it's stone prison he also noticed that the weapon lacked a guard. The blade was straight and silvery in colour.

He had heard legends of this particular blade from Madara. The old goat even told him that he had been looking for the sword for most of his life even while battling the Senju clan. He said that the sword could cut through anything and was susceptible to chakra especially wind chakra.

Naruto tested out the theory by hovering his hand near the blade but just as he was about to touch it a large slash like wound surfaced on the palm of his hand. He hadn't even touched the sharp blade and yet it had cut him. Naruto smirked in victory, the sword that took years to find was finally in his hand the legendary...

"Tonbogiri-no-tsurugi (Dragonfly cutting sword)... legend told of a sword imbued with the speed of lightning and the sharpness of wind and that one day a dragonfly landed on the blade where it was cut in two by just the simplest touch." spoke Naruto as he held the mythic sword.

The the blonde in the armour strolled up to Tatakai the Tonbogiri still in his hand.

"Thank you for your cooperation." said Naruto gratefully. And finally he stabbed the Tonbogiri through Tatakai's head where it pierced right through his skull. The four mask beasts that Naruto summoned faded away in plumes of dust.

'time to go.' thought Naruto.

* * *

**Iwagakure: same time**.

Ōnoki, the Tsuchikage was sitting behind his desk attending to his paperwork. How he hated the position of Tsuchikage. He just wanted to obliterate his paperwork with his Dust release. But his thoughts travelled to his ninja. Some of his shinobi's had been missing recently. He knew that some of the Iwa ninja were bitter over the losses in the Land of Water.

He was hoping that the missing ninja would return to the village soon. They had already suffered losses at the hands of the Akatsuki, namely Ryū Yokaze. Oh how he wanted to wring the neck of that son of a bitch with the sharingan.

Maybe he could convince Yokaze to join his village, given how he had heard of the his exploits in Konoha and the Iwa shinobi's stationed within the Land of Water.

He rubbed his back in annoyance because it always acted up when he thought too much about things... or he was just old. And as if he had suffered enough pain. His granddaughter walked through the door.

"Hey jiji." greeted Kurotsuchi. With a wide grin. Ōnoki grumbled something incoherent.

"Not now Kurotsuchi I don't have time for you." mumbled Ōnoki with his arms crossed.

"Oh don't be like that jiji... you know you should probably step down and have someone else become Tsuchikage." suggested Kurotsuchi. But her grandfather was a stubborn geezer and he wouldn't give up the title easily.

"Go away Kurotsuchi." said Ōnoki grumpily. Kurotsuchi grinned even more, she love pestering her grandfather and commenting on his age which he was sore about.

"Whats wrong Jiji you're not as grumpy as you usually are." spoke Kurotsuchi. Ōnoki decided to give her the silent treatment, hoping she would go away. After a few minutes Kurotsuchi relented and left the office in a brisk pace.

"Damn Kurotsuchi." mumbled Ōnoki.

"You should be happy with the family you have... Ōnoki." said a dark voice behind the kage. Ōnoki spun around and beheld a man dressed in black samurai- like armour wearing a black hooded coat with red flame motifs. The mans hood was up and he was wearing a mask, the mask was a menacing skull with ten red lines on the left side of the mask.

The man was currently playing with a kunai in between his fingers. Despite Ōnoki not being a sensor he was well experienced to sense chakra within close proximity and yet this 'boy' had easily slipped into Iwa and into his office.

Before the kage could speak the masked man spoke up again.

"A family who despite their flaws and annoyances, love you deeply, as I have just seen with your granddaughter." the man seemed to sigh when he finished talking as if longing for what he had.

"Who are you? How did you get into my office? And are you here to assassinate me?" asked Ōnoki swiftly.

"One question at a time." said the man as he stuck his index finger up. "Now as to who I am, I am Ryū Yokaze." Ōnoki gasped and he could now easily see his sharingan active. "Save your reaction for later... as to how I got into the village... I walked in." Ōnoki didn't know if he should scowl or sigh at the man but he did have a small sweatdrop for the blunt answer.

"And I am not here to assassinate you... I'm here to give a warning and to return 'these'." said Ryū as he took out some from his coat's inner pocket. He was holding at least five iwagakure headbands some torn and ragged and all were bloodied. He tossed them on to the old mans desk and Ōnoki gnashed his teeth in anger.

"They were hired by an elder of Konohagakure, I believe you familiar with him... Danzō Shimura." Ōnoki lost his angry expression and changed it to a dumbfounded one. But of course he remembered what type of man Danzō was, he used underhanded tactics and well thought out plans to gain advantages over his enemies like Ōnoki.

"And keep your shinobi in check or I'll come back for their families... where afterward they will be wishing to die... for I can also use 'underhanded tactics'... that is my only warning." threatened Ryū darkly.

After that Ryū jumped off the window ledge and disappeared into nights wind leaving Ōnoki fearful and broken. The old man hadn't felt this since his encounters with... Madara Uchiha.

* * *

**The Land of Water a few hours later**

After the drama regarding Ryū's capture was done with. The Mizukage was exceptionally pleased that the Akatsuki member was unharmed and Konan herself was glad that Ryū was back.

They were given a new hotel by the Mizukage herself after their last one was damaged by the surprise capture.

Once inside their rooms Ryū discarded his coat and the armour on his arms. H sat down on his bed and sighed today was a hectic day. First he was captured and held in a dark room, then he met Danzō and tried to recruit him into ROOT and he had finally found the Tonbogiri-no-tsurugi. Which would be delivered to him very soon.

He was about to doze off into neutral sleep before a knock at his door resounded through the room. He could sense the chakra signature outside the door was Konan. So he strolled up towards the door to meet with his partner, but when he turned the knob he was instead greeted with numerous paper sheets smothering him.

The paper quickly bound his arms and legs restricting his movements. But Ryū wasn't the least bit worried, Konan just wanted to talk to him... and not have him escape at the same time. Then finally the blue haired woman walked through the door she had discarded her Akatsuki cloak allowing Naruto to view her without the cloak. She was wearing a revealing navy blue robe with a large hemline that exposed her arms, back and lateral parts of her C-cup breasts along with her belly which had piercings around her navel, and navy blue pants.

She also had a kunai in her hand most likely for self defence but Naruto was still unafraid he could easily break free from the paper binds with his nine masked beasts or his other **Kamiyonanayo** technique.

Konan straddled the bound blonde which caused Naruto to faintly blush and also wonder if he was in a genjutsu but his sharingan saw that he wasn't. He knew a white haired man who would possibly love to be in this position and probably add this scene into one of his perverted books.

"I have questions so please answer them to the best of your ability." asked Konan politely in her neutral tone. Ryū knew that she wanted to be professional while also trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Why did you meet with Zetsu all those night ago?" was her first question which made Naruto widen his eyes in surprise, she was watching his talk with Zetsu, but since she was asking she probably didn't hear what they were discussing.

"I was at the time tracking someone, someone who had done things that his mother wouldn't be proud of." said Naruto with a smirk. Konan pressed her kunai into Ryū's neck giving him the hint that she wasn't playing around with him.

"Who?" asked Konan.

"Someone who parades around with a name thats not his to begin with, who hides behind a mask because he's afraid of people seeing his visage, someone who puts the pieces in place within the shadows and behind closed doors." spoke Naruto emotionlessly. Konan widened her eyes a little in recognition but Naruto's eyes could see everything.

"You've met him." asserted Ryū. Konan nodded her head a little, the masked man had met them long ago and still was to this day.

"So he's not who he says he is." affirmed Konan to which Naruto nodded. The pressure of the kunai on Naruto's neck lessened. Konan had always had a hunch that Tobi wasn't who he said he was.

"He is just a bitter loser who got friendzoned and can't get over the fact that person died." continued Naruto.

"Tell me who he really is." said Konan getting over he stupor.

"His name is Obito Uchiha a survivor of the massacre, he was a student of the Yondaime Hokage and like I said is a bitter loser." answered Naruto. Konan didn't need to hear anymore of Obito.

"And... who are you?" asked Konan impassively. Ryū locked eyes with her.

"My name... is Madara Uchiha." said 'Madara' he needed Konan on his side, he needed a loyal follower other than Zetsu, Naruto Uzumaki isn't exactly a famous name among the nations and didn't have enough pull to sway a person. Plus officially he was dead.

"Madara?" questioned/stated Konan. Naruto nodded to her question. "You have blonde hair."

"You have blue." replied Ryū.

"You look like you're in your late teens or early twenties." responded Konan.

"The loss of my power in my battle against Hashirama, so I had to extend my life by experimenting on my body and what you see now is the end result." explained Naruto which was a lie.

"If you are who you claim to be... what are your plans." queried Konan since killing Obito wouldn't be his only plan.

Ryū thought about it for some time. He had to risk it, he had to tell her about the Eye of the Moon plan, the infinite Tsukuyomi, so that she would think he was insane.

"I intend to create a world of peace, joy and love, there will always be truth and never lies, where there are no winners or losers, history is written by the victors... when invading a country each party believes it is right to attack or defend while it is reversed for their enemies. It is the same for my battle with Hashirama they only knew about why he fought they never wrote down why I fought, in this world there would be none of that no right or wrong... by gathering al the nine Bijū and sealing them into the statue that Nagato can summon will I be able to revive the Jūbi (ten tails) with it I will become the it's jinchūriki and cast my eye on the moon reflecting it over the world and with it everyone, every being will be transported to a dream world where fantasy will become reality." monologued Naruto.

Konan kept staring at him. She was intrigued and tempted by this plan. A dream world.

"What would happen in this dream world?" asked Konan.

"You can forge mountains, build cities, become a god... even revive the dead." continued Naruto. Konan was taking in every word that Ryū said. "**Tsukuyomi**."

Konan was then transported to a white world filled with nothingness. Then Naruto appeared before her wearing a black kimono.

"This is what will happen, this is what the world I will create shall be... at first." spoke Ryū. And before Konan's eyes his entire physical appearance changed and in his place was a youthful Madara.

"Anything you ever wished for shall be yours, in this world, the one that we currently live in is filled with despair, doubt, fear, pride, violence, anger and hatred, I understand these emotions best of all... how can we live in a world such as this, I will return it back into nothingness and create a world where none of the things I have said before will exist." spoke 'Madara'.

Konan then found herself still straddling Naruto. His sharingan blazing. She had these uncertain feelings within her, she could see her parents again... Yahiko. They could all be with her again.

"You wish to bring them back." stated Naruto catching Konan by surprise. "The people you loved.". Konan had to hold in her gasp, did he somehow read her mind because he knew what she was thinking at that moment.

"I have that dream... to see my brother, my mother, my father everyone I loved... I want to bring them back too." spoke Ryū with a hint of melancholy in his voice.

"Can you really revive the dead?" asked Konan as her eyes were overshadowed.

"Yes." answered Naruto in a deadpanned emotionless voice. "Do you wish to join me?" questioned Naruto, who was inwardly smirking.

"I will help you." answered Konan who still had her eyes overshadowed. She lowered her face closer to Ryū's inch by inch it was getting closer. "So what do I call you now Madara or Ryū."

"Just keep calling me Ryū." replied Naruto melancholic. Konan's face was creeping closer to Ryū's their lips were near touching and his hot breath was hitting her face. She captured his lips in a passionate kiss catching Naruto by surprise but he to returned the gesture as he began lustfully kissing her. Konan felt hot and her cheeks lit up with a pink flush. Kissing Ryū felt good, she couldn't deny that she was physically attracted to him.

Naruto was right about art. 'Art is enjoying ones passion in the company of another, this kind of art is temporary but... it's far more enjoyable and... pleasurable.' thought Naruto at his own quote. Konan discarded her kunai and unbound Ryū from her paper sheets. She grabbed his golden locks forcefully and kept kissing him with heated passion.

But before Naruto could continue kissing he felt the warm lips of Konan leave his. He opened his crimsons eyes and stared at the blue haired beauty.

"That was... a thank you for letting me... join you." said Konan excitedly. Her lustful mind not fully quelled. She eased herself off the blonde and quickly hurried out of the room while holding her face in her hands and trying to fight down the blush that etched itself onto her face.

Naruto smirked in amusement and victory. Nagato putting him together with Konan as partners was the best idea the Rinnegan wielder made.

Naruto suddenly felt two signatures fade into his room who came in through the window. The first figure handed him a tsuba-less katana with rope on the hilt and of course he grabbed it by the hilt while the two figures dissolve into dust.

Everything was going to plan but he still needed a suitable training area that could accommodate him because the training ground within the mountains graveyard was not ready yet according to Zetsu's report. A preferable trainging ground that was dark that could limit his senses and had minimal space so for him to adapt to situations where the environment didn't favour him.

But his greatest victory was that he finally had a lieutenant aside from Zetsu. Konan was going to be very useful. An S-ranked kunoichi who he believed to could rival if not defeat Tsunade and Mei in battle.

But he would have to weary around Konoha, more specifically Danzō and his ROOT agents. For he had a strange feeling that something bad was going to happen and that someone would walk away alive from it.

That night the wolves howls chorused with Naruto's thoughts. And among their howls were the music that one soul would have their fire snuffed from the world.

* * *

In Konohagakure Sakura Haruno was walking to the cemetery... where Naruto's empty grave was. She was carrying white roses again to remind her of her lost love for the blonde. It still hurt, knowing that her happiness with the blonde is gone. Every week she would visit the grave with new white roses, Hinata had stopped visiting three months after his death.

Her only wish was that the blonde knuckle head was still with her, walking with her, talking with her, even just being in his presence was what she wanted at the moment.

She soon saw the familiar grave spot she saw every week. Surprisingly it wasn't broken or destroyed unlike his apartment. Maybe the civilians had respect for the dead. She was standing before the headstone where she placed the white roses on top. She got down on her knees and started talking about what was on her mind.

"Hey Naruto, it's me again, it's so good to see you..." she decided to keep her words brief as dusk was approaching. (Naruto is in the Land of Water so the time zone is different.). "I've been doing well in my studies of medical ninjutsu, I have been practicing with Tsunade-sama's monstrous strength but I'm still a bit away from mastering it... I'll come by again next week if my schedule allows me to... and I just wish you were here with me now... would you be proud of me... and I love you... goodbye Naruto, see you next week." spoke Sakura. She turned and left with a small pained smile which had some glimmers of happiness.

However she didn't notice the flowers she left on Naruto's grave wilt and whither until they died, instead of the gorgeous white only dead grey was what remained of the flowers.

**Hey Guys Juubiwriter99 here**

**So we now know what Kamiyonanayo does well at least one ability of the Kamiyonanayo and there are more abilities which I will reveal later on in the chapters. So Konan is now Part of the moons eye plan and Danzo is up to his sneaky tricks as always, the sword of Tonbogiri was developed from a spear of japanese legend but I modified into a sword since I couldn't see Naruto ever using a spear.**

**So how did Naruto appear at the temple while talking to the Tsuchikage while also staying in the land of water... I won't tell you thats a surprise but I will tell you that they weren't shadow clones. And I recently watched the Naruto road to ninja movie and I just loved the nine masked beasts where it gave me the idea of the Kamiyonanayo which means (Seven generations of the age of the gods) taken from shinto myth for it comes after Kotoamatsukami. **

**So I finally added some Naruto X Konan romance and a friend of mine who reads my story berated me for having Naruto not loving his women and told me the flaws of such a decision so I have changed my mind regarding Naruto and his relationships where he will legitimately love them and I originally planned for this story to have no pairings but never mind. **

**Also Naruto will have a large confrontation with Konoha and someone of the village or Naruto himself will die. If you can guess who the person is that will be surprising.**

**There are links in my profile for the tonbogiri, Naruto's mask and his tanto.**

**And I apologise for not having the Naruto vs Obito fight nut that will not happen for a while I want to see how good I am at writing fight scenes so plz review was it good or bad let me know**

**Juubiwriter99 is down and out. **


End file.
